Mean To Be
by Psicodelii
Summary: Encontrarlos había sido lo mas difícil que Bella había podido hacer en su vida, habían pasado diez años desde la ultima vez que los vio, estaba dispuesta a dejarlos ir luego de decirles adiós una ultima vez pero él no estaba dispuesto a ello, diez años eran mucho tiempo, él necesitaba respuestas, ella necesitaba un motivo para seguir viviendo. será el motivo de Edward suficiente?
1. Chapter 1

**Los Personajes son de Meyer, la historia es mía.**

**Rate: M... o T. **

**Últimamente me he sentido muuuuuuuy inspirada así que he decidido escribir esta nueva historia. sé que estoy publicando una hace poco "Fontanero" pero esa ya está prácticamente lista, (todos sus capítulos listos para publicarse)**

**Y como uno es ansioso cuando tiene ideas en la cabeza, es mejor escribirlas antes de explotar. esta historia es un poquitillo mas larga, pero ya tengo la mitad o mas de la mitad escrito así que no voy a ser mala publicando una vez al mes o algo así.**

**Espero les guste y la sigan.**

**.**

**_Destinado a ser_**

.

La bruma de la noche hacia ver el paisaje bastante tenebroso, la espesa neblina hacía que la gente caminara rápido para llegar a sus casas y a los conductores los hacía ir lento para evitar accidentes, era muy tarde para estar afuera, ya a las dos de la mañana todo el mundo debería estar en sus casas durmiendo acurrucado bajo grandes y gruesas mantas que mantenían el cuerpo calentito pero no todo el mundo estaba en la cama, ahí estaba ella observando a través de las grandes verjas de hierro con solamente un suéter de cachemir y unos vaqueros para cubrirse del frió.

Suspiró dándose cuenta que nada podía hacer en ese lugar y menos a esa hora, los habitantes de dicha mansión estaban profundamente dormidos, eran una familia feliz tal como se mostraban en los periódicos y revistas pero ella necesitaba verlos, darse cuenta por sus propios ojos de que ella no encajaba en ese lugar, necesitaba dejarlos ir, necesitaba seguir su camino y aunque sabía perfectamente que ese lugar no era el correcto, necesitaba cerrar el ciclo despidiéndose aun sin haber dicho hola.

Sin mucho ánimo se alejó de aquellas enormes y altas verjas que la separaban de aquella feliz familia y siguió caminando hasta llegar a un parque privado, miró alrededor encontrando todo desierto y suspiró, no sentía miedo, estaba en un conjunto residencial de mansiones, era imposible que alguien le hiciera daño o le robara algo, en realidad no tenía absolutamente nada con ella a parte de su ropa. Se fue hasta el columpio solitario y se sentó un rato a meditar si de verdad estaba bien lo que estaba intentando hacer, aún estaba asustada por llegar ahí.

Habían pasado diez años desde que los vio por última vez, desde la última vez que le habló y desde la última vez que no les dijo adiós, sabía que tendría que volver, ella lo había prometido, el caso es que quizás ellos no esperaban que cumpliera esa promesa. Miró sus zapatos mientras removía la tierra y suspiró esta vez de cansancio, se rascó la cabeza por encima de su peluca y bufó con molestia, necesitaba irse. Se levantó del columpio y caminó un poco más hasta llegar a su auto, un viejo jeep de segunda mano que le gustaba demasiado a pesar de no ser muy seguro.

Se dijo que al día siguiente volvería, se obligó a ponerse firme y a cumplir su palabra, por ahora solo necesitaba llegar al hotel y descansar. Solo le tomó media hora volver y recostarse en la mullida cama. Al día siguiente se levantó temprano, hizo su rutina diaria antes de salir de la habitación empezando por una ducha tibia, lavar sus dientes y hacer un par de llamadas desde la habitación. Luego peinó su peluca y se la puso con cuidado acomodándola bien para que pareciera su propio cabello, se puso un suéter de cachemir blanco, unos vaqueros y unas deportivas blancas.

Salió de la habitación y se obligó a ir a desayunar, necesitaba hacer tiempo antes ir a aquella mansión, apenas eran las siete de la mañana de un sábado, no podía ir a despertarlos. En el restaurante del hotel pidió un desayuno americano, tostadas, huevos, salchichas y bacón, con un jugo de naranja, el lugar era decente para ser algo de baja categoría. Comió con toda la lentitud que pudo y se obligó a relajarse, no podía pararse en aquella puerta temblando de miedo, no se vería bien.

Pagó la cuenta del desayuno y se fijó nuevamente en la hora "Las ocho treinta" se había tomado bastante tiempo. Si calculaba bien la distancia y si conducia de manera prudente, haría tiempo para llegar a las nueve. Salió del restaurante y se fue hasta su habitación para bajar su bolso y su cartera, no llevaba prácticamente nada, necesitaba terminar su estadía, con la visita se marcharía para siempre otra vez. Bajó hasta la entrada del hotel, esperó a que el valet parking volviera con su camioneta y se marchó hacia el conjunto residencial de millorarios llegando exactamente despues de las nueve.

Paró la camioneta en la entrada y las camaras de seguridad enseguida enfocaron en ella, no le gustaba la sensacion de ser observada y el miedo de ser rechazada la invadio nuevamente, "y que si no me reconocen?" "Y si me corren?" Esas y mas preguntas pasaban por su cabeza, le asustaba no cumplir su objetivo de verlos otra vez. Mordió su labio inferior, metió un mechon de su cabello tras su oreja y suspiró.

-Hola... - susurró al interfono - vengo a ver a la familia Cullen.

-Su nombre? - preguntó la voz de un hombre.

-Isabella Swan - esperó un par de segundos hasta que las grandes verjas de hierro se abrieron sorprendiendola. Encendió la camioneta y siguió el camino de grava dentro del lugar.

Era una enorme mansion, no cabía dudas. Hermosas fuentes, arbustos exquisitamente podados, una hermosa fachada estilo barroco antiguo. Le hubiera encantado vivir en un lugar asi. Estacionó detras de un Aston Marti negro y se bajó despues de apagar el motor. Se secó las manos sudorosas en los pantalones y caminó a la enorme puerta que se abrió antes de subir el ultimo de los tres escalones.

-Bienvenida, señorita Swan - saludó un hombre, que parecía ser la misma voz del interfono. Era un hombre mayor, quizas unos cincuenta y cinco o sesenta años. Canoso y con uniforme de traje negro.

-Gracias - susurra y entra al enorme, blanco e inmaculado recibidor.

-sigame - le dice el hombre al cerrar la puerta, camina delante de ella guiandola a la sala de estar - los señores no estan aqui ahora. La señora está de viaje a Irlanda y el señor está en los establos pero ha sido avisado de la visita, vendrá en seguida. Gusta algo de tomar?

-No, no gracias. - musita ella nerviosa. - estaré bien. - el hombre asiente y se retira del enorme salón.

Isabella detalla el lugar con calma, un salon de unos veinte por treinta metros, paredes blancas y ebanisteria negra. Muebles de cuero negro en combinacion, una araña de cristales y una chimenea de piedra, no pudo evitar jadear al ver el enorme cuadro sobre la chimenea. En este cuadro, tamaño real estaba la familia Cullen, o eso creía, dos adultos mayores, un rubio y una castaña, dos hombres de pie, un peli negro y otro rubio, un cobrizo con un bebé sentados en una sofá elegante y una rubia de cabello corto al otro lado. Las lagrimas llenaron sus ojos pero se obligó a no llorar, no debía, solo estaba de paso, ese lugar solo era un objetivo más de la lista. Su único objetivo. Alguien carraspeó la garganta y ella se tensó.

-buenos días - saluda la voz de un hombre, es una voz suave y suena con dudas. Isabella se gira lentamente encontrandose con un hombre alto y hermoso, su piel blanca y suave, hermosos ojos verdes, labios rosados y su hermoso cabello cobrizo, ahora no tan alborotado, tal cual lo recordaba pero más maduro y más magnífico. Vestía pantalones negros de montar y una camisa polo color verde que resaltaba sus ojos.

-Hola - susurra unos segundos despues mientras que aquel hombre la miraba completamente impresionado. - yo...

-Lo sé - le interrumpe él mientras la mira fijamente – sé por qué viniste. Te esperaba desde hace mucho. - Isabella bajó la mirada y asintio.

-Lamento llegar asi de repente, solo... Quería saludar y... Seguir mi camino. - Él se acerca unos pasos para mirarla mejor y frunce el ceño.

-No quieres quedarte? Digo, en la ciudad? En nuestras vidas? Conocerla y decirle quien eres? - pregunta atropelladamente con algo de molestia en su voz, Isabella sube la mirada, él puede ver el dolor en sus ojos.

-No puedo. No quiero interrumpir en sus vidas, solo quiero conocerla antes de irme. - Él asiente aun sin entender su reticencia a quedarse.

-Quieres verla ya? - pregunta segundos despues, Isabella asiente de manera nerviosa - ven conmigo - le tiende la mano y ella la toma como aquella primera vez, nerviosa, temblando y sudando. No le pasa desapercibido que él tambien está sudando, cosa que no le importó porque sintió ese extraño cosquilleo en el estomago cuando lo tocó.

Caminaron por un largo pasillo hasta llegar a una puerta de vidrio que llevaba al patio, era enorme, varias jardineras de rosas, lirios y calas, una enorme piscina y arbustos exquisitamente podados como los de la entrada. Aun sin soltarle la mano la fue guiando por un camino empedrado a traves de los arbustos hasta un enorme establo donde pudo escuchar a los caballos. Él la llevó adentro y ella sonrió al ver a los caballos en sus casillas.

-Sabes montar? - le pregunta él mientras la guia por el lugar. Ella sabe, estuvo un tiempo trabajando en una finca en Montana pero en realidad no puede hacerlo ahora y menos sola, asi que prefiere mentir.

-no, no lo sé. - Él suspira y sonríe levemente.

-No importa, yo te llevo. Ella está en campo traviesa y no podemos ir caminando. - Isabella jadea levemente y él ríe - tranquila, tiene supervisacion. - comenta mientras abre una de las casillas y saca a un caballo negro azabache - Este es Shadow, mi caballo. Es algo arisco.

-Hola, hermoso... - le saluda Isabella mientras le acaricia el ocico. Él sonríe levemente, Shadow no deja que cualquiera se le acerque, aun así se deja tocar por ella.

-Vamos - le dice sonriendole, Isabella se aleja del caballo y espera hasta que él lo encilla para montar. - Listo, ven conmigo – él ya está montado, lo hizo con una gracia y elegancia tan característica de él. Ella toma su mano y él la impulsa para subirla delante de él. – quieres llevar las riendas? – susurra en su odio, ella suelta el aire nerviosa, su aliento cálido le ha devuelto un poco de vida a su cuerpo, asiente y él la sostiene por la cintura mientras ella toma las riendas – andando entonces.

-Hacia donde me dirijo? – pregunta cuando salen del establo, él señala a los lejos un camino y una entrada entre los arbustos.

-Sigue aquel sendero, lleva a campo traviesa. – contesta nuevamente en su oído y no puede evitar estremecerse, él siempre ha tenido un efecto intenso en ella. Isabella pone al caballo al galope y él se sostiene un poco más fuerte de ella, trata de no hacerlo correr mucho, no puede ocurrir lo que pasó la última vez que montó a caballo, sería catastrófico para ella.

Un par de minutos después había pasado los arbustos y otro sendero más largo hasta llegar a un enorme campo donde podía ver a lo lejos un caballo blanco corriendo rápidamente con una pequeña jinete y dos hombres apostados en una cerca con dos caballos amarrados al lugar. Isabella baja el trote y se acerca a donde están los hombres que se giran a mirar un poco confusos. Él se baja primero y la ayuda para que no tropiece y le sonríe cuando quedan frente a frente.

-Para no saber montar eres muy buena – murmura sonriéndole levemente y ella baja la mirada avergonzada. – Ven – pone una mano en su espalda y la guía a donde están los dos hombres que enseguida comienzan a mirarla con una extraña e impresionante curiosidad. – Chicos, ella es Isabella – murmura él cuando están cerca de los otros, ella solo tiene la vista en el jinete que va a todo galope muy lejos de ellos.

-Isabella, es un gusto – esta gira la mirada para ver a un chico rubio quitarse un sombrero de vaquero que la mira con seriedad – soy Jasper Cullen. – ella le tiende la mano en saludo y él le besa el dorso como todo un caballero.

-El gusto es mío – musita algo nerviosa.

-Joder, también hablan igual! - exclama el otro tipo y ella lo mira confusa.

-Emmett – gruñe Jasper serio.

-Lo siento, ham – el otro hombre, tan alto como Jasper pero moreno y con grandes músculos le sonríe amistosamente pero mirándola fijamente, detallándola por completo. – Soy Emmett Cullen. Hermano de estos imbéciles, lo único bueno de esta familia – Isabella ríe un poco cuando le tiende la mano.

-Que modestia. Es un placer. – Luego volver la vista hacia el caballo blanco que se acerca rápidamente – Edward… - susurra nerviosa y él pone una mano en su espalda y acaricia en pequeños círculos.

-Tranquila. Todo va a ir bien – susurra tratando de infundirle valor pero está tan o más nervioso que ella. Mira a sus hermanos por detrás del cuerpo de Bella y ambos lo mira también expectantes y nerviosos y lleno de preguntas, ellos no sabían quién era ella pero solo con verla podían deducirlo. Él nunca les había hablado a sus hermanos de Isabella, nunca dijo una palabra de lo que le pasó hace diez años, todo era tan confuso para él que solo quiso enterrar todos esos recuerdos. Ella era solo su tema.

El caballo blanco se detuvo a dos metros de ellos detrás de la cerca de madera, la niña se baja con tanta gracia y elegancia como su padre, Isabella la detalla mientras la mira caminar hacia ellos, quiere grabarse cada detalle, cada expresión, mueca, sonrisa y sonido que salga de ella. Es preciosa, hermosa, perfecta, todo un ángel. Su cabello es castaño oscuro con muchas ondulaciones, su carita es fina y de rasgos suaves, su boca es pequeña con labios llenos, una pequeña nariz respingona y un fuerte rubor cubre sus mejillas y cuello. Sus cejas son finas y sus ojos son marrones, chocolates y expresivos, dulces y gentiles.

Es idéntica a mí.

-Me viste, papi? Fue increíble! Puedo hacer más saltos que antes y mi tiempo ha disminuido! – la voz de la niña es tan hermosa y melodiosa, tiene un pequeño timbre chillón por su entusiasmo pero es suave y dulce. Le encanta. Siente unas inmensas ganas de llorar, de abrazar y llorar, pedirle perdón y seguir llorando, decirle cuanto la ama y volver a llorar pero no puede, no debe. Solo debe marcharse lo más rápido posible.

Decir hola, saber su nombre, despedirse y jamás volver.

-Fue increíble, princesa – comenta Edward avanzando hacia ella con una hermosa sonrisa y sus ojos brillan al ver a su pequeña. – Dentro de poco estarás lista para los campeonatos – él mira como su hija salta feliz y luego repara en Isabella, frunce su ceño levemente y reprime un jadeo al ver lo parecidas que son al hacer eso. – nenita, ven aquí – pide él y ella sube la cerca y Edward la alza para cargarla hacia el otro lado donde está Isabella. – Quiero presentarte a alguien.

Él la pone en el piso de nuevo, su pequeña apenas le llega más abajo del pecho, es una cosa hermosa y alta, va a tener su estatura cuando termine de crecer, quizás eso es lo único que sacó de él a parte de su carácter obtuso y obstinante. Su hija es toda una abogada al momento de querer algo, siempre lo consigue y con muy buenos argumentos. Edward mide la reacción de Isabella cuando se acerca un paso hacia ellos, ve las claras intenciones de llorar pero no lo hace, se contiene, siempre ha sido tan fuerte, siempre ha admirado eso de ella. Su hija apenas le llega a la altura de los hombros, Isabella es más baja que él, y eso siempre le había gustado.

-Hola? – la niña rompe el intenso silencio incomodo que se ha hecho en el lugar, ella no lo siente por supuesto pero los tres hombres e Isabella si, están ansiosos, expectantes y nerviosos por lo que ella pueda decirle, por lo que la niña pueda responder, por lo que Isabella pueda confesar.

-Hola, pequeña – la voz de Isabella es un susurro un poco nervioso y entrecortado, le sonríe lo más que puede para no asustarla y le tiende la mano – soy Isabella Swan, pero tú puedes llamarme Bella, si quieres. – La niña mira a su padre un segundo mordiéndose el labio y él asiente una vez apretando las manos en su espalda. La pequeña vuelve la vista a Bella y le tiende la mano para luego sonreírle.

-Me llamo Isabel Cullen, pero mi papi y mis tíos me dicen Belli – Isabella alza la mirada de la pequeña a Edward con un increíble asombro, él solo la mira algo apesadumbrado y nervioso mientras se encoge de hombros. No quiere preguntar, por ahora solo le basta con tocarla, estrechar su suave mano y mirarla sonreír.

Tiene mi nombre.

-Eres amiga de mi papi? – pregunta soltando su mano, con reticencia Isabella la deja ir y carraspea la garganta apretando los labios, no debe llorar, no debe postrarse a sus pies, no debe demostrar nada más. Aprecia muchísimo el hecho de mirarla de cerca.

-Solíamos ser amigos cuando éramos jóvenes – musita intentando apartar el nudo de su garganta – luego… dejamos de vernos.

-Por qué? – pregunta curiosa. Ella mira brevemente a Edward y a sus hermanos que están tensos a su alrededor pero tratan de pasar desapercibidos para la niña. Para no molestar ese momento.

-Bueno… - que le puedes decir a una niña de diez años sobre todo el drama, el dolor y la impotencia de hace diez años – él debía venir a Londres, iba a casarse. Yo debía quedarme en américa y estudiar. – era lo más simple que podía decir, no era una mentira pero tampoco era la verdad.

-Oh – la pequeña mira al piso un momento y frunce los labios – mi papi y yo fuimos a américa cuando yo estaba chiquita. Me llevó a… - aprieta los labios recordando – Pors.

-Pors? – Pregunta Bella angustiada y con los nervios de punta – querrás decir Forks?

-Sí, sí, eso. Forks! – Exclama la niña haciendo señas con los deditos – no lo recuerdo mucho, aun no empezaba la escuela, me dijo que debíamos ir a buscar a alguien pero no le encontramos. Solo sé qué hacía mucho frio! Te gusta el frio? A mí no me gusta, ni la lluvia ni la nieve – Isabella aprieta los labios y suspira muy largo y hondo.

-Yo… no, pequeña. No me gusta el clima frio, es desagradable sentir los dedos entumecidos.

-Exacto! – Exclama como si fuera la primera persona que entiende su aversión al frio – la abuela dice que el frio es bueno, que es mejor que el calor pero yo prefiero la playa. – Isabella sonríe enternecida, Isabel es tan perfecta, tan hermosa y tan parecida a ella en gustos.

-Sí, es mucho mejor. Yo pasé un tiempo en New York, en los Hampton y pasaba todo el tiempo en la playa como era es posible.

-De verdad? – Pregunta la niña con asombro – vas mucho a New York? Yo siempre veo el programa de año nuevo de Time Square, me gusta mucho mientras esperamos el año nuevo aunque aquí ya haya pasado. – Isabella jadea y traga los sentimientos y las lágrimas.

-Yo voy cada año a ese evento – susurra con la voz entrecortada – sabes por qué voy ahí?

-no, por qué? – pregunta la pequeña confusa.

-porque cada año pido, entre las peticiones de navidad, que las personas más importantes de mi vida estén bien, estén sanas, felices y… - respira hondo – puedan perdonarme algún día.

-Hiciste daño a alguien? – pregunta confundida y con el semblante afligido. Isabella asiente con desánimo.

-Algo así, bonita. No luché cuando debía, no insistí cuando tenía que hacerlo, me resigné y abandoné, haciendo un daño mutuo que no se repara con un simple "lo siento" pero ahora puedo estar tranquila porque ellos están bien y yo puedo dejarlos en paz.

-Los has visto? Como sabes que están bien? – pregunta aun confusa.

-sí, los he visto… y sus lindos ojos brillantes me demuestran que están bien y que no me necesitan. – Isabella mira a Edward levemente y puede ver el dolor en sus ojos verdes. Suspira nuevamente y sonríe a Isabel – Eres la niña más hermosa del mundo, eres preciosa y nunca dejes que nadie te diga lo contrario. De acuerdo?

-De acuerdo – asiente ella feliz – tú también eres muy linda. No debes estar triste.

-No lo estoy. Estoy feliz ahora.

-Pero estas llorando – murmura y acerca su manito para limpiar sus lágrimas. Isabella cierra sus ojos y siente el tacto de la pequeña en su mejilla. Va a recordar su caricia por siempre.

-Solo es porque estoy emocionada. Me dejas darte un abrazo? Debo irme ya – musita nerviosa. La pequeña le rodea el cuello y la abraza fuerte, Isabella rodea su pequeño cuerpo y aspira el aroma dulce de su cabello, fresa y chocolate, es su aroma favorito para siempre.

-Puedes quedarte otro ratito y puedo enseñarte a montar a caballo, te gustan los caballos? Sé hacerlo bien. Puedes verme también si no quieres montar – pide la niña algo ansiosa cuando dejan de abrazarse. Le ha gustado la amiga de su padre, es tan linda y huele rico, no le gusta verla triste. Isabella niega mientras sonríe, no puede quedarse más tiempo, no va a querer irse luego.

-Lo lamento, nena. Pero es hora de irme. Solo… pasé a saludar a tu padre. – Isabel baja la mirada y hace un puchero triste.

-De acuerdo. Espero verte pronto. – Isabella aprieta los labios y suspira de nuevo.

-Ve a montar. Cuídate mucho – la pequeña corre hacia su caballo y Bella mira cómo se aleja de nuevo a hacer campo traviesa mientras las lágrimas bajan por sus mejillas sin parar.

-Bella…

-Lo siento – jadea sin dejar de ver a la pequeña, a su hija, su pequeña niña, quiere grabarse una última imagen antes de marcharse – un segundo más. Solo un segundo.

-Bella, pero…

-Edward, déjala – Jasper se entromete, ella no los mira a ninguno solo mira a su pequeña – vamos – ordena a su hermano y los tres desaparecen hacia un salón de casilleros donde guardan las cosas cuando van a entrenar en el campo.

Isabella sonríe cuando ve a la pequeña saltar el campo de obstáculos, y sonríe y le saluda cuando la pequeña agita la mano hacia ella "adiós, hija. Hasta siempre" piensa mientras la ve perderse entre los matorrales hacia la segunda pista, no puede permanecer más tiempo ahí, debe irse, debe hacerlo ahora. Sin pensar en nada sale corriendo, corre como si su vida dependiera de ello, corre sin mirar atrás, no puede hacerlo, no debe hacerlo pero corre y jadea y vuelve a correr porque está agotada física y mentalmente, su vida es un caos, su vida no tiene ningún sentido o no lo tenía hasta ahora.

Llega a los confines del patio trasero de la enorme mansión, se recuesta de un árbol de cerezos cerca de la entrada y trata de recuperar el aire, está mareada y es probable que necesite ir al médico después de lo que acaba de hacer pero no le importa, debe salir de ahí.

-Isabella! – levanta la mirada al oír el grito de Edward, él galopa a todo lo que puede en su caballo, se acerca muy deprisa. –Isabella! – grita de nuevo cuando ella vuelve a correr, pasa el jardín y la piscina y sigue corriendo hasta que llega a las puertas de vidrio que dan al interior de la casa, sabe que es un abuso entrar y correr pero debe huir, solo debe marcharse.

Entra rápidamente y corre por el pasillo y trata de no tropezar con nada, trata de no golpear nada. Lo menos que quiere es romper algo o herirse ella misma, sería una catástrofe. El mayordomo la ve pasar correr frente a la cocina impresionado mientras escucha el grito de Edward un poco más cerca, va corriendo, se acerca más rápido todavía. Sale de la casa y se sube a la camioneta, la enciende y conduce lo más rápido que puede para salir de ahí.

-Isabella! – Grita Edward desde la puerta de la casa, ella lo ve por el espejo pero no para, no puede parar, jadea y trata de respirar.

-Carajo! – exclama cuando ve las verjas cerradas, pita muchas veces seguidas esperando que abran la puerta – Abre la maldita reja! – grita pero escucha como corre él, Edward viene corriendo mientras grita hacia la puerta de la casa, las rejas permanecen cerradas, debe darse por vencida.

-Bella – jadea Edward deteniéndose en la puerta del conductor, trata de normalizar su respiración, trata de entender que ocurre – Bella, por favor… - ella solo niega con la cabeza recostada al asiento y los ojos cerrados mientras las lagrimas caen por sus mejillas.

-Déjame ir, por favor… por favor… por favor, déjame ir – susurra una y otra vez.

-Bella, solo quiero que hablemos, solo… quiero entenderlo. Quiero saber que pasa, que pasó antes, que pasó ahora! No puedes irte y dejarme así. Por qué, Bella? Por qué?

-Yo solo… solo… - el aire le falta, está cansada, fatigada, su cuerpo pide tregua, - lo siento.

-Bella! – grita Edward cuando la ve desmayarse – Carajo – gruñe y abre la puerta del auto enseguida, le quita el cinturón, la saca con cuidado y la lleva de regreso por el sendero hasta la casa donde se encuentra el mayordomo viendo la escena con asombro – Weilon, busca a Emmett. Rápido! – exclama y lleva a Isabella hasta el sofá, la recuesta con cuidado y mira su cara con detenimiento.

Ahora puede observarla mejor, sin restricciones, sin pena y sin culpa. Ella sigue siendo hermosa, preciosa, su carita tan pacífica y dulce aunque luce diferente, mucho, en detalles que no muchos notarían pero él sí. Sus labios llenos ya no son rosados oscuros, ahora son pálidos y están agrietados, el color de sus mejillas, ese que siempre le había gustado no estaba, en realidad estaba más pálida de lo usual, sus lindas cejas marrones ahora estaban pintadas y su cabello estaba diferente, era marrón y ondulado como siempre lo ha sido pero ahora es diferente, su textura no es igual y no es tan suave como lo recuerda.

-Que te pasó, Bells? – susurra para él mismo mientras le aparta el cabello de la cara.

-Qué ocurre? – La voz dura y gruesa de Emmett que entra corriendo lo saca de sus cavilaciones, se aparta del sofá angustiado.

-Se desmayó en su auto, la seguí hasta la verja y le dije a Weilon que no la dejara salir, ella solo comenzó a balbucear y luego se desmayó. – se pasa ambas manos por el cabello – ella está bien? Ella no es… no es la misma Bella de antes, no lo es. Algo le pasa, lo sé.

-Déjame ver – como buen doctor, Emmett siempre tiene su equipo necesario en cualquier lugar al que va. Y debido a lo patosa que es su sobrina tiene un equipo fijo en casa de su hermano, Weilon se lo alcanza y toma el estetoscopio para revisarla, luego con una pequeña linterna revisa sus ojos y su respiración. Emmett se pone de pie confuso y mira a su hermano serio.

-Que, Emmett? No me mires así? Qué pasa? – pregunta exasperado y asustado.

-Solo está desmayada, pero… si, algo le pasa. – Murmura serio – su respiración es normal para su estado de agitación pero su corazón no suena como debería y sus ojos… - aprieta los labios y niega un poco. – no me gusta sacar conclusiones pero creo que ya he visto estos síntomas antes.

-De que estás hablando, que síntomas? – pregunta asustado mientras se acerca a Bella para mirarla más de cerca. Emmett toma un poco de algodón en alcohol y lo pone bajo la nariz de Isabella. Ella se remueve incomoda y aparta la mano de Emmett antes gruñir.

-Mierda – susurra aun con los ojos cerrados. Se pasa una mano por la cara y se rasca la cabeza, maldita peluca. Vuelve a gruñir y la mueve sacándola.

-Pero que… - ella abre los ojos y jadea al ver que no está en su habitación de hotel, no fue un sueño. Su encuentro con su hija si pasó, la abrazó, la escuchó. – Bella… - levanta la mirada y puede ver el horror en la mirada de Edward, frunce un poco el cejo pero enseguida lo entiende, la peluca está en su mano.

-Joder – gruñe e intenta ponérsela de nuevo pero él se lo impide. Le mira la cara y luego su cabeza totalmente rapada, sin nada de cabello y una enorme cicatriz ovalada en toda la parte superior de su cráneo.

-Que te pasó? – pregunta horrorizado y asustado.

Ella baja la mirada un segundo y luego ve otro par de pies, al alzar la vista ve a Emmett con un estetoscopio en su cuello. Es médico. Piensa enseguida, tiene los brazos cruzados frente a su pecho y la mira con pesar y tristeza él lo sabe. Para que seguir ocultándolo, Edward es tan obstinado que no dejará que se vaya hasta no obtener una respuesta y no quiere que su hija la vea así, no quiere que ella tenga el triste recuerdo de una desvalida. Solo quiere ser una conocida amistosa que alguna vez conoció.

-Bella, por favor… dime que pasó. Me estás matando, nena. Dímelo – ella solloza al escuchar ese apodo. Hace diez años que no lo escuchaba y le trajo tan lindos recuerdos. Solo debe decírselo, solo soltarlo y luego marcharse.

-Yo… - mira el rostro asustado de Edward y la pena en la mirada de Emmett. Suspira y baja la mirada nuevamente – tengo cáncer.

...

**_y bien?_**

**_Merece su Rw?_**


	2. ten years ago

_**Respondiendo a un par de preguntas... es una historia larga. no extensa pero tampoco es un short Fic. intentaré publicar varios capítulos esta semana. espero les guste y se mantengan conmigo hasta el final.**_

_**.**_

_**Diez años **_**_antes._**

_**.**_

-Vamos, Bella. No seas aburrida! – levanta la mirada de su libro y ve como Jessica, su mejor amiga en toda la vida le hace pucheros mientras juntas sus manos en una plegaria.

-Sabes cómo se pondría mi padre si sabe que voy a una fiesta de universitarios? – pregunta sin dejar de sonreír, Jessica suele ser tan dramática cuando quiere conseguir algo que a Bella le causa demasiada risa, al final, casi siempre termina cediendo.

-Vamos, el comisionado Swan no va a enterarse y justo ahora se encuentra en Washington DC como para tomar represalias.

-Acaso entiendes lo que dices? – pregunta cerrando su libro y toma un sorbo de su café – papá a duras penas me deja salir cuando está cerca del oeste, cuando no lo está es peor. – gruñe ella enarcando una ceja, Jessica se levanta de la silla arrastrándola haciendo más ruido del necesario en la silenciosa biblioteca, varios murmullos y susurros para que se calle se oyen enseguida!

-Oh, por favor! Cállense ustedes – exclama gruñona pero nadie le presta atención, ella suele ser así de incitadora. Vuelve la mirada hacia Bella y pone nuevamente el puchero de ruego – por favor, por favor, Bella. Sue es más tu mamá que tu propio padre. Charlie pasa once de doce meses fuera del estado y vives con ella, puedes pedirle permiso a ella.

-Y Sue siempre consulta con papá – contesta ella recostándose al espaldar de la silla y se cruza de brazos – no creas que Sue es la mujer más indulgente del mundo. Puede engañar fácilmente su dulce sonrisa – Jessica rueda los ojos y bufa.

-Si quieres yo hablo con ella. Le diré a donde vamos, tampoco es que vamos a Seattle, es solo Port Ángeles. Y solo será una inocente fiesta.

-Una inocente fiesta de universitarios? – Pregunta con sarcasmo mientras enarca una ceja – solo tenemos diecisiete, Jess.

-Como sea – gruñe – y técnicamente no son universitarios, se acaban de graduar de la universidad.

-Más a mi favor! Solo seremos dos niñas tontas en medio de un montón de hombres! – Jessica lloriquea falsamente y la bibliotecaria les pide que se vayan – bien hecho, Jess. Volvieron a sacarme de la biblioteca. – gruñe Bella mientras caminan con sus brazos enlazados por la plaza hacia la casa de Sue.

Jessica tiene razón, el padre de Isabella es el comisionado de la policía de Washington, su trabajo es importante o eso es lo que dice. Siempre se ha escudado ahí para pasar el menor tiempo posible con Isabella, después de que René, su esposa, lo abandonara por un drogadicto y se fuera a recorrer todo el país dejándolo con una niña de cinco años, él decidió refugiarse en su trabajo.

Isabella vivió el resto de su vida entre guarderías, niñeras, preescolares, colegios y campamentos de verano, tuvo que crecer y madurar por si sola debido a que su padre nunca tenía tiempo para ella y era comprensible, en cierta forma lo entendía, ella era completamente igual a su madre en físico y Charlie ciertamente no soportaba eso.

Vivieron en Seattle hasta que Isabella tuvo la edad para entrar a la secundaria, el nuevo trabajo como detective de Charlie le pedía viajar constantemente a otros estados, su ex novia, Sue Clearwater, estuvo siendo la madrastra de Bella durante sus cortos ocho a nueve años, luego ella había regresado a Fork's porque su padre había enfermado, ellos habían mantenido contacto con por un tiempo y cuando Charlie tomó el nuevo trabajo sin pensar en Bella acudió a ella.

Charlie hizo las maletas de Isabella cuando ella tenía casi doce años, hicieron un viaje silencioso de casi cuatro horas hasta Fork's, la dejó frente a la casa de Sue, y con un escueto "te llamaré pronto" se marchó. Ella no lloró, no era apegada a él, no tenía una familia real a la cual amar. Eso cambió conviviendo con Sue.

Al principio fue una convivencia incomoda, no sabían cómo actuar frente a la otra pero poco a poco se fueron desenvolviendo, Charlie mandaba dinero constantemente para los estudios y los gastos de Isabella pero nada más, solo se comunicaba con Sue de cuando en cuando. Volvió a ver a su padre casi un año después en las vacaciones de verano, él había ido a buscarla para dejarla en un campamento en California, solo era mera cortesía, debía viajar allá y solo pasó a recogerla.

No se dijeron nada. No hubo saludos, comentarios, historias ni despedidas, ella solo se bajó del auto y no lo volvió a ver hasta el año siguiente. Con el tiempo empezó a decirle "mamá" a Sue y su padre solo fue "Charlie". Ella intentaba no meterse en problemas, no salir más de la cuenta y no llamar la atención para no tener que verlo, no interactuar con él. Ya faltaba poco para que tuviera los dieciocho, tan solo un año más y entonces podría irse, extrañaría a Jessica y a Sue, así como a Victoria y a Mike pero debía desaparecer del radar de su padre y hacer su propia vida, así sea bajo un puente.

-Entonces… me dejarás hablar con Sue? – Isabela enarca una ceja hacia Jessica – Vamos, B. mi primo Royce vas a estar ahí. Él nos cuidará, es uno de los que se gradúa, me dijo que podíamos ir con él. – Bella resopla y frunce los labios, sabe que no va a poder ganarle, con Jessica nunca puede, y para qué negarlo, siempre le ha gustado Royce.

-Vale, pero si dice que no. Es no.

-Yei! – Grita saltando feliz – veras que si te dejará. Sue es genial!.

-Sí, genial.

La casa de Sue era vieja, la había heredado de su padre como hija única, tenía un hijo, Jacob, que vivía con su padre en Australia. Ella se había metido con un tipo imbécil cuando estaba muy joven, apenas de dieciocho, él la había seducido, luego se llevaron la sorpresa de un embarazo. Él la acusaba de caza fortunas pero ella solo lloraba, ella una chiquilla ingenua, el tipo, Billi Black, un magnate de los negocios la demandó y falsificó un montón de pruebas alegando que ella solo quería su fortuna, el juez decidió que ella no obtendría nada del embarazo e inclusive había perdido la custodia del niño aun no nacido.

Fue la peor experiencia para Sue, estaba pensando abortar con apenas tres meses de gestación pero si lo hacía iría a la cárcel por asesinato. Decidió seguir el embarazo y cuando llegó el día ella ni siquiera pudo mirarlo, el bebé solo nació y fue sacado enseguida de la habitación, nunca supo nada de él, ni siquiera ahora, treinta años después, ella decidió no tener esposo ni hijos, solo había salido con Charlie un tiempo hasta que se hizo cargo de Isabella y fue la mejor decisión que había tomado.

-Mami Sue! – grita Jessica cuando entran a la casa. Bella sonríe porque Jessica siempre la ha tratado como una madre también. Sue sale de la cocina sonriendo mientras se limpia las manos con el delantal.

-Que hacen aquí, muchachas? – Pregunta sacudiendo algo de harina de sus manos – pensé que estarían estudiando un poco más.

-Yo quería estudiar pero Jessica no me dejó y nos volvieron a sacar de la biblioteca – gruñe Bella soltando el brazo de Jessica.

-Qué sentido tiene ir a la biblioteca si puedes estudiar en casa con internet? – Comenta con fastidio – eres tan anticuada, Bella! – Isabella ríe y se encoge de hombros, es cierto, siempre ha preferido los libros. – mami Sue… - Jessica sonríe ladinamente.

-Oh, no! No, no, no. No sé qué quieres pero es un rotundo no!- exclama Sue desapareciendo por la cocina escapando de la mirada de Jessica. Isabella ríe a carcajadas mientras camina tras su madre y toma una manzana de la mesa. Jessica hace su puchero dramático.

-Oh, vamos. Mami Sue! Ya somos graduadas, merecemos salir a mover el bote! – exclama levantando los brazos y moviendo las caderas de un lado a otro.

-Bailas fatal, Jess – se ríe Bella lanzándole una uva. Era cierto, hace un mes habían terminado las clases oficialmente pero Jessica y Bella junto con otros diez estudiantes más estaban haciendo un trabajo especial de grado para mandar como referencia a las universidades por ser los mejores estudiantes de sus clases.

Para Bella eso era mero papeleo sin sentido porque no pensaba asistir a ninguna universidad, solo quería irse, alejarse del mundo, de todos, de su padre. Solo hablaría con Sue todos los días porque ha sido la única, aparte de Jessica, que le han querido de verdad. Pero no pensaba decirle a Sue sobre su huida hasta el día de su partida, no quería romper su corazón aun.

-Vamos, Sue. Royce estará con nosotros. Solo será una fiesta en el día, va a ser una piscinada en Port Ángeles. Volveremos antes de que oscurezca.

-Piscina? – preguntan Sue y Bella al mismo tiempo.

-Cuando? – Pregunta con curiosidad, Jessica sonríe, sabe que ha ganado.

-Mañana. – Sue frunce los labios y mira de una a otra.

-Bueno, si va a ser en el día y solo piscina y volverán antes del anochecer, entonces sí.

-Qué? – Pregunta Bella con asombro – no vas a llamar a Charlie? – Sue hace una mueca, la misma que ve Isabella desde hace unos cinco años atrás.

-Llamo a tu padre solo cuando creo que es muy importante la situación, será de día, es menos peligroso. Pero las quiero en taxi, no van a conducir, van a estar cansadas luego de la piscina.

-Sí, mami Sue! – Jessica salta y la abraza – eres la mejor.

-Sí, sí. Niña escandalosa. Ahora vayan a hacer otra cosa y déjenme cocinar la cena.

**_.0.0.0._**

La mañana había llegado rápidamente, Jessica había ido a su casa a buscar un bolso con ropa y regresó para que ambas se fueran juntas temprano. Ella le había dicho a Bella que la fiesta empezaría alrededor de las nueve de la mañana, iba a ser algo temprano porque muchos de los que irían eran de Seattle y debían volver a sus casas, decidieron hacerla en Port Ángeles porque uno de los chicos graduados vivía ahí, era adinerado y tenía una piscina climatizada en su enorme mansión familiar donde sus padres no estaban.

A las ocho de la mañana ambas tomaron un taxi con sus respectivas bolsas, llevaban lo necesario, maquillaje, identificación, dinero suficiente para regresar y más, y también un cambio de ropa, ya tenían puesto los trajes de baño debajo de su ropa, no necesitaban más. Jessica chillaba emocionada mientras más se acercaban a Port Ángeles. Bella solo miraba tratando de grabarse el camino de la casa a la que iban, no fue difícil hallarla.

-Joder! – exclama Bella cuando el taxi se detiene, era la mansión más grande que había visto jamás, en realidad nunca había visto una a parte de la pequeña mansión de los Cheney en el bosque de Fork's pero eso solo era una casa de tres pisos muy moderna para un pueblo, esta era de otro planeta.

-Es genial, cierto? – exclama Jessica feliz. Ella pagó el taxi y empujó a Bella para que saliera del auto. Delante de ellas estaban unas altísimas rejas de hierro negro de más de cinco metros con dibujos de árboles muy hermosos. Si miraban de derecha a izquierda podían ver que los altos paredones estaban revestidos de hiedra escaladora y a través de las rejas un largo camino de árboles llevaba hacia la mansión.

Las rejas estaban abiertas así que caminaron todo el trayecto admirando todo alrededor, era como un pequeño bosque privado lleno de flores silvestres. Al final se encontraron con un montón de autos, desde el más viejo chevete verde deslavado, hasta un Suv Luxury del año, caminaron hasta la entrada de la enorme mansión de tres pisos y entraron al ver la puerta abierta.

-Esta casa es impresionante! – exclama Jessica bastante alto, la música se escuchaba desde la entrada, muy fuerte y movida, habían chicos en pantalones tipo bañadores y chicas en bikini por todos lados.

-Jess, no creo que encajemos aquí – musita Isabella apretando su brazo.

-Claro que si encajamos, tenemos las tetas, el culo y las caderas, lo que no tenemos es la altura. Demonios! Estas chicas son altas – exclama asombrada. En eso también tenía razón, ellas se habían desarrollado después de los quince, habían tardado pero sus atributos las recompensaron, tenían un par de tetas grandes, un culo considerable, unas caderas gruesas con cintura estrecha y la carita angelical. Los perfectos veinte años de prisión que necesita un pedófilo.

-Y si buscamos a Royce? – pregunta Bella nerviosa caminando entre la gente con Jessica. Algunos las veían y sonreían otros las miraban confundidos.

-Sé que estas enamorada de Royce pero… tiene novia, sabes? No quiero que te ilusiones. Igual vamos a buscarlo para que sepa que estamos aquí.

-Claro – los ánimos de Bella bajaron enseguida. Sabía que Royce no se iba a interesar en ella, es decir, tiene veinticinco y siempre ha sido un rompe corazones. Pero es que su cabello negro azabache corto y despeinado, su sonrisa arrogante y ese cuerpo perfecto hacían estragos en ella. Nunca le dijo a Jess que casi estuvo a punto de hacerlo con Royce hace un año cuando fue en vacaciones de verano. Ella solo se asustó y huyó.

-Hey, Royce! – Jessica grita y arrastra a Isabella – ahí está, ven! Royce – Ambas llegan hasta el final de la casa y pasan unas puertas de vidrio que lleva a un enorme salón de paredes y techo de vidrio, hay sillas playeras por todos lados, la música es más fuerte y en medio una enorme piscina climatizada.

-Jess, Bella! – Isabella se detiene cuando llegan donde está Royce con solo un pantalón playero negro y su abdomen liso y duro desnudo, tiene una chica a su lado, es toda una modelo, alta, rubia y exuberante, él tiene su mano en su trasero y ella sonríe coqueta. – vinieron! Excelente. Tengo que presentarles a mis amigos.

-Claro! Aunque quiero entrar a esa piscina – exclama Jessica emocionada.

-Y lo harás, enana. Pero espera un poco – Royce repara en Bella y la mira a los ojos intensamente – como estás, Pequeña? – pregunta dulcemente y ella sonríe ruborizándose. Él tiene ese efecto en ella a veces.

-Bien. – le devuelve la sonrisa y suelta a la chica – ya vuelvo, nena. Espérame aquí. – eso baja el ánimo de Bella. Es obvio que tiene a la rubia. Él enlaza sus brazos con Bella y Jessica, una a cada lado – Esa era Laurent, mi chica. Creo que vamos enserio.

-Me alegro por ti – musita Bella bajito. Caminan alrededor de la piscina y llegan a donde está un grupo de chicos jugando cartas y bebiendo.

-Hey muchachos! – grita Royce y todos se giran. Son muy guapos, altos, musculosos y muy mayores. Bella debe recordarse que solo tiene diecisiete y cree que también debe recordárselo a su mejor amiga.

-Royce! – vitorean la mayoría y saludan mientras miran a las chicas.

-Quiero presentarles a mi prima Jessica – señala a la rubia – y a su mejor amiga Bella.

-Señoritas… - alarga las palabras uno de ellos con coquetería mientras intenta besar la mejilla de Jessica pero Royce las echa hacia atrás a ambas alejándolas de los chicos. – pero que…

-No estoy vendiéndolas al mejor postor, malditos ignorantes – gruñe sonriendo – Jessica es mi prima y Bella es muy importante para mí. Se las presento para que sepan que no deben tocarlas, no están a su alcance y son menores de edad. – un montón de abucheos se escucharon enseguida de parte de los chicos

-Entonces para que trajiste a estas hermosas chiquillas si no podemos tocarlas? – pregunta uno de los tipos confuso.

-Quiero que vean la mierda de tipos que van a encontrarse en la universidad. Esto es solo aprendizaje – varios se hicieron los ofendidos.

-Eso rompe nuestro corazón, Royce – el tipo morenos rodea los hombros de Jessica y le sonríe más amistosamente – te prometemos que no nos propasaremos con ellas.

-Seguros? – pregunta aun desconfiado. Otro de los chicos, un moreno sonriente con acento extraño rodea los hombros de Isabella.

-Promesa, amigo. Respetamos a la familia y… no queremos ir a la cárcel ahora! – las risas comienzan y Royce las suelta a ambas antes de dejarlas ir. – Sabes jugar poker, bonita? – pregunta el moreno a Bella.

-Solo un poco – musita él sonríe.

-Bien, esto es poker de chupitos. El perdedor bebe. Se unen?

-Claro! – exclama Jessica feliz.

-Por cierto. Soy Benjamin. Ellos son Ashton, Nahuel, Dimitri, Hana, Margaret, Peter y Duke.

La partida de poker llevaba alrededor de una hora y media, resulta que Isabella era increíble en el juego apenas se había tomado dos chupitos en todo el juego, varios se habían retirado del juego borrachos y otros más entraban y a todos les advertían que Jess y Bella eran intocables. Jessica se retiró aburrida otros veinte minutos después y se fue a la piscina. Bella tenía ganas de nadar pero había muchos dentro y en realidad no sabía nadar muy bien, preferiría evitar la piscina mientras se le bajaban los dos tragos.

Caminó alrededor de la piscina y entró hacia el pasillo de la casa, pasó esquivando parejas besuconas y luego vio el salón, también había más parejas y más juegos de bebidas. Se fue a la cocina y tomó una soda, necesitaba algo de azúcar, también tomó unas botanas y cuando iba a volver a la piscina vio una puerta entre abierta al otro lado del pasillo. Con curiosidad se acercó y jadeó al ver la biblioteca de dos pisos, llena de libros por todos los anaqueles, era un sueño hecho realidad.

-Hola? – llamó al entrar pero no había nadie. No creía que al dueño de la casa le molestara si leía un libro o dos mientras estaba ahí, prefería siempre los libros a las fiestas. Cerró la puerta detrás de ella y caminó entre los estantes acariciando levemente el lomo de los libros, siempre le ha gustado el aroma de las páginas viejas.

Le dio dos vueltas a los pasillos hasta que encontró en el segundo piso el área de novelas románticas, habían tanto nuevas como viejas, ya había leído todos los clásicos, su favorito siempre era orgullo y prejuicio pero había agarrado esta vez uno actual, el prólogo hablaba de romance prohibido y sadomasoquismo. Encontró un puf al final del piso junto a una ventana y se sentó a leer.

-Así que te gusta leer?

-Oh, por Dios! – exclama dejando caer el libro asustada, llevaba unas treinta paginas leídas y estaba tan absorta que no se dio cuenta que alguien se había acercado.

-Lo siento, no quise asustarte – musita aquella voz y ella jadea tratando de calmar sus latidos acelerados.

Ve como una mano toma el libro y sube la mirada siguiéndolo, no puede evitar impresionarse, él es increíblemente hermoso. Tiene unas bermudas verdes pino solamente, su torso desnudo le muestra un cuerpo trabajado y un abdomen duro, su pecho es ancho y su cintura estrecha, tiene una barba corta, de unos cuatro días a lo mejor, le llama la atención ese cabello cobrizo y alborotado, tan loco y brilloso y sus ojos, son del verde más intenso y hermoso que ha visto nunca.

-Está bien, yo… solo me distraje. – musita bajando la mirada.

-Qué haces aquí leyendo? Deberías estar en la fiesta – murmura viendo la contraportada del libro – sado? Intenso! – murmura sonriente, ella se sonroja enseguida al haber sido descubierta leyendo ese tipo de libros, solo Jessica sabe de su afición por los libros de amor erótico.

-Yo no… me llevo bien con las fiestas – musita bajo aun avergonzada. Ve como él se agacha frente a ella y la toma por la barbilla mirándola con fascinación.

-Es un color precioso – musita acariciando su mejilla con el dedo índice, lo aparta un segundo después para mirarla a los ojos un poco confuso – eres una de las niñas que vino con Royce – afirma y ella asiente. – eres la prima? – pregunta ladeando la cabeza.

-No – susurra tratando de mirar a otro lado, su mirada es demasiado intensa e intimidante. Él asiente dos veces entendiendo.

-De acuerdo, entonces eres la chica importante. Lástima.

-Cómo? – pregunta levantando la cabeza cuando él la suelta y se pone de pie. – que… que lastima qué? – pregunta confundida.

-Hubiera sido increíble que solo fueras la prima. – comenta dándole la espalda mientras va hacia un estante de libros de economía.

-De que hablas? No entiendo! – pregunta poniéndose de pie para seguirlo. Choca con su espalda cuando él se detiene para girarse, la toma por los brazos para no dejarla caer. Sus miradas conectan por segundo u horas pero ambos lo sienten, está ahí, es intenso, ardiente, casi insoportable pero él cierra los ojos y niega antes de soltarla y dar un paso atrás.

-Eres la chica de la que Royce siempre habla – murmura serio mientras descansa los brazos sobre la baranda de madera mirando hacia el piso de abajo – te llamas Isabella, no es así? – pregunta y ella asiente. – pues es la afirmación que necesitaba y entiendo el porqué de su obsesión. Eres malditamente perfecta.

-Yo… que? – Jadea más confundida aun – no entiendo nada. De que hablas? – él bufa y niega cansado, se pasa una mano por el cabello con impotencia.

-Royce ha estado hablando de ti en la universidad durante los últimos tres años – gruñe con los dientes apretados – Isabella tiene el cabello así… Isabella tiene los ojos así… Isabella sabe hacer esto… Isabella es preciosa… Isabella es inteligente… Isabella es… Isabella es y toda esa mierda de Isabella es me tiene jodido.

-Yo… lo siento? – susurra confusa sin saber que decir, él resopla una sonrisa y la mira con melancolía.

-Él tiene razón. Eres jodidamente perfecta. Durante tres años he sabido cada cosa sobre ti, tus estudios, tus logros en el club de teatro, tu talento como capitana de las animadoras a pesar de ser torpe con tus propios pies, tu amor por el arte y los libros, tu inmenso corazón bondadoso, tu humor satírico… - gruñe y vuelve a pasarse una mano por el cabello – cuando comenzaste a desarrollarte fue peor.

-Que…

-Bella está preciosa decía… – continua hablando casi gruñendo sin dejarla hablar – sus tetas son impresionantes, su culo es impresionante, su sonrisa pícara es impresionante, cada maldita cosa es impresionante. – Se separa de la baranda y la mira – te idealicé en mi cabeza – gruñe tocando su cabeza varias veces con su dedo índice – nunca me enseñó una foto de ti a pesar de tenerla, me hice mil imágenes sobre ti pero ninguna te ha hecho justicia.

-Mira… lo siento – susurra ella dando dos pasos atrás algo nerviosas y asustada. – no sé de qué hablas. Yo ni quisiera he visto a Royce más que unos días cada verano, inclusive hoy es la primera vez que lo veo desde hace un año, como puede él…

-acaso no lo sabes? – pregunta él confuso y da los pasos que ella retrocedió, ella vuelve a retroceder por instinto y pega su espalda al ventanal, él la acorrala entre la ventana y su cuerpo dejándola sin escapatoria.

-Que debo saber? – jadeo nerviosa y asustada. Él aspira el aroma de su cabello y gruñe bajo.

-Hasta tienes el aroma que él dice – gruñe molesto – ese bastardo sabe todo sobre ti, cada paso que das, cada aliento que tomas, cada sueño que tienes, incluso sabe de tu aversión a las mariposas y tu alergia a la anestesia general.

-Qué? Pero… como es que tú no eres el acosador? – pregunta alterada, él sonríe levemente.

-Nunca te había visto, Isabella. Todo lo que sé de ti lo sé por Royce, era mi roomie en la universidad y todos los malditos días me decía una cosa nueva de ti. Y créeme, creo que hasta yo estaría obsesionado contigo. Eres hermosa, preciosa y eres como un farol de luz que atrae a todas las malditas polillas alrededor.

-Si eso es cierto… - susurra nerviosa al sentir las manos de él a los lados de su cintura, muy cerca, puede sentir el calor a través de su vestido blanco veraniego. – por qué nunca se acercó a mí? – pregunta con valentía mirándolo a los ojos, tiene que subir la mirada porque es más alto, él baja la mirada y hace una mueca.

-Eres menor de edad, preciosa. No va a meter la pata contigo siendo la hija del comisionado de Washington. Esperará a que tenga dieciocho.

-Eso… eso es improbable – niega nerviosa y mira sus ojos – él me gusta solo un poco pero, hasta yo sé que él no es para mí. Y cuando tenga dieciocho no pienso estar aquí, no quiero nada con Royce solo quiero… irme – gruñe seria y él frunce el cejo y baja las manos.

-Qué? – pregunta confuso – no sientes nada por él?

-No – contesta enseguida – si, me sentí atraída por él, deslumbrada tal vez pero nada tan impresionante y tengo un objetivo y es largarme para siempre de este lugar. Donde nadie pueda encontrarme. – él la mira con exagerado asombro, se supone que ella estaba enamorada de él, Royce se lo había repetido mil veces, Isabella besaba el suelo que él pisaba, bastardo arrogante.

-Pero… - se detiene cuando escucha que la puerta se abre y Royce asoma su cabeza, él enseguida tapa a Isabella con su cuerpo y toma sus labios en un beso intenso y desesperado.

-Hey, Cullen! – grita Royce y este se separa solo lo justo de la chica, le tapa la boca con una mano y gira un poco la cabeza. – Has visto a Isabella?

-A quién? – Pregunta molesto – estoy ocupado ahora mismo Royce, lárgate.

-Bien, joder! – gruñe y cierra la puerta. Él vuelve a mirarla y la encuentra mirándolo con sorpresa.

-Lo siento pero tenía que hacerle creer que solo eras una de las chicas de afuera, por favor, no grites – él aparta la mano de su boca lentamente mientras ella solo lo mira agitada, ese beso había prácticamente el primero que había recibido.

Era cierto que Adam Greyson la había besado a los quince, pero él solo rozó sus labios por unos diez segundos y luego salió corriendo nervioso, luego había besado a Royce a los dieciséis pero fue también algo superficial, solo un roce de labios, luego había atacado su cuello y su escote y corrió lejos de él, ahora ese chico la besaba con pasión, con ansias, con labios, lenguas y dientes y había sido devastador para su cuerpo.

-Yo… - susurra aun sintiendo cosquillas en su vientre y en sus senos, su pecho roza estos, los cuales están sensibles y una de sus manos la sujeta por el cuello calentando su piel – puedes besarme de nuevo? Por favor? – jadea ansiosa y él gruñe.

-Mierda, Isabella – susurra y un segundo después invade su boca nuevamente, gime al sentir el contacto de su lengua, ella es cálida, suave y deliciosa, su lengua húmeda y picara batalla con él sacándolo de quicio, quiere reñirle que no lo haga, que deje de besarle así, que deje de provocarlo más pero no puede, lo necesita, ella es jodidamente suave por todos lados, tan inocente y tan picara.

La toma del culo y la alza haciendo que su dura erección roce con su caliente centro. Puede sentirlo a través de la poca tela, amasa su culo y la siente moverse sobre él, meciéndose entre sus manos, ella gime y él toma su gemido, quiere todo de ella. Deja sus labios a duras penas y va dejando un reguero de besos húmedos por su barbilla y cuello, la pega a la ventana y afinca su erección en ella haciéndola gritar de placer.

-Sabes tan bien – gruñe lamiendo su cuello, ella jadea y él sube una mano para tomar uno de sus senos, son grandes, abarcan sus manos por completo – joder, Isabella. Eres tan exquisita.

-Oh, necesito… necesito… - ella gime moviéndose sobre él restregándose en su erección.

-Que quieres, nena? Dímelo y te lo doy…

-Yo… no lo sé. – Gruñe ansiosa – me siento al borde de algo – Edward siente un gruñido salir de los más profundo de su pecho y toma sus labios de nuevo mientras baja sus manos hacia el caliente y húmedo sexo de Isabella. El neandertal que hay en él celebra al saber que ella es virgen y que jamás ha tenido un orgasmo.

-Déjame aliviarte, nena. – ella asiente jadeando y él aparta el bañador y acaricia la húmedas bañando sus dedos antes de insertar lentamente un dedo.

-Oh, Dios! – gime alto echando la cabeza hacia atrás.

-Eso, linda. – Susurra besando su cuello y su pecho sin dejar de mirar la expresión de su cara – déjame llevarte alto – comienza a mover el dedo dentro y fuera hasta que busca meter un segundo dedo, con algo de resistencia, es muy estrecha, con más gemidos los acepta profundamente – estás tan apretada, preciosa. – ella gime más alto y más seguido mientras el mueve sus dedos dentro de ella deleitándose con la imagen erótica frente a él.

-Oh, joder! – gime apretando los ojos mientras mueve sus caderas sobre la mano de él.

-Eso, nena. Lo sientes? Sientes la presión en tu vientre? Como recorre tus piernas y brazos? Ese rico hormigueo que se concentra aquí abajo? – susurra él incitándola, sabe que está cerca, quiere que se corra, quiere ser el primero en dárselo.

-Sí, sí, lo siento! – gime ansiosa.

-Vamos, nena. Siéntelo más. Siente la presión, siente como se recoge para luego expandirse. – ella jadea y abre los ojos y lo mira fijamente, eso fue lo que él necesitó para correrse en sus pantalones, esa mirada de lujuria total en esos preciosos ojos marrones, era sexo puro. – córrete! Córrete ya! – ordena apretando los dientes sintiendo el placer recorrerle el cuerpo y grita. Él toma su boca para absorber sus gritos, lo quiere todo, su orgasmo, sus gritos, su cuerpo, todo.

-Eso… eso fue… - ella jadea buscando aire mientras descansa la cabeza en el pecho de él. Este saca sus dedos de su centro, se corrió en su mano y si, necesita probarla, ella ve como él lleva esos dedos que estuvieron dentro de ella a su boca y gruñe – pero que…

-Eres tan jodidamente deliciosa – gruñe y luego la besa haciéndola sentir su sabor – nada sabe mejor que tú, hermosa. – suspira y ella vuelve a descansar su cabeza en el pecho cálido de él. – te ha gustado, nena? – pregunta en un susurro mientras la carga para tirarse en el puf con ella sobre él. Sabe que la ha dejado agotada y eso le ha subido el ego mucho más.

-Eso fue increíble. Jamás había sentido eso. – él sonríe con arrogancia y muy en el fondo de su mente se burla de Royce "ahora es mía, hijo de puta bastardo".

-Puedo dártelo siempre que quieras, nena. – Susurra aspirando el aroma de su cabello – eres mi chica ahora, mía y ningún bastardo va a cambiar eso. Ni siquiera Royce. Lo entiendes?

-Lo entiendo – susurra en su pecho. Le hubiera asustado la forma tan posesiva en que habló de ella, debería molestarle eso pero hay algo en él, algo especial, único y esa conexión que siente con él nunca la sentirá con Royce. Y quizás con nadie. – creo que deberíamos salir de aquí, el dueño de la casa puede molestarse. – él ríe y besa su cabello mientras la aprieta más a su cuerpo.

-El dueño no va a molestarse. La casa es mía – ella levanta la cabeza con asombro y él le sonríe ladinamente. – sí, nena. Es mía. Bueno, de mi familia. Así que estamos bien – ella vuelve a recostarse en su pecho más tranquila.

-Por cierto… cómo te llamas? – él vuelve a reír, la situación es de lo más bizarra, él sabe todo sobre ella, todo sobre su vida, la ha besado y la ha hecho correrse con sus manos, la ha probado y ahora están abrazados en silencio, pero ella ni siquiera sabe su nombre.

-Soy Edward, nena. Edward Cullen. Y te diré todo lo que quieras saber sobre mí para que sepas que esto no ha sido solo un desliz. Esto es serio y puede que permanente.

**_.0.0.0._**

**_So..._**

**_que les pareció?_**

**_déjenme _****_su Rw y nos leemos pronto._**

**_bye_**


	3. Ahora

_**ahora**_

_**.**_

-No puedes estar hablando enserio – el susurro de Edward es tan bajo que casi no se oye pero Isabella lo ha oído bien, ella mira el horror, la tristeza y la rabia en su mirada mientras se aleja de ella.

-No puedo simplemente jugar con esto, Edward. – musita bajo y suspira, ya no le teme al dolor ni al cansancio, no le teme al desgaste, tampoco a la muerte. Ha vivido para ver a su hija una última vez, eso es suficiente. Edward se muerde el labio inferior con fuerza y niega mientras las lágrimas comienzan a aglomerarse en sus ojos.

-No puedes… no… - toma aire y se agacha frente a ella, toma sus manos nervioso y angustiado – tienes tratamiento, verdad? Estás en tratamiento – afirma y asiente con la cabeza para creérselo – esto es solo una fase, tú… tú vas a salir de esto, lo sé. Tú…

-No, Edward. No creo que eso pase – musita con la voz entrecortada – he perdido mucho tiempo, tuve tratamiento al principio y sigo tomando medicinas pero… mis fondos se han ido y no… simplemente ya no puedo.

-No importa, yo pagaré todo, sabes que tengo como pagarlo. Bella nena, tenías que haber venido hace mucho, yo te habría ayudado y….

-No, Edward. No es solo el dinero… eso no me importa. Ya estoy… cansada, agotada de esto. De vivir así, no lo soporto más. – Aprieta los labios mientras la barbilla le tiembla debido al llanto que trata de contener – me rindo – susurra y él niega frenéticamente.

-No, Bella… no, tú no, nena. No, no puedes hacerme esto, no puedes hacernos esto. Llegaste hasta aquí para ver a Belli y luego irte? Abandonarnos? Echarte a morir en alguna parte? – pregunta con rabia y una inmensa melancolía que hace dolerle el corazón. – no, Isabella. No puedes.

-Por favor, Edward, solo…

-No! – grita poniéndose de pie, se siente agitado, desesperado, se pasa las manos por el cabello y mira alrededor reparando en Emmett que sigue serio mirándolos a ambos. – tú… - dice enseguida, iluminándose con la idea – tú eres doctor, tu puedes curarla, no?

-hermano, yo soy neurocirujano, tengo conocimiento de la medicina en general y sé cocer heridas pero no puedo curar un cáncer, no sé cómo. – Contesta con pesar – lo siento.

-Pero tienes este amigo tuyo… ham… - camina desesperado por el salón – Marcus, no? Él es oncólogo, el mejor de todo el maldito país.

-Sí, pero…

-Llámalo – ordena – pídele el favor, que vea a Isabella.

-Edward, para – Bella se levanta del sofá llamando su atención – no me gusta verte así, por favor, para. No hay más salida.

-No, no me resigno. Quiero verlo por mí mismo. – Isabella suspira cansada.

-Todos mis exámenes están en el auto – musita volviendo a sentarse y se pasa una mano por a frente, está sudando.

-Te sientes bien, Isabella? – pregunta Emmett agachándose frente a ella. Esta jadea buscando aire y niega mareada.

-Necesito mis… mis medi… medicinas… no puedo… - un segundo más tarde vuelve a desmayarse.

-Bella! – exclama Edward corriendo de nuevo a su lado – oh, joder! – gruñe tocando sus manos frías. – Emmett, por favor. Llámalo, quiero constatarlo por mí mismo. Ella no puede morir. – Emmett resopla mientras vuelve a revisar los signos vitales de Isabella y gruñe.

-Ve por las cosas de ella a su auto, los medicamentos y los malditos papeles – Edward se levanta rápidamente para salir corriendo – y Edward? – Este se detiene para ver a su hermano serio – ahora si vas a contarnos que mierda fue la que pasó hace diez años. – él aprieta los labios y asiente, les debe eso después de todo, sus hermanos le ayudaron con todo sin recibir ningún tipo de explicación a cambio.

Edward corre toda la entrada hasta la camioneta de Isabella, es una camioneta de segunda mano bien conservada, se mete en esta y mira que apenas hay un bolso en la parte de atrás, algunas carpetas en el piso y su cartera en el asiento del copiloto, el auto parece un campamento, dónde estabas, nena? Se pregunta mientras conduce de regreso a la casa, cuando está cerca ve a Emmett salir de la casa con Isabella en brazos, el corazón se le acelera más asustado y se baja enseguida.

-Abre atrás – le ordena Emmett y enseguida abre la puerta trasera.

-Qué pasó? – pregunta cuando ya están adentro.

-Arranca el puto auto a la clínica St James, no quiere despertar.

-Joder – un gruñido angustiado sale de su boca y derrapa en la entrada buscando salir de los confines de la casa, las verjas se abren antes de llegar y conduce lo más rápido que puede sin dejar de mirar la carretera, quiere ver a Isabella, mirarla por el retrovisor pero sabe que es una mala idea.

Quince minutos más tarde Emmett corre con Isabella en brazos por la entrada de emergencia de la clínica, Edward va detrás de él asustado viendo como los brazos de Isabella caen inertes a sus costados y su cabeza cuelga de los brazos de su hermano, no tiene su peluca, no se ve igual sin ella pero eso no le importa, la quiere a ella sana y salva.

-Espera aquí, Edward – gruñe Emmett y Edward se detiene en las puertas que llevan al ala de camillas, sabe que debe quedarse, ponerse histérico y pelear por querer ir con ella retrasaría todo y solo quiere verla despierta y bien. Dos minutos más tarde Emmett vuelve a aparecer – busca los medicamentos y los estudios de Isabella, no podemos diagnosticar nada sin saber que le pasa.

-De acuerdo – Edward corre de regreso al auto y saca todo, su cartera, bolso y carpetas, regresa a la sala de espera y le entrega la carpeta a Emmett la cual empieza a ojear enseguida, Edward busca en la cartera y el bolso de Isabella encontrando más de quince frascos de medicina – esto es… demasiado – musita sacando todo lo que encontró. Emmett hace una mueca con la boca al mirar los frascos y la carpeta llena de informes.

-No los suficientes, ella no está realmente bien. – Murmura y toma todos los frascos en sus manos – espera aquí. Iré a hablar con Marcus. Ya están estabilizando a Isabella.

-Cuando podré verla? – pregunta asustado.

-Cuando despierte podrás entrar. Deberías llamar a Jasper y ponerlo al tanto, Belli va a cenar sin nosotros.

-De acuerdo – Ve a su hermano desaparecer por las puertas de la sala de emergencia y suspira, saca su teléfono y lama a Jasper. Cuatro repiques después este le contesta.

-Donde están, Edward? hemos vuelto a la casa y no hay nadie!

-Donde está Isabel? – pregunta ansioso y nervioso.

-Ha subido a darse un baño. Que pasa, dónde están? – Edward escucha el jadeo de su hermano – y por qué hay una peluca en el mueble del salón?

-Jasper, necesito que ocultes esa peluca, que Belli no la vea. Estoy con Emmett en la clínica St James, Isabella se puso mal y… luego te lo explico todo pero no creo que volvamos por el resto del día.

-De acuerdo, solo… avísame como va todo, yo entretengo a Belli.

-Gracias – cuelga la llamada y comienza a caminar de un lado a otro por la sala de emergencias, está ansioso, asustado, frustrado, completamente impotente, no puede creer aunque ella haya aparecido, él estuvo buscándola un tiempo, estaba desesperado por respuestas, tenía que entender por qué estuvo distante, que le explicara por qué había escapado, intentaba no perder las esperanzas por él y por su hija, nunca dio con ella, ni siquiera los detectives privados habían podido localizarla.

Al final se dio por vencido, ella le había dicho que algún día volvería a verlos pero no pensó que pasaría una década para que eso sucediera. Se sienta en la incómoda silla y en contra de sus principios comienza a revisar el bolso de Isabella, ahí tiene algo de ropa, más que todo ropa vieja, demasiado usada, abre los bolsillos más pequeños y en una encuentra una foto, los ojos se le llenan de lágrimas al verla, al reconocer ese recuerdo.

Solo ellos dos, sentados en una banca en el parque de Port Ángeles, era la primera vez que salían a pasear en su estado de gestación después de la amenaza de aborto. Ella estaba molesta y quería salir de la casa, quería caminar, quería aire fresco, él no pudo negarse, caminaron lo más lento posible hasta el parque más cercano y luego se sentaron a ver a las familias a sus alrededores, Isabella se veía preciosa con su hinchado vientre, él había comenzado a acariciar su estómago cuando la bebé comenzó a moverse. Ella tomó la foto.

Claramente se veía a ella sonriendo a la cámara con su lindo vestido blanco floreado, su enorme vientre y Edward acariciándole la prominente barriga mientras hablaba con su bebé, mientras le decía cosas dulces y le besaba cuando la sentía moverse bajo sus manos. Era perfecto, ellos eran perfectos. La foto estaba gastada y algo arrugada y aun así seguía mostrándole lo perfecta que fue su vida entonces.

Siguió revisando el bolso y encontró un sobre con una carta, no tenía remitente ni nada pero se veía vieja, decidió no tocarla, ya estaba invadiendo demasiado su privacidad. Siguió buscando y encontró la cadena de filigrana de oro que él le había regalado, tenía un dije en forma de corazón con circonio y detrás las iniciales de ambos. Se lo había dado hace tanto tiempo. Los recuerdos dolían pero era mejor que nada.

Cerró el bolso y comenzó a buscar en su cartera, ahí tenia lo básico que tienen todas las mujeres, cepillo para el cabello, maquillaje, labiales, toallitas húmedas, una libreta pequeña con números telefónicos y su monedero, lo abrió para ver otra foto, era la misma que vio hace un momento pero esta era más pequeña y estaba más conservada, encontró su identificación, su carnet de conducir y bastante dinero, demasiado dinero. Entre los compartimentos de las tarjetas encontró varias más y frunció el cejo confundido al encontrar un puñado de identificaciones falsas.

-Pero que… - se detuvo mientras las sacaba una a una.

_**Isabella Lowel, Mississippi**_

_**Isabela Baines, Montana**_

_**Isabella Resse, Illinois**_

_**Isabella Cotwell, Wyoming**_

_**Isabella Stratham, Louisiana**_

_**Isabella Smith, New York**_

_**Isabella Duncan, California.**_

Había un total de siete identificaciones falsas en su monedero, no había nada más, eso le estaba preocupando, por qué necesitaba ella siete identificaciones falsas? Por qué había viajado tanto? De qué se estaba escondiendo? Era solo una parte de las preguntas que Edward estaba haciéndose en su cabeza. Guardó todo dispuesto a hablarlo con sus hermanos y con Isabella luego y esperó.

-Edward – este levanta la mirada para encontrar a Emmett yendo hacia él, se pone de pie enseguida esperando noticias – ya está estabilizada, su estado es delicado y no tiene mucho tiempo de estar operada, las emociones de hoy y el haber montado a caballo le han hecho daño. Se le está administrando su tratamiento usual vía intravenoso y un suero para hidratarla.

-Ha despertado? – pregunta nervioso pero levemente menos asustado.

-Aun no, es complicado, los estudios que tiene han sido realizados en hospitales de bajos recursos, Marcus ha recomendado repetírselos para verificar o descartar algunas de las lesiones y enfermedades que muestran sus estudios.

-Enfermedades? – Pregunta atemorizado – cuantas tiene? No es solo el cáncer? – Emmett niega con pesar.

-Los últimos estudios que se realizaron después de la cirugía craneal muestran una rotura de un ligamento y meningitis. Y una falla de riñón.

-Oh, joder – susurra pasándose las manos por la cara intentando absorber todo – puede hacerse un trasplante de riñón no es así? – pregunta nervioso.

-Si se puede, pero de nada serviría, el consejo médico no aprobaría un trasplante si su tiempo de vida es limitado. Hay que descartar y reanalizar el examen de meningitis y la propagación de un cáncer.

-Por qué la operación fue craneal? – pregunta Edward cruzándose de brazos, quiere entender todo lo que puede.

-fue un tumor, Edward. Un tumor cancerígeno en su cerebro, fue una operación riesgosa, vi los informes y las tomografías y era un lugar difícil al cual acceder pero lo lograron, se supone que la quimio eliminan el resto o algún residuo pero fue un poco más complicado que eso.

-Entonces…

-entonces – continua Emmett – hay que rehacer los exámenes para saber si su calidad de vida es tan limitada como muestra estos exámenes anteriores. Le diré a Marcus que le dé prioridad a Isabella. Pero esto es algo que no podemos apresurar, de acuerdo?

-De acuerdo. – murmura Edward cansado, tiene demasiadas cosas en la cabeza, demasiado que asimilar, demasiado que pensar, su vida había sido tan monocromática durante su ausencia, lo único que le daba color era su hija, su pequeña nena tan igual a su madre y ahora no sabe qué va a pasar si ella muere y vuelve a abandonarlo.

-Bien, iré a ver cómo sigue y aprovecharemos de hacer varios de los exámenes mientras está inconsciente.

-Tu también lo harás? Pensé que Marcus lo haría – murmura Edward confundido. Emmett asiente levemente.

-Sí, lo sé. Pero su caso no es un cáncer leucémico o un cáncer de estómago, es un cáncer cerebral, la neurocirugía y la oncología van de la mano aquí. Y siendo el jefe de cirugía me doy el privilegio de vigilar todo de cerca. Deberías ir a casa, pasar un tiempo con Belli y volver mañana, esto va a ser algo complicado.

-Emmett, no creo que…

-No me contradigas, Edward – gruñe Emmett bajo. - Isabella no va a despertar hoy, se va a mantener dormida hasta que recupere fuerzas, el tratamiento la mantendrá demasiado débil. Apenas es medio día y Belli se va a preguntar que carajos pasa. Ve a casa, pasa tiempo con ella y mañana luego de que la dejes en el colegio vienes. – Edward suspira y asiente, sabe que Emmett tiene razón pero le asusta no volverla a ver.

-De acuerdo, pero avísame si sabes algo más y si despierta.

-Lo haré. Ahora vete.

Edward regresó a casa con la cabeza hecha un lio, todos sus sentimientos, esos que creyó haber encerrado bajo llave estaban volviéndolo loco, tantas preguntas estaban acumulándose en su mente, junto con los nervios por tener que hablar con sus hermanos. Estaba angustiado, asustado, triste y molesto, si ella se hubiera quedado con él, si ella no lo hubiera dejado como lo hizo, no entiende que fue lo que pasó, no entiende que la llevó a alejarse de él a último momento, quiere poder entender todo.

Necesita sacar el rencor que siente hacia Isabella de su sistema, lo ha guardado mucho tiempo, preguntándose contantemente "Acaso no somos suficiente motivo para ella?" estuvo listo para un enfrentamiento por los primeros cinco años, listo para pelear, para reclamarle, para gritarle todo lo injusta y mala que había sido con ellos al final pero luego ella nunca apareció, era como si hubiera muerto y toda la rabia de él se volvió tristeza y anhelo. Contantemente rezaba para que llegara a su puerta y así poder abrazarla y pedirle que nunca se fuera pero parece que llegó muy tarde.

Aparca la camioneta de Bella al lado de su auto, siempre le han gustado los autos costosos y de última generación, su última adquisición fue un SUB Luxury del año color negro, a Belli le encanta y es bastante seguro, él pensaba llenar a Isabella de regalos y lujos como ese pero ella nunca se dejó, él peleaba con ella por eso pero ahora piensa que hubiera preferido no darle lujos ni regalos con tal de tenerla a su lado.

-Papi, dónde estabas? – Edward sonríe hacia su hermosa princesa, tiene un lindo vestido rosa y converse, su cabello largo y suelto y una espectacular sonrisa, es el clon de su madre, tan idéntica a ella en todo, hasta en el gusto en zapatos. Cuando la tuvo en sus brazos y se fue de aquel hospital decidió que se iría para siempre, que no miraría atrás, había decidido llamar a su bebé "Zoe" era un nombre lindo y nada tenía que ver con Isabella o con el nombre que habían elegido para la bebé pero en solo un segundo, una pequeña fracción de segundo que pasó en cámara lenta pudo ver los ojos de Isabella en su hija. Sabía que iba a ser su tortura vivir con la niña pero si era lo único que tendría de Bella entonces lo atesoraría siempre.

-Lo siento, princesa. Isabella se puso enferma y con tío Emmett la llevamos al médico. – No podía mentirle a su pequeña, nunca le había mentido, quizás no le decía todas las verdades pero intentaba decirle lo más posible. Su bebé era su vida, o la mitad de ella al menos. Belli hizo una mueca triste enseguida.

-Pero se encuentra bien? – pregunta con cierto toque de preocupación. Edward intenta sonreírle y niega.

-No del todo. Está internada en el medico, no creo que salga de ahí en unos días. Tío Emmett se ha quedado a cuidarla.

-Oh, qué triste, papi – musita frunciendo la boquita – pero tío Emmett va a curarla, él siempre me cura las heridas – Edward asiente y sonríe, esperanzado de que pudiera ser así de fácil – podemos ir a visitarla más tarde? – Edward se tensa pero reacciona enseguida.

-Lo siento, hija. Pero Isabella no puede recibir visitas. Cuando tío Emmett nos diga cómo está veremos si podemos ir, de acuerdo?

-De acuerdo. – Isabel abraza a su padre y Edward suspira con cansancio y tristeza.

-Ya almorzaste, cariño? – pregunta besando su cabello.

-Sí, Tío Jasper y yo ya almorzamos. Weilon dejó tu comida y la de tío Emmett en la cocina, ha ido a descansar.

-Está bien, cariño. Gracias. Creo que iré al estudio, aun no tengo hambre. Que vas a hacer? – ella sonríe a su padre.

-Voy a preparar mi uniforme y mi bolso para mañana.

-De acuerdo. Hiciste toda tu tarea? Ayer no te vi tomar ninguno de tus cuadernos.

-Todo listo, papi. Weilon me ayudó el viernes en la tarde.

-De acuerdo – besa su cabello y le sonríe – igual repasa los cuadernos a ver si no tienes nada pendiente. Nos vemos en un rato, bien?

-Sí, papi – la pequeña sale corriendo escaleras arriba y Edward suspira. No comprende aun cómo lidiar con todo lo que está en su cabeza. Se pasa una mano por la cara con gesto cansado y suspira.

-Vamos al estudio – levanta la vista para ver a Jasper recostado en el umbral del salón, no lo había visto y no sabía cuánto tiempo llevaba ahí. Edward asiente y caminan por el final del pasillo y entran al despacho de Edward. El lugar es bastante serio y lúgubre, todo es de madera marrón rojiza y barnizada, muebles, estantes, escritorio, libreros, las paredes de un color beige y el piso es un alfombrado color verde pizarra, sus hermanos le decían que parecía el estudio de un catedrático.

Jasper se va a la esquina cerca de la ventana que tiene vista al jardín lateral y sirve dos vasos con bourbon, le tiende uno a Edward que ya se ha sentado en su silla tras el escritorio y él ha ido hasta el sofá de cuero marrón, se sienta y bebe un sorbo mientras espera a que Edward diga algo pero este solo se encuentra mirando a la nada, perdido y angustiado. Jasper suspira y niega con tristeza, la última vez que vio a su hermano así fue hace cinco años cuando regresó de un viaje a américa.

-Edward, que ha ocurrido? – pregunta intentando sonar lo más tranquilo posible, el silencio de su hermano mayor lo está impacientando.

Edward mira a Jasper por un par de segundos, su cabeza duele a horrores. Lo ve calmado y tranquilo, de los tres, Jasper siempre ha sido el más sensato y serio a pesar de ser el menor. Él como el mediano era más impulsivo, aventurero, le gustaba tomar riesgos e improvisar sobre la marcha, Emmett por su parte siempre fue un tipo alegre pero lleno de responsabilidades, más inteligente que cualquiera y competitivo, excepto con sus hermanos, siempre iba a la par con ellos y los alentaba a ir por más.

-Isabella… - se detiene un segundo recordando como la había seguido a galope desde campo traviesa aterrorizado de que ella se marchara. – de desmayó mientras intentaba huir de aquí.

-De acuerdo – Jasper alarga la frase esperando a que diga mas pero Edward no lo hace – pasó algo más para que tuvieran que llevarla a la clínica? Tuvo que haber sido grave. – Edward no quiere explicar nada, está cansado y aturdido.

-Ella… - suspira con rabia porque no sabe cómo simplificarlo, no sabe cómo suavizar ese tipo de noticia. – demonios, Jasper. Ella tiene cáncer.

-Cáncer? – Pregunta en un susurro mientras deja el vaso de bourbon a medio camino de su boca – estás hablando en serio? – pregunta con asombro.

-Bueno, el hecho de que usa peluca, tiene medicinas para ello y un montón de estudios en carpetas en su camioneta, me dicen que sí. Si lo tiene – gruñe destilando sarcasmo y rabia.

-Pudo haberlos falsificado y…

-Emmett está con Marcus Vulturi haciendo todos los malditos estudios para descartar que tiene un tiempo limitado de vida, Jasper! – grita perdiendo la paciencia – no puede mentir sobre esa mierda!

-Bueno, no puedes culparme por dudar – murmura afincando sus codos a sus rodillas y lo mira expectante – si no mal recuerdo llegaste a casa de mamá hace diez años llorando con una bebé recién nacida en brazos, nunca dijiste nada sobre la madre y ahora resulta que una mujer, cuyo nombre es igual al de tu hija y es la viva copia de ella aparece en tu puerta y ahora tiene cáncer? Me suena a excusa barata!

-Basta! – Grita levantándose de la silla – entiendo la desconfianza, yo también lo hubiera pensado si me lo hubiera dicho, pero lo vi, Jasper, vi su cambio, vi la maldita cicatriz en toda su cabeza, la vi desmayarse frente a mi dos veces. Solo... – suelta el aire sintiéndose sobrepasado por toda la situación – es difícil, de acuerdo? Lo que pasé con ella fue… fue especial y sí, hay incógnitas que debo responderles a ustedes pero necesito que ella me responda otras a mí para entender que pasó hace diez años.

-Bien – Jasper se levanta del sofá y lo mira fijamente, son del mismo alto pero son increíblemente diferentes, Edward se parece a su madre mientras que Jasper se parece a su padre, aun así sus caracteres son iguales. – solo espero que la explicación sea razonable, una excusa barata no me hará perdonar el hecho de que haya abandonado a mi sobrina.

-De acuerdo – murmura este entendiendo. Él piensa lo mismo. Necesita saber qué fue lo que la impulsó a dejarlo con su hija recién nacida y desaparecer del mapa

_**hey!**_

_**les dejé mas incógnitas o ya están sacando sus propias conclusiones?**_

_**quiero saberlo!**_

_**volveré enseguida... publicaré antes de las 24hr**_

_**o 15hr.**_


	4. ten years ago 2

**TEN YEARS AGO**

**.**

-Estás cómoda, nena? – pregunta Edward cerniéndose sobre ella en su cama. Habían dejado la biblioteca y se habían escabullido evadiendo a Royce por toda la casa hasta la tercera planta donde estaba su habitación. Él no quería dejarla ir aun y ella no estaba lista para dejar la comodidad de sus brazos.

-Ahora lo estoy – susurró abrazando el cuello de Edward, todo el cuerpo de él, duro, definido, exquisito estaba sobre el de ella sin presionarla, solo estaba dándole calor y llenándola de suaves caricias. Ella comenzó a jugar con el cabello de su nuca y él gimió bajo.

-Eso se siente jodidamente bien – susurra con los ojos cerrados, ella ríe y besa su mejilla. Edward vuelve a mirarla, sus ojos marrones brillan de felicidad, adora su mirada, podría vivir feliz solo mirándola – de que te ríes, preciosa? – Pregunta mientras le acaricia el cuello con la nariz – me encanta tu aroma.

-De ti, tu cara es un poema cuando gimes – musita un poco cohibida. Edward ve como se sonroja y siente como vuelve a excitarse, su idea no era hacerle el amor, no ahora, ella necesita algo mejor que un momento en una fiesta de universitarios pero se lo está haciendo difícil.

-Nena, no has visto tu cara entonces, eso sí es un poema – busca sus labios y la besa con deseo y pasión, deja otro reguero de besos por su mejilla y cuello haciéndola estremecer – un delicioso, dulce, exquisito y sensual poema.

-Edward – gime cuando él baja a su escote y toma uno de sus senos en su boca por encima de su vestido. Isabella toma un puñado del cabello de Edward con fuerza y él gruñe sintiendo placer, nada es mejor que el sexo rudo y duro pero no va a ser así, no con ella, por lo menos no en ese momento. Su primera vez debe ser suave y llena de pasión.

-Me deseas, princesa? – pregunta con la voz ronca mientras sigue bajando por su cuerpo, sube su vestido para encontrar un lindo traje de baño de dos piezas azul oscuro – eres tan preciosa.

-Por favor, Edward. Quiero más – gime extasiada mientras él acaricia su centro por encima del bañador. Puede oler su excitación, está húmeda y caliente, siente como su cuerpo se remueve debajo de él. Un ramalazo de deseo le recorre la espalda hasta su ya dura erección y gruñe.

-Que tanto es más, nena? – ronronea besando su ombligo y va subiendo mientras que también sube su vestido para sacarlo de su cuerpo, se muerde el labio al ver sus preciosas tetas, siempre ha sido un hombre de culos pero joder, ella tiene las mejores tetas que haya visto jamás. Podría escribir mil malditos poemas sobre ellas.

-Todo… - gime cuando Edward toma uno de sus pezones en su boca, ha apartado el bañador y ha tomado la carne caliente y suave. Isabella grita de placer mientras él chupa y saborea, le encanta verla perdida en el éxtasis – quiero todo! – gime más fuerte y Edward no puede contenerse, la necesita, claro que la necesita.

-Vas a volverme loco, bonita – murmura con la voz ronca y se deshace de la parte de debajo de su traje de baño – joder, eres tan suave y estás tan caliente – susurra acariciando sus pliegues húmedos, Isabella gime y hecha la cabeza hacia atrás, Edward no puede evitar mirarla, es tan preciosa. Comienza a prepararla con sus dedos, primero uno, luego dos, tanteando su canal estrecho, su humedad y su calor.

Se siente tan jodidamente difícil para él no poseerla duro, rápido, con rudeza, ella es toda sensualidad y perfección pero debe esperar un poco más. Un tercer dedo acompaña a los otros dos y Bella grita cuando Edward toca el lugar indicado dentro de ella, él se siente pletórico, orgulloso y tan increíblemente macho de ser él quien le provoque esas sensaciones, de ser el único que la haga sentirse así, de ser el único que va a estar dentro de ella.

-Estás lista, nena? – pregunta Edward dejándola al borde del orgasmo, no aguanta más, el cuello y el pecho de Isabella están rojos por el rubor, sus pechos erguidos, duros y rojizos por su boca, está tan húmeda en su centro que los dedos de Edward entran y salen con tanta suavidad, pero está desesperado, siente que va a explotar si no la tiene, ya se siente como un adolescente de nuevo.

-Si, por favor. Hazme el amor – gime y Edward ruge con orgullo, ella es tan dulce y tan… Demonios… no tiene ni siquiera que pedírselo, él le hará el amor las veces que ella le pida. Termina de sacarse sus pantalones y se posiciona en su entrada.

-Voy a hacerlo rápido, de acuerdo? Un solo dolor, no creo aguantar ir lento.

-Confió en ti – susurra mirándolo a los ojos agitada. Edward besa sus labios y la toma de la cintura y sin dejar de mirarle a los ojos se hunde en ella de una sola estocada. La maldita gloria. – Mierda! – grita Bella cerrando los ojos un segundo, está tensa y una pequeña lagrima baja por su mejilla.

-Shh, preciosa – susurra Edward besando sus labios, su mejilla y luego limpia esa lagrima solitaria mientras le acaricia para ayudarla a relajarse – lo siento, lo siento, nena. Te duele mucho? – pregunta con la voz ronca, su cuerpo y su cabeza le piden que se mueva, que le haga el amor ya pero necesita que ella esté bien, quiere que lo disfrute.

-Si – susurra unos segundos después un poco más relajada, abre los ojos para encontrase los verdes brillantes de Edward mirándola con deseo, anhelo y un profundo amor. – Ya ha pasado – murmura moviéndose un poco haciendo gemir a Edward – eso se siente bien.

-joder, princesa. Estás matándome. – gruñe tenso, ella ríe bajito y besa sus labios.

-Muévete ya. Hazme el amor.

-Como ordenes, nena. – Edward comienza un vaivén lento que va apresurando mediante los gemidos de ella aumentan, la sensación de estar en su interior es única, es increíble, es como estar en el paraíso. Él había estado con muchas antes, no era un santo y había decidido aprovechar la universidad lo más posible y tuvo sexo tanto como pudo pero ahora notaba que todo aquello era una acción sin emoción, solo una liberación de estrés y nada más. Lo que estaba experimentando con Bella era amor puro y no iba a dejarla ir jamás.

-Edward… Dios, yo… ah! – grita moviéndose debajo de él. Edward sostiene sus caderas con fuerza y gruñe mientras la penetras con más fuerza, está a punto, puede sentirlo, se ha puesto más húmeda, más caliente, más estrecha.

-Vamos, nena. Ya casi, córrete para mí. –ronronea en su oído y muerde su hombro, eso fue lo que bastó para que ella gritara y arañara su espalda mientras se corría en torno a él. El dolor de las uñas de Bella en su espalda y su sexo apretándolo tanto como podía fue todo lo que él no pudo soportar y se corrió con cuatro estocadas más cayendo en su pecho. – joder.

-Eso fue increíble – musita jugando con el cabello de Edward, él alza un poco la mirada y le sonríe antes de darle un beso en los labios.

-Tú eres increíble – susurra extasiado – eres mía, Isabella. Lo sabes, no? Eres mi chica y no me interesa si tienes algún adolescente de mierda como novio, eres mía.

-No tengo novio, Edward – susurra ella tranquilamente, debería asustarle su posesividad pero no, eso solo le excita y le encanta, él es perfecto en todo sentido para ella.

-Bien – contesta quitándose de encima de ella y atrayéndola a su pecho para acostarla a su lado – porque de ahora en adelante solo yo puedo besar tus labios, tomar tu mano y hacerte el amor. De acuerdo? – ella lo mira a los ojos y sonriendo asiente.

-Creo que deberíamos bajar – musita luego de estar un rato acostados sin decir ni una palabra, solo estar ahí, retozando, era perfecto – Jessica y Royce deben estar buscándome.

-No quiero dejarte ir pero tienes razón – la ayuda a levantarse y comienza a ponerle el bañador y el vestido, es su linda muñeca, después de que ella está vestida él busca otro pantalón que usar y caminan hacia la puerta.

-Royce va a estar furioso. – musita Bella cuando salen al pasillo.

-Déjame a ese bastardo a mí, yo le diré que…

-No – le detiene ella enseguida parándose frente a él. - Voy a bajar primero y voy a decirle que me fui al jardín del frente y que no quería estar rodeada de tanta gente. No vamos a decirle nada a nadie.

-Pero, Bella… - la sujeta por el cuello y besa sus labios con rabia – eres mi chica, eres mía. Ese bastardo y todos los hijos de puta que están invadiendo mi casa deben saberlo. Tú eres mía!

-Por favor – susurra ella acariciando su pecho mientras le ruega con la mirada – Royce es como un papá oso y puede ponerse violento y sacarnos a Jess y a mí de aquí. No quiero irme aun. – Edward resopla porque su mirada es todo lo que necesita para postrarse a sus pies, pero no piensa decírselo, quiere parecer fuerte.

-De acuerdo. Pero no quiero que nadie te toque, ni siquiera él. – gruñe posesivo. Jamás se había sentido celoso pero Bella despertaba al bastardo en él.

-De acuerdo.

**_.0_**

-Donde estabas, Isabella? – pregunta Royce con voz molesta cuando Bella entra a la cocina donde está él con la chica rubia y Edward bebiendo una cerveza.

-Estaba en el jardín, la música me había aturdido un poco y me fui a caminar, me senté bajo los árboles y se me fue el tiempo. Lo siento. – Ve como Royce sonríe y se relaja enseguida para luego mirar a Edward.

-No te dije que ella era preciosa y perfecta! – exclama y Edward bebe de su cerveza sin dejar de mirar a Isabella.

-Sí, perfecta – musita y Royce suelta a la rubia para intentar abrazar a Isabella pero esta lo esquiva rápidamente y camina al refrigerador para sacar una botella de agua.

-Hey, iba a abrazarte, bonita! – pelea Royce un poco serio. Ella se recuesta a la cocina a medio metro de Edward y bebe el agua.

-Estás asqueroso, no gracias. Hueles a cerveza y no sé qué otras cosas.

-Bien, te lo dejo pasar por ahora – vuelve a tomar a la rubia y sonríe – vamos a la piscina, nena. – Luego mira a Isabella – no te pierdas, Bella. – ordena y ella asiente.

-Eso ha ido bien – murmura Edward sin dejar de ver por donde se fue Royce. Isabella sonríe sin mirarlo.

-Siempre he sabido como esquivar. – murmura sonriente.

-Aun quiero que todos sepan que eres mía – murmura esta vez mirándola con seriedad.

-Pronto.

-Bien. Entonces tengamos una cita. Tu y yo, mañana – Ella se muerde el labio inferior insegura. Como salir de Fork's sin que Jessica y Sue lo sepan? como salir con un tipo mayor? como no enamorarse de él?

-Mañana me parece perfecto.

**_.0.0_**

-Dónde vas, Bella? – pregunta Sue mientras la ve bajar rápidamente las escaleras hacia la salida de la casa. Bella se detiene y piensa que excusa poner para ese día. Había estado saliendo con Edward todos los días durante la siguiente semana. Ella había estado un poco nerviosa al principio de que él solo la hubiera querido para tener sexo, pero no, había sido todo un caballero y el mejor romántico del mundo.

Para la cita el día después de la fiesta, él la llevó de nuevo a Port Ángeles, fueron a un lindo restaurante, comieron mientras se hacían preguntas de todo tipo para conocerse un poco más, luego la llevó al cine donde vieron una comedia romántica y por ultimo fueron por un helado, nunca se propasó con ella y solo le robaba besos mientras le tomaba de la mano, para Bella fue la cita perfecta.

Los siguientes días fueron casi igual, un paseo por el parque, un almuerzo tardío, pasar el día en una librería, una comida en casa de Edward mientras veían la tv o jugaban video juegos, no fue hasta el día seis que hicieron el amor nuevamente, y fue tan mágico y especial como la primera vez. Ahora, era viernes y ella estaba saliendo antes de las seis de la mañana, algo muy extraño en ella.

-Es Black Friday, mamá – contesta emocionada, ella nunca se había perdido un viernes negro en Port Ángeles pero su emoción no era por eso obviamente. Sue odiaba los viernes negros, demasiado caos para ella.

-Vas a ir con Jessica? – pregunta tranquilamente mientras sale de la cocina.

-No, Jessica está de viaje con Royce y otros primos a California, se fueron esta mañana – contestó con semblante triste. En realidad Jessica se había ido el día después de la fiesta pero la excusa para sus salidas con Edward era Jessica.

-De acuerdo. Ten mucho cuidado. Intenta volver temprano.

-Lo intentaré. Te quiero, mamá!

-Y yo a ti, linda. – cuando estuvo a punto de salir Sue volvió a hablar – como te vas?

-Tomaré un taxi en el parque – dijo rápidamente saliendo, corrió casi cuatro cuadras y luego cortó camino a través de un tramo de bosque del parque para salir a la calle principal de Fork's donde le esperaba Edward en su auto, tenía un lindo Aston Martin vanquish negro. Demasiado lujoso para el pueblo.

-Hola, mi amor. Por qué tardaste tanto? – fue el saludo de Edward cuando subió y la tomó del cuello antes de que pudiera contestar para besarla con ansias. Invadió su boca con su lengua y cuando ella gimió se dio por satisfecho, le encantaba escucharla gemir.

-Lo siento – jadea ella sonriéndole pícaramente – Mamá estaba preguntando mucho – él asiente y acaricia su pierna enfundada en unos lindos vaqueros negros. Sabía que estaba caminando sobre hielo muy fino con Isabella, ella aún era menor de edad, debía pedir permiso para salir, sin contar que él podría ir preso si Charlie Swan se entera que ha estado pervirtiendo a su hija. Debía llevar las cosas al ritmo de su chica y aunque le llevara media vida eso iba a hacer.

-De acuerdo, princesa. Lista para conocer Seattle? – pregunta arrancando el auto. Ella chilla feliz y asiente frenéticamente.

-Vamos, vamos, vamos! – exclama y Edward ríe mientras acelera. A él le había dado tristeza la historia de la infancia de Isabella. Una madre de mierda, un padre malditamente ausente y una madrasta sin ningún poder legal sobre ella. Vivió en Seattle pero nunca lo conoció, su padre nunca la llevó a ningún lado pero para eso estaba él.

El viaje fue largo, tres horas a una muy alta velocidad, Edward conducía como un maniaco pero en vez de asustarle le gustaba. Lo primero que hicieron fue desayunar, estaban muriendo de hambre y Edward la llevó a su cafetera favorita en la ciudad, casi siempre iba con algunos amigos a pasar el rato o a comer en la madrugada cuando andaban de copas.

-Edward, que bueno verte de nuevo. Pensé que no volverías por aquí – Isabella mira a la chica pelirroja que se ha acercado a la mesa, tiene un vestido corto, uniforme de la cafetería, de un color amarillo vómito y un delantal blanco, le sonríe a Edward con descaro y él le devuelve la sonrisa tranquilamente.

-Me gradué hace una semana, Mía. Ya no tengo nada que hacer por acá. – contesta sonriéndole. Bella ve como la rubia, alta con gesto seductor acaricia el cabello de Edward.

-oh, eso es tan triste – hace un puchero lamentable sin dejar de tocarlo – aunque podríamos quedar esta noche, salgo a las ocho.

-Lo siento, Mía pero…

-De acuerdo, hazte el duro. Solo piénsalo. Voy por tu menú – le guiña un ojo antes de alejarse y eso fue lo que Isabella necesitó para explotar.

-Perfecto! – Exclama y se levanta de la mesa llena de rabia y ganas de matar a la pelirroja y a él – me voy – gruñe y sale del local rápidamente.

-Bella… Bella nena, espera! – grita Edward corriendo detrás de ella. Quien iba a creer que una mujer tan pequeña pudiera caminar tan rápido. Tiene ganas de llorar pero no va a darle el gusto. Va a buscar un jodido bus que la lleve a su casa – Isabella, para! – La toma del brazo y ella se suelta bruscamente de su agarre.

-No me toques! – grita colérica mientras lo mira a la cara, la gente se ha detenido alrededor para mirar que pasa. Edward levanta las manos y da un paso atrás, nunca había visto esa mirada dolida y llena de odio, no le ha gustado – no vuelvas a tocarme – sisea entre dientes furiosa.

-Nena, que pasa? Yo… no entiendo, por qué te pones así? Íbamos a comer y…

-Y esa maldita zorra decidió invitarte a coger mientras estaba contigo en la mesa! – exclama y Edward la mira con asombro. Ella nunca le había hablado así, mucho menos le había dicho esa palabra _"coger, follar, fornicar"_ no eran parte de su lenguaje. Ni siquiera las malas palabras fuera del dormitorio, eran muy pocas y no de esta magnitud.

-Mi amor, ella no… ella no me interesa. Yo solo te quiero a ti, lo siento. – pide intentando acercarse pero ella da un paso atrás.

-Te tocó, Edward – gruñe aún muy molesta – tocó tu cabello, te acarició como si fueran íntimos, casi se lanza sobre ti y yo debo perdonarte? Como hubieras reaccionado si un tipo que no conoces me acaricia el cabello y me invita a salir delante de ti? – pregunta cruzándose de brazos. Él se rasca la nuca nervioso y molesto. Le hubiera partido la cara al hijo de puta que osara poner una mano en su chica. Y lo hubiera matado siquiera antes de invitarla a salir.

-De acuerdo. Entiendo el punto. – Suspira mirándola a los ojos – lo siento. No volverá a pasar, princesa. Te lo prometo. No volveremos ahí, comeremos en otro lugar y luego… haremos un poco de turismo. – Se acerca de nuevo y agradece que ella no se aleja, toma sus manos y las besa – perdóname, amor. Pero no perdamos este día, es para ti y quiero que seas feliz. Por favor?

-Bueno… - Edward le pone los ojitos de borreguito y un puchero que siempre le ha funcionado, es algo tonto de hacer pero necesita que ella lo perdone – de acuerdo – contesta rondando los ojos – pero nadie, escúchame bien, Cullen. Nadie, que no sea yo puede tocar tu cabello, besar tus labios, tomar tu mano ni hacer el amor. Me has comprendido? – él sonríe extasiado y asiente enseguida antes de besarla como si no hubiera un mañana.

-Soy tuyo, nena. Solamente tuyo. Y tú eres mía, solo mía.

-Bien – contesta sonriendo un poco – ahora llévame a comer.

_**.0.0**_

-Isabella, esta mierda me está cansando! – gruñe Edward cruzándose de brazos frente al sofá. Se encuentran en su casa en Port Ángeles y Bella está sentada en el sofá mirando a cualquier lado menos a él, apenas le ha hablado en las últimas dos semanas y estuvo evitándolo toda la semana pasada – dime de una puta vez que pasa! – ordena casi gritando. Bella se encoge de hombros ante el grito y las lágrimas comienzan a caer por sus mejillas con abundancia.

-Lo siento – susurra bajito. Edward suspira y se pasa una mano por la cabeza mientras trata de calmarse. Llevan casi tres meses saliendo, los mejores meses de la vida de Edward y los de Isabella también, como cada pareja han tenido uno que otro desacuerdo pero siempre lo arreglaban antes de despedirse, pero ahora algo iba mal, Edward lo había empezado a notar hace poco.

Ella había estado ausente, cuando salían a pasear ella andaba distraída y distante, hablaba poco y evitaba mirarlo a los ojos, no le devolvía los besos con la misma pasión de antes y se había rehusado a hacer el amor con él. Edward podía entenderlo, la menstruación suele poner a las mujeres sensibles pero ya pasaron dos semanas y en vez de mejorar, solo empeoró. Por todo lloraba, se asustaba si la tocaba y comenzó a ponerle excusas para no verlo.

Edward estaba volviéndose loco, no quería pensar que Isabella estaba dejando de quererlo, apenas él le había mostrado una mínima fracción del amor que sentía, no podía simplemente dejar de amarlo. Hace apenas un mes se habían dicho esa palabra, ella no podía no quererlo, era imposible. Suspiró con pesar y se acuclilló frente a Bella, tomó sus manos y besó el dorso de cada una.

-Háblame, mi amor. – pide casi suplicando – dime que pasa? Estoy volviéndome loco aquí, nena. No quiero pensar que es que no me quieres – ella lo mira y niega mordiéndose el labio – bien, eso es un avance. Por favor, nena. Debes hablarme, debes decirme que te ha alejado de mí. Te amo y nada que haya pasado va a hacer que deje de quererte, debes entender que mi amor por ti es…

-Estoy embarazada – suelta sin dejarlo terminar.

-Qué? – jadea Edward sin dejar de mirar sus ojitos llorosos. Cae sentado al piso y parpadea tratando de asimilar esas palabras – estás… estás… - susurra y niega con asombro.

-Lo siento – llora ella tapándose la cara – lo siento tanto, yo no sé qué hacer y…

-Shh – Edward se obliga a salir del trance y se sienta a su lado para abrazarla y arrullarla sobre su pecho, acaricia su espalda y besa su cabello repetidas veces – no lo sientas, nena. No es tu culpa.

-No sabía cómo decirte… todo ha ido tan bien y ahora… yo no sé. Aún tengo diecisiete y no sé qué haré. Edward, tengo miedo.

-No estás sola, princesa. – Contesta decidido, la toma del rostro y la hace mirarlo a la cara – yo estoy contigo. Tu y yo hicimos a este bebé y tú y yo lo lograremos juntos – le sonríe asimilando la noticia – vas a hacerme papá, nena – musita sintiendo las lágrimas en sus ojos, sonríe y ella lo mira confusa – un hijo tuyo y mío – besa sus labios y al separarse ella lo vuelve a mirar confundida.

-No estás molesto? – pregunta relajándose un poco. Él sonríe y niega.

-Para nada, nena. Sé que aun eres muy joven y va a ser difícil para ti pero, yo me siento preparado para este nuevo paso. Sé que lo lograremos.

-Dios, Edward. Estaba espantada de que no lo quisieras. De que me dejaras – solloza en su pecho y él vuelve a arrullarla.

-Jamás, nena. Siempre voy a estar a tu lado. – se quedan acurrucados en el sofá durante un largo rato sin decir nada, ahora todo encajaba, todo iba bien. Nada podía arruinar su felicidad – sabes cuánto tiempo tienes, nena?

-No – susurra – pero sacando cuentas por los retrasos que no había notado, debo estar de dos meses, quizás poco más.

-Pero eso significa…

-si – le interrumpe ella. – tuvo que haber sido la primera vez. No usamos protección. Recuerdas?

-Joder. Eso fue imprudente de mi parte. – Besa su cabello – pero no me arrepiento. – Ella suspira y se acomoda sobre el cuerpo de Edward – por qué no querías hacer el amor estas semanas pasadas, cariño?

-He estado teniendo leves dolores de vientre, nada grave pero molestos, no sé si pudiera afectar al bebé. – Edward frunce el cejo confuso.

-Aun te duele? – pregunta serio.

-Solo de momentos. – Edward se incorpora y se levanta dejándola sentada en el sofá, sale del salón hacia la cocina y regresa un minuto después.

-Vamos, nena. – le ordena ayudándola a levantarse.

-A dónde vamos? – pregunta confundida.

-Vamos al médico. No es normal que te duela el vientre, menos embarazada. Hay que ver si nuestro bebé está bien.

-Crees que le pase algo malo? – pregunta asustada mientras pone sus manos en su vientre. Edward sonríe enternecido. Como no se dio cuenta de ese gesto las últimas semanas, ella siempre estaba poniendo sus manos en su vientre, protegiendo al bebé.

-No lo sé, espero que no. Vamos a averiguarlo. Si? – ella asiente y sube con él al auto. Espera no tener problemas con la ley o las autoridades, ya no puede simplemente fingir que no sale con una menor de edad. La ha dejado embarazada, es suya de cualquier manera. Debería pedirle que se casé conmigo? Piensa curioso mientras conduce, niega rechazando la idea, es demasiado pronto y no quiere hacerlo solo por obligación con el bebé, sabe que la ama pero no quiere forzar la situación aún.

_A menos que Charlie Swan nos obligue_ piensa ideando un plan.


	5. revelación a medias

_**REVELACIÓN A MEDIAS.**_

_**.**_

-Vamos, Isabel. Se hace tarde! – grita Edward desde la puerta de la casa, su reloj le indica que faltan veinte minutos para las ocho. La pequeña baja las escaleras corriendo y pasa por delante de su padre hacia el SUB, Edward lleva su mochila y cierra la puerta detrás de él cuando ve que ya su hija está montada en el auto. Sube a este y pone la mochila en el asiento del copiloto. – por qué te regresaste, cariño? – pregunta mientras conduce lento para salir del terreno de la casa.

-Es que se me había quedado la carta – dice mientras se acomoda el cinturón. Edward pone la luz de cruce y se desvía fuera del urbanismo antes de ver a su hija por el retrovisor.

-Que carta, mi amor? – pregunta confundido. Ve como cae una carta en el asiento del copiloto sobre su mochila, es un sobre de color rosa con brillantinas.

-Es para la señorita Isabella, papi. Es una carta para que se mejore. La hice anoche. – Edward siente la opresión en su pecho y asiente mientras intenta sonreír y no llorar.

-Eso es un gesto muy lindo de tu parte, hermosa. Se la llevaré cuando vaya a verla.

-Podré ir contigo a verla después? – pregunta curiosa.

-No lo sé, pequeña. Hay que esperar a que tío Emmett lo diga.

Edward deja a Isabel a las ocho en punto en el colegio, la mira entrar a la seguridad de este y se aleja rápidamente hacia la clínica. Sabe que Emmett volvió anoche muy tarde a su casa y en la mañana salió demasiado temprano sin despedirse. Agradecía que sus hermanos estuvieran en su casa ese fin de semana para pasarlo con él y Belli, no cree haber podido con la situación por él solo. Jasper tenía que haberse ido esa misma mañana a Liverpool, una conferencia lo esperaba ahí pero con la situación actual decidió cancelar todo y quedarse. Emmett en realidad estaba pasando por una fuerte y triste ruptura y su refugio había sido la casa de Edward y el tiempo con su sobrina.

-Buenos días. – saluda Edward a la enfermera del staff – Emmett se encuentra disponible? – pregunta algo nervioso, la enfermera le sonríe al reconocerlo y le pide que espere un segundo mientras intenta contactarlo.

-Su hermano se encuentra en una reunión con el doctor Vulturi, pide que le espere en la sala de espera.

-Gracias – musita y se regresa a la sala de espera, una hora pasa y Edward siente que quiere arrancarse el cabello, la espera nunca ha sido su fuerte y se siente demasiado frustrado.

-Edward? – este levanta la cabeza rápidamente, Emmett está ahí con su traje impecable y su bata blanca, pocas veces lo ve usando la bata, como jefe de cirugía solo usa trajes elegantes. Emmett avanza hacia él y se sienta a su lado.

-Como está ella? Ha despertado? Está mejor? – pregunta nervioso y siente algo de alivio cuando ve a Emmett sonreír un poco.

-Está mejor, hermano. Despertó hace unos minutos más revitalizada y con ánimo, quería irse, estaba a punto de escapar otra vez pero se lo prohibí, la amenacé con sedarla por tiempo indefinido si no cooperaba – Edward sonríe levemente, su Bella siempre tan obstinante.

-Y sobre los exámenes? Que hay de eso? – Emmett suspira.

-Bueno, hay buenas y malas noticias.

-Entonces dime las buenas, necesito algo positivo aquí – gruñe nervioso.

-No tiene meningitis, fue un mal diagnóstico, los resultados de esta mañana están limpios. La operación que le hicieron fue excelente, nos comunicamos con el hospital que la había atendido y el doctor nos explicó todo, extrajeron un tumor muy grande y su cerebro trata de encajar de nuevo, había tenido pérdida de memoria parcial y problemas de movilidad, por eso los estudios, pero se encuentra bien.

-Gracias a Dios – susurra Edward dejando caer su cabeza, siente como un peso se va de su cuerpo, es la mejor noticia del mundo. – Ahora dime la mala – murmura viendo al piso.

-Bueno, la falla renal es cierta. Necesita un trasplante de riñón lo más pronto posible. Si no se trasplanta lo más probable es que no pueda soportar la quimio, morirá. Y si no se hace la quimio el cáncer puede reproducirse. Su tiempo de vida era de un año con el tumor, sin este, se extiende a unos tres o cuatro años si es que el cáncer permanece en su sistema y se le trata. Pero sin el riñón, sigue limitada, vuelve quedar en unos seis meses de vida como mucho.

-Mierda. – gruñe Edward sintiendo el dolor de cabeza volver. – eso es tan jodido – suspira y niega – pueden ponerla en la lista de trasplantes ahora, verdad? – Emmett asiente.

-Sí, si podemos. Pero va a ser difícil encontrar uno. Vamos a seguir estudiando su caso y a empezar con las quimios hoy mismo, debes hablar con ella y hacerle entender. Ya le he explicado que no tiene meningitis y que hay posibilidades pero aun así se rehúsa, como médico no puedo obligarla.

-Bien, voy a verla – Edward se levanta de la silla y Emmett le imita.

-La han pasado a una habitación en el tercer piso, trescientos quince, llámame si necesitas algo.

-Vale y Emmett – llama cuando su hermano se aleja – gracias por todo – Este asiente y le sonríe.

-me pagaras con una buena historia de hace diez años – Edward aprieta los labios y asiente. Rápidamente se va a los ascensores y sube al tercer piso, encuentra la habitación enseguida y tomando varias respiraciones abre la puerta.

La habitación es tan blanca e insípida, es lujosa también, tiene una mesa alta donde hay una bandeja con agua y hielo, un amplio mueble mullido, un televisor frente a la cama y un suero pegado al brazo de la mujer que mira fijamente hacia la ventana, se ve mejor que ayer, un poco menos pálida, tiene un pañuelo rojo cubriendo su cabeza, se ve perdida y cansada, también hermosa y perfecta.

-Bella… - susurra Edward cerrando la puerta detrás de él. Ella lo mira y él se detiene un segundo, sus ojos se ven apagados, cansados y ojerosos. Sus miradas se mantienen unidas por una pequeña fracción de segundo que a Edward se le hace eterna, su corazón late deprisa, ella aun lo ama, lo sabe, esa mirada nunca le ha mentido.

-No tienes que estar aquí – susurra con la voz ronca mientras mira de nuevo hacia la ventana. Su hoz es plana, vacía y carente de alma, le duele verla así.

-Pero quiero estar aquí – contesta caminando hacia la camilla, se detiene a su lado y toma su mano, ella sigue sin mirarlo.

-No quiero que me veas así – susurra tan bajo que Edward casi no la oye. – no vine buscando tu lastima ni tu dinero, solo… solo quería conocerla para poder irme en paz.

-Y la conociste – susurra Edward acariciando el dorso de su mano – pero no contaste con que yo no dejaría que te fueras fácilmente. – Ella lo mira angustiada – necesito respuestas, Bella. Necesito entender que pasó hace diez años, necesito saber por qué huiste, por qué no estabas en la habitación?, por favor, nena. Yo estaba dolido pero tu mirada nunca me ha mentido, sé que me amas.

-Edward, por favor… - susurra nerviosa – yo solo… solo quiero morirme en paz. Quiero odiarte y que me odies y que mi pequeña recuerde la imagen de una linda mujer que alguna vez conoció.

-Pero no quiero odiarte! No quiero que mueras, no quiero que nuestra hija crezca sin su madre.

-Ella ya tiene una madre.- exclama con rabia. Suelta el aire cansada y resignada mientras baja la mirada - No me necesita a mí.

-De que demonios hablas, Isabella? – Pregunta con molestia – Isabel nunca ha tenido una madre, nadie va a poder reemplazarte jamás en ese puesto.

-Pero tú… - se detiene y niega sintiendo un enorme lio en su cabeza mientras vuele a mirarlo a la cara - tú ibas a casarte…

-Casarme? – Pregunta él confundido – no iba a casarme con nadie, estaba contigo, Bella. Nunca te engañaría así.

-Pero… las fotos… yo vi las fotos y… - la maquina a su lado comenzó a sonar estrepitosamente mientras ella se agitaba, dos segundos después un doctor y una enfermera entraron.

-Que le pasa? Que tiene? – pregunta Edward asustado y nervioso.

-parece que tiene un paro, no entiendo, la anestesia debería ayudarle.

-Anestesia? Pero está despierta! – exclama Edward viendo como intentan calmarla.

-En el suero, pocas dosis para aliviar el dolor.

-Ella es alérgica a la anestesia general! – exclama despavorido

-Joder. – Gruñe el doctor – epinefrina para contrarrestar ahora – pide a la enfermera que enseguida corre fuera de la habitación. - algo más a lo que sea alérgica?

-No, solo la anestesia.

-Bien, espere afuera, por favor. – sale de la habitación mientras ve a la enfermera entrar nuevamente y espera mientras camina de un lado a otro, siente que es su culpa lo que está pasando, tenía que haber dicho que ella era alérgica desde el principio. Unos minutos después el doctor sale y mira Edward con más tranquilidad.

-Ya está estable nuevamente, pero está agotada, será mejor dejarla descansar por ahora.

-De acuerdo, volveré más tarde. – camina hacia el ascensor mientras recuerda la extraña conversación, como se supone que él iba a casarse? Casarse con quién? Lo único en la vida de Edward era Isabella y su bebé aun no nacido. Saca su teléfono y llama a Emmett.

-Que ocurre, Edward? – pregunta al contestar.

-Voy bajando, Isabella tuvo un paro o algo así por la anestesia, no puedo verla ahora. Tengo que volver luego.

-Mierda, eso no es bueno. Tendré que anotarlo en su expediente. Pudiste hablar con ella sobre el tratamiento?

-No, apenas pude conversar nada. Y ya le dije al doctor que ella es alérgica a la anestesia general. – Suspira y cierra los ojos pegando la cabeza a la pared del ascensor – estoy tan confundido, Emmett. Tan asustado.

-de acuerdo. Sé que es difícil pero ella va a salir de esto. Dónde estás?

-Saliendo del ascensor en la entrada principal.

-Bien, te espero en la salida de emergencia, voy a llamar a Jasper, vamos a la cafetería de siempre.

-De acuerdo.

-Entonces… Isabella tiene cáncer y tiene tratamiento pero está al borde de la muerte por falta de un riñón – concluye Jasper recostándose de su silla para luego tomar un sorbo de café.

-Bueno, sí. Eso lo simplifica – contesta Emmett después de pasar media hora explicándole sobre la enfermedad de Isabella, había llamado a cada médico que había atendido a Isabella en américa, ella tenía informes de una infinidad de médicos a lo largo del país y pudo contactar con cada uno para que le hablara sobre su condición y tratamiento.

Había sido diagnosticada con cáncer hace seis años, fue craneal, un tumor que apenas se estaba formando, fue operada y tratada enseguida, en un año había estado libre de la enfermedad pero hace seis meses volvió, ella había olvidado las consultas, los tratamientos y medicinas, estaba lidiando con problemas de riñones que los síntomas del cáncer pasaron desapercibidos hasta que fue demasiado tarde.

El tumor había crecido inconmensurablemente, la operación era arriesgada apenas un veinte por ciento de probabilidades de vivir, aun así lo hizo, no tenía nada que perder. Salió de la operación mejor que bien hasta que comenzó a tener pérdida de memoria, disminución de función motora y la falla renal. Sus fondos se habían acabado en la operación, una mañana cuando el doctor fue a su habitación ella solo se había esfumado.

-y que se supone que pase ahora? Vas a donarle un riñón? – pregunta Jasper con cierto tono sarcástico hacia Edward.

-Si fuéramos compatibles créeme que lo haría – contesta con rabia – no entiendo tu actitud hostil, Jasper. Ella está convaleciente

-Y mi sobrina ha estado sin su madre por diez años. – Gruñe inclinándose sobre la mesa de hierro – no voy a compadecerme de ella así esté muriendo porque he visto a mi sobrina llorar cada navidad porque Santa no le lleva a su mamá. – Edward baja la mirada triste al recordar eso. Desde que Isabel tuvo cuatro años ha preguntado por su madre y Edward siempre ha tenido alguna excusa para evitar responder. Cada navidad, en su carta a Santa pide que su mami vaya a verla y cada navidad llora porque Santa no cumplió.

-Entiendo – susurra Edward mirando su café fijamente – ella hizo mal, pero hay cosas que no están claras en lo que sucedió, ella jamás hubiera abandonado a nuestra hija, algo pasó, Jasper. Lo sé. Y pienso averiguarlo.

-Pues más te vale que esa razón sea malditamente buena.

-Ya basta! – Exclama Emmett mirando a Jasper – sé que es duro, a mí tampoco me alegra esta situación, pero si queremos saber toda la verdad debemos esperar a que Isabella despierte y pueda hablar con Edward. – Emmett mira a Edward con seriedad – ahora podrías decirnos aunque sea, como es que embarazaste a una menor de edad?

-Qué? – jadea Jasper mirando a Edward con asombro. Edward baja la mirada y niega.

-Te diste cuenta – susurra afirmando, Emmett bufa.

-No fue difícil, toda la vida de Isabella está en esos expedientes y ella solo tiene veintisiete años. – se cruza de brazos y mira a su hermano con molestia – como es que a tus veinticinco años te metiste con una menor de edad?

-Bien, eso se pone interesante – murmura Jasper esperando. Edward se pasa una mano por el cabello nervioso y los mira antes de volver a mirar su café.

-La conocí en la fiesta de graduación que di en la casa de nuestros padres en Port Ángeles. La conocí físicamente ese día. Ya tenía años conociéndola a través de conversaciones con Royce, mi compañero de piso. Él tenía una obsesión con ella, planeaba casarse con ella algún día y cuando la vi en la fiesta yo solo… no me resistí.

-Pero era una niña. Pudiste ir a la cárcel! – exclama Emmett serio

-Lo sé. Pero no me importó, ella era especial. Sabía cada detalle de su vida gracias a Royce pero conocerla en persona fue lo mejor que me había pasado. Sabía que no debía tocarla, no debía propasarme con ella pero cuando la besé fue… como si todo encajara, como si todo en el mundo tuviera sentido.

-Tuvieron sexo – afirma Jasper enarcando una ceja, Edward niega serio.

-Hice el amor con ella, Jasper – contesta sin avergonzarse mientras le miraba a la cara – la amé desde que la vi pero no quería asustarla, ella era virgen e inexperta y la quería para mí, no podía dejar que Royce la tuviera. La hice mía y mi error fue dejarnos llevar tanto que no pensé en la protección – suspira cansado y vuelve a bajar la mirada – no pude apartarme de ella desde entonces.

-Tuvieron una relación? O ella desapareció hasta que te entregó a la bebé? – pregunta Emmett confuso.

-Estuve con ella todo el tiempo. Recuerdan que me quedé un año allá por unas pasantías en informática? – ambos asienten recordando – era mentira, no había pasantías, solo quería pasar más tiempo con ella y cuando nos dimos cuenta del embarazo mi decisión de quedarme fue definitiva, por lo menos hasta que ella tuviera los dieciocho y pudiera salir del país sin el permiso de su maldito padre.

-Así que esa es la excusa? su padre? – pregunta Jasper con burla.

-No. Su padre era un bastardo. El maldito comisionado de la policía de Washington, apenas veía a Isabella uno o dos días por año, apenas la toleraba pero nunca la dejaba salir de su radar. Sé que él no tuvo nada que ver, él ni siquiera sabía del embarazo hasta que hablé con él y le importó una mierda, la dejó a su suerte conmigo, aunque nunca pasó por mi cabeza no hacerme cargo de ella ni del bebé.

-de acuerdo, eso cambia solo un poco las cosas – Murmura Jasper confundido – aunque necesitamos la historia completa, esto de que la cuentes por parte me harta.

-Solo… déjenme saber la parte de la historia de Isabella y yo les contaré todo. No quiero sacar conclusiones apresuradas.

-Bien. Pero que sea rápido. – Jasper mira la hora y resopla – debo volver a la empresa, tengo una conferencia pronto. Nos vemos en la cena. – Emmett y Edward ven a Jasper salir del café para montarse en su jeep negro mate.

-Por qué crees que la odia tanto? – pregunta Edward mientras mira como el auto de su hermano se aleja.

-Tiene sus razones, Edward – murmura Emmett bajito – recuerda que Jasper sabía que era diferente desde el inicio. Saber que su mamá lo abandonó con papá y ahora a su sobrina le pasa lo mismo… no es fácil.

-Si pero… mamá lo quiere como si fuera suyo, siempre hemos sido los tres mosqueteros de mamá, nunca ha tenido preferencias. Inclusive creo que quiere más a Jasper que a nosotros. – murmura confundido para volver a ver a Emmett, este se encoge de hombros y hace una mueca con la boca.

-lo sabemos y él también lo sabe pero él escuchó a papá una noche decirle a mamá que el más grande error que cometió fue haberse metido con María, que él nunca quiso engañarla y que si ella no hubiese repudiado al niño lo hubiera dejado con ella.

Edward mira con asombro a Emmett, no sabía eso, todos sabían que Jasper no era hijo del matrimonio, fue de un affaire que tuvo su padre cuando viajó a México, un error que tuvo a Jasper como consecuencia y como María no pudo quedarse con Carlisle Cullen decidió tampoco quedarse con el niño. Esme lo perdonó casi un año después y se enamoró de Jasper enseguida, él apenas tenía dos añitos cuando fue incluido en la familia, era sangre Cullen después de todo y fue recibido por ambos hermanos con los brazos abiertos.

-Cuando él escuchó eso? – preguntó Edward confundido.

-Cuando tenía diecisiete – musita bajo – ya era lo bastante grande para no sentir el dolor del abandono de su verdadera madre y el pequeño desprecio de papá pero aún seguía siendo joven y eso quedó grabado en su mente para siempre.

-Joder – susurra Edward afligido, para ese momento él debía tener veintidós años, él le llevaba cinco años a Jasper y Emmett le llevaba dos años a él, no había mucha distancia entre uno y otro. Pero él estaba en américa en ese entonces estudiando y había dejado su familia en Londres.

-Así que en cierta forma lo entiendo. Dale un poco de tiempo, es difícil para él y esperemos que la excusa que tenga Isabella sea más que suficiente para perdonarla.

-De acuerdo.

**_Y BIEN?_**

**_le van agarrando la vuelta?_**

**_Rw para saber que piensan!_**


	6. Ten years ago 3

**DIEZ AÑOS ATRÁS**

**.**

-Bien, aquí se ve claramente – la doctora congela la imagen y Edward jadea y sonríe al ver la pantalla, ahí está, es su bebé, es tan pequeñito y apenas se está empezando a formar pero puede notarlo, sus ojos se llenan de lágrima y besa los labios de Isabella la cual sonríe emocionada al ver la imagen.

-Es perfecto – susurra Edward limpiándose las lágrimas – cuanto tiempo tiene? – pregunta y la doctora deja que la imagen vuelva a moverse para seguir revisando.

-Bueno, debe estar de unas doce semanas aproximadamente, tiene un tamaño considerable y está sano.

-De acuerdo, pero ha tenido dolores – continua Edward esta vez con preocupación. La doctora mira Isabella.

-Qué tipo de dolores?

-Bueno, es como un calambre en el vientre, como punzadas que van y vienen – musita nerviosa.

-Desde cuándo?

-Unas dos semanas más o menos – La doctora aprieta los labios y frunce el cejo.

-Han tenido relaciones sexuales en ese tiempo? – Isabella se sonroja un poco apenada y niega.

-Creo que son contracciones, a pesar de que el feto está bien y está creciendo con normalidad puede haber algún problema con la placenta, esta puede no estar bien sujeta o las paredes de tu útero pueden estar debilitándose. En cualquier caso te recetaré unas pastillas que evitaran que tengas un aborto, van a mantenerte atontada durante el día pero es por el bien del bebé.

-De acuerdo – contesta Edward enseguida – va a tomarlas – asiente y besa la frente de Isabella.

-De acuerdo – la doctora mira a Edward un poco confusa – hemos terminado aquí, les daré copias de las fotos y estaremos listos.

-Bien –Edward besa la mano de Isabella y la ayuda a sentarse.

-Señor Cullen, podría esperar un momento afuera? – pregunta la doctora con una pequeña sonrisa.

-Qué? Por qué? – pregunta confundido y serio.

-Hay que hacer un pequeño examen de rutina vaginal y suele ser algo incómodo cuando la pareja está aquí. No se preocupe, no durará más de cinco minutos.

-Nena? – Edward mira a Isabella esperando que ella diga algo.

-Solo un momento, nos vemos ahorita – susurra ella bajito algo avergonzada. Él asiente y besa su frente.

-Bien, espero afuera. – Cuando Edward sale Isabella mira a la doctora caminar tras su escritorio.

-Que examen es ese doctora? – pregunta nerviosa y asustada.

-No hay ninguno, muchacha. Quería hablar contigo a solas. – Isabella frunce el cejo y se acerca al escritorio, se sienta frente a la doctora y espera. – estás bien?

-Si – susurra confundida. La doctora suspira y toma sus manos por encima del escritorio.

-Quiero decir. En serio estás bien? Quieres tener a este bebé? Acaso el señor Cullen te está presionando? – ella la mira confundida.

-No entiendo lo que quiere decir… Edward jamás me presionaría a nada.

-Linda, él es un adulto, tú eres una niña aun. Has estado callada y nerviosa durante la consulta y todo lo ha preguntado y respondido él. He visto muchos casos de maltratos y solo quiero asegurarme que tú no eres otro de ellos – dice dulcemente, Isabella sonríe y niega.

-Edward ha sido el mejor hombre del mundo conmigo, jamás me obligaría a nada, él es el amor de mi vida. – Ella se sonroja un poco todavía nerviosa – yo nunca había venido a un ginecólogo y he estado nerviosa por eso. Le aseguro que él no me hace daño y yo si quiero a mi bebé – La doctora asiente y sonríe satisfecha.

-De acuerdo – toma las impresiones del eco y se las tiende – aquí tienes linda – luego escribe las recetas y se las tiende – debes tomarla dos veces al día, una después de desayunar y otra después de cenar, como te dije, van a mantenerte atontada y dormilona, pero igual debes hacer esfuerzo en caminar un poco y comer como mínimo cinco veces al día, bien?

-Está bien. Gracias – se levanta de la silla y cuando va a salir la doctora vuelve a hablar.

-Te espero dentro de un mes nuevamente.

-Todo bien, mi amor? – pregunta Edward acercándose enseguida que sale del consultorio, ella le sonríe y asiente.

-Todo perfecto. Vámonos.

_**.0**_

-Edward, no quiero hacer esto – susurra nerviosa mientras mueve la pierna derecha incesantemente – podemos solo… posponerlo?

-No, Isabella. – sentencia Edward serio y se gira para mirarla, aún se encuentran dentro del auto y están aparcados frente a la casa de Sue, Edward había sido decidido y contundente en su decisión de llevársela a vivir con ella a su casa en Port Ángeles, Isabella necesita cuidados y reposo y como el infierno que no va a dejarla sola en la casa de su madrastra mientras él se encuentra casi a una hora lejos de ella solo en una mansión. Ella había aceptado al principio pero ahora, frente a la casa, le había entrado pánico.

-Edward – susurra aún más nerviosa. Él la toma de las mejillas y le hace mirarlo para demostrarle que no tiene miedo y que es capaz de enfrentar lo que sea por ella y su hijo.

-No me quieres, Bella? – ella lo mira confusa – dejaste de amarme? – Ella niega enseguida – quieres tener a este bebé conmigo? – ella asiente aun sin decir nada – entonces por qué tienes miedo? Quiero que vivamos juntos, quiero estar contigo a todo momento, quiero ver cada segundo tu lindo vientre mientras crece. Pero te necesito conmigo, en casa.

-Tengo miedo – susurra nerviosa y él le sonríe antes de besar sus labios.

-No dejaré que nada te pase. Lo prometo. – se bajan del auto y caminan hacia la casa, Isabella abre la puerta y entra primero que Edward, escucha ruido en la cocina, sabe que Sue debe estar preparando la cena.

-Mamá – llama mientras camina lentamente y llena de nervios.

-En la cocina, cariño – dice en voz alta, ella echa un vistazo a Edward detrás de ella y él asiente mientras le sonríe infundiéndole valor. Con un profundo suspiro camina hacia la cocina encontrando a Sue de espaldas a ella moviendo algo en un cazo.

-Hola – susurra y esta se gira con una sonrisa, la cual pierde lentamente al ver al muchacho alto y bien parecido detrás de ella.

-Hola, cariño. Quien es tu amigo? – pregunta sin dejar de mirar al muchacho. Está casi segura de cuál será la respuesta y le asusta un poco, nunca había visto a ese chico en el pueblo y ciertamente se ve mucho mayor que ella.

-Él es Edward, mamá. Edward Cullen y… es mi novio – susurra nerviosa, Sue enarca una ceja asombrada. Bella nunca había tenido un novio, es cierto que varios chicos la pretendían, había visto el cambio en el cuerpo de su niña y como los chiquillos hormonales babeaban por ella, inclusive podía ver la manera en que ese tal Royce Stanley miraba a su pequeña, no le agradaba nada.

-Bien. – Murmura confundida – umm creo que tengo un par de preguntas – musita mirándolo a él. Edward se adelanta a Isabella y camina hacia la mujer de mediana estatura y piel morena que lo mira estudiándolo. No esperaba menos de ella.

-En un placer conocerla, señora Clearwater – empieza a hablar Edward tendiéndole la mano, ella lo mira con asombro, un chico decidido y serio, además de guapo. Le toma la mano para saludarlo. – hubiera querido venir antes pero Bella me lo había prohibido. – Sue sonríe un poco.

-Y siempre haces lo que ella te pide? – pregunta burlona, su niña siempre ha sido sumisa y tranquila, no se la imagina mandando sobre ese muchacho alto y de porte poderoso. Edward sonríe dedicándole una mirada llena de amor a Bella antes de volver a Sue.

-Si ella me lo pide, lo hago. No puedo negarle nada – Sue suspira soltando su mano para ponerla en su pecho.

-Donde estabas cuando tuve dieciocho, muchacho! – Edward ríe y Bella se relaja tan solo un poco, aún falta la noticia más fuerte. – entonces, cuéntame, como es que se conocieron? Y de dónde eres? Nunca te he visto en el pueblo y tu acento definitivamente no es de aquí. – Esa es una de las cosas que le había atraído a Bella desde el principio, el dulce, elegante y sofisticado acento de Edward.

-En realidad soy de Reino Unido… de Londres. Pero estuve estudiando en la universidad de Seattle, tengo una casa en Port Ángeles, nos conocimos el día de la fiesta de la piscina.

-Oh, sí. Lo recuerdo – comenta Sue acordándose de los ruegos de Jessica. – están saliendo desde entonces? – Edward asiente enseguida y Sue frunce los labios y las cejas un segundo – espera… has dicho… universidad? – Edward aprieta los labios y asiente.

-Sí, señora. Me gradué hace tres meses. – Sue mira a Edward y luego a Isabella un par de veces tratando de entender ese asunto – sé lo que parece, señora Clearwater. Soy muy mayor, tengo veinticinco pero amo a Isabella, jamás he amado a nadie como la amo a ella.

-Pero… es una niña. Tiene diecisiete apenas! – exclama mirándolo con asombro. Luego mira a Bella – si tu padre se entera… puede encarcelarlo!

-Papá no tiene por qué enterarse. Ya me vio este año y sabes que no va a venir para navidad, lo más probable es que aparezca para mi cumpleaños nuevamente – Sue frunce el cejo, sabe que ella tiene razón. Falta una semana para navidad y ya Charlie había avisado unos días antes que estaba muy ocupado, su excusa de todos los años.

-De acuerdo. – susurra más tranquila – piensas quedarte permanentemente aquí, Edward o vas a volver a Londres? – tenía que ser directa, no quería que su pequeña se ilusionara y luego él se fuera dejándola sin más.

-Tengo intención de volver a Londres, sí. Pero no aun, no solo. – Sue lo mira aún más confundida.

-Quieres llevarte a Isabella? No puedo permitir eso. Ni siquiera Charlie va a permitirlo! – Exclama molesta – no sé cuáles son tus intenciones reales con ella, no puedo dejar que le hagas daño a mi hija sin saber que tu…

-Estoy embarazada, mamá! – exclama Isabella deteniendo su pelea, sabe que se preocupa por ella pero no quiere que le diga palabras hirientes a Edward. Sue la mira asombrada y asustada – Estoy embarazada – susurra más bajito y Sue camina hacia ella rápidamente.

-Pero, cariño… - se detiene un segundo y respira – estás segura? Él te obligó? Cariño, necesito que seas sincera conmigo. – Isabella sonríe más tranquila y niega.

-No me obligó, mamá. Edward es increíble conmigo, me ama y yo lo amo. Me enteré hace más de dos semanas, me había hecho una prueba casera, justo hoy se lo dije a Edward y me llevó al médico. Lo confirmaron.

-La llevaste a un obstetra? – pregunta mirando a Edward ahora con asombro. Él asiente tranquilamente.

-Una obstetra, no iba a dejar que otro hombre la tocara – comenta como si hablara del mismo clima – el bebé está bien, tiene doce semanas de gestación y necesita reposo, mucho reposo.

-Reposo por qué? – pregunta confundida.

-Ha tenido leves contracciones. La doctora le ha mandado unas medicinas para evitar un aborto y necesita descansar. – Sue asiente entendiendo, su hija podría perder al bebé haciendo el mínimo esfuerzo.

-De acuerdo. Esto es… - se detiene y suspira – mucho que asimilar pero los felicito a ambos por el bebé.

-Gracias, señora Clearwater.

-Por favor, dime Sue – él asiente agradecido de que ella lo acepte, por lo menos un poco.

-Otra cosa – dice enseguida – me gustaría que Isabella se viniera a vivir conmigo – dice serio, Sue enarca ambas cejas impresionada, el chico quiere hacer las cosas bien. – quiero hacerme cargo por completo de ella y nuestro hijo.

-Estás hablando enserio? – pregunta sin apartarse del lado de Isabella.

-Muy enserio.

-Pero ella necesita cuidados. Si va a estar de reposo necesita a alguien que cuide de ella todo el día.

-Yo lo haré. No me moveré de su lado.

-Pero… no tienes que trabajar o… buscar un trabajo o algo? Como van a mantenerse? – pregunta curiosa y algo molesta. Edward resopla una pequeña risa y la mira sonriente.

-No necesito trabajar. Mi familia es dueña de las multinacionales Cullen en Londres, New York, Francia y Rusia. Nunca se lo he dicho a nadie, ni siquiera a Isabella pero tengo más dinero del que pueda imaginar. Por ahora solo quiero enfocarme en Isabella y el bebé. Luego tomaré un trabajo en la empresa familiar.

-Qué? – pregunta Bella casi gritando – cuando demonios pensabas decirme eso? – gruñe molesta – sé que no eres pobre, tu casa lo dice pero… millonario? Estás… uff – se pone la mano en el vientre ya aprieta los ojos.

-Bella nena, estás bien? – Edward se acerca enseguida a ella asustado – te duele? – ella asiente nerviosa.

-llévala a la cama ahora mismo – ordena Sue y Edward la carga con cuidado. Sue le indica que suba las escaleras y le abre la puerta de la habitación de Isabella. Edward la recuesta y le da un beso en la frente mientras acaricia su cabello.

-Calma, mi amor. Por favor… lo siento, sé que debí decírtelo pero no había encontrado el momento. Te prometo que nunca te faltará nada a ti ni a nuestro hijo. Te amo, lo entiendes? – susurra y ella asiente levemente.

-Estoy cansada – susurra acomodándose bajo las sabanas.

-Dejémosla descansar, Edward. Vamos abajo – ordena Sue y luego de darle un beso en la frente a su chica sale de la habitación siguiendo a la madrastra. Sue termina lo que tenía montada en la cocina y sirve tres platos. Deja uno tapado para Isabella y pone uno frente a Edward en la mesa y otro para ella. – bien, muchacho. Lo que vi hace un momento me ha terminado de convencer que la quieres pero, es suficiente?

-Que quiere decir?

-Isabella sigue siendo una niña, una jovencita que a pesar de haber madurado muy pequeña sigue teniendo sueños y metas, esperanzas. Ella cree que no lo sé pero su deseo más grande es poder escapar de aquí, alejarse del radar de Charlie y hacer su propia vida. Estudiar y crecer personalmente. Este embarazo… puede frenar todo eso, tú puedes frenar todo eso.

-Le prometo que eso no pasará. Entiendo que va a ser difícil, más para ella que para mí. Es su cuerpo el que cambiará, es ella la que sufrirá a la hora del parto pero no voy a abandonarla. Todo lo que quiero en esta vida está con ella. Y quizás dentro de un año o dos, cuando el bebé esté más grande ella pueda retomar sus estudios, buscaremos la forma de hacerlo encajar, no quiero que su vida se estanque, quiero que continúe, que crezca, que florezca pero siempre conmigo a su lado.

-Vas a llevartela a Londres? – pregunta unos segundos después de asimilar sus palabras. Edward asiente.

-Voy a hacerlo, sí. Yo eventualmente necesito volver a mi casa, hacerme cargo de la empresa familiar y quiero que Isabella y mi hijo estén conmigo.

-Piensas casarte con ella?

-Si – contesta enseguida mirando sus ojos, quiere que ella vea que está dispuesto a todo – voy a hacerlo pero no voy a presionarla, no ahora, conozco a Bella y sé que si le pido que se case conmigo ahora va a entrar en pánico y huirá de mí. Y no quiero que eso pase. Me conformo con tenerla conmigo hasta que por fin entienda que necesita llevar mi apellido.

-La amas – no era una pregunta, Sue le había sonreído cariñosamente, Edward le devuelve la sonrisa y asiente.

-Con mi vida.

-Bueno, creo que deberían quedarse hoy. Ya es bastante tarde y un viaje por carretera a Port Ángeles de noche y con su malestar no va a hacerle bien.

-Entonces usted…

-Sí, Edward. Puedes llevarte a Isabella. Pero prométeme que puedo verla siempre que pueda. No la alejes de mí, no mientras siga aquí – Edward toma su mano por sobre la mesa y le sonríe con cariño.

-Es bienvenida a mi casa siempre que quiera ir. Jamás alejaría a Bella de su madre.

_**.0**_

-Donde estás, Edward? estoy esperándote desde hace una hora. – la voz molesta de Isabella lo hace suspirar.

-lo siento, mi amor. Ha habido un atasco por un accidente y estoy atrapado. Coman sin mí, sé que no llegaré a tiempo.

-Oh, eso está mal. Te quería aquí. Mamá trajo pavo al horno, huele delicioso – Volvió a suspirar y negó. Sue e Isabella iban a matarlo, ambas cocinaban delicioso y él comía cada cosa que ambas preparaban a toda hora. Sue iba cuatro veces a la semana a la casa y compartían tanto como podían, él había tenido que hacer uso del gimnasio de la casa para no subir de peso.

-Perdóname, cielo. Guárdame un poco sí. Creo que tardaré más de lo previsto, la nieve está acumulándose rápido en la carretera.

-De acuerdo – su voz de derrota le hace querer regresar a casa enseguida, odia que su chica esté triste pero debe hacerlo, debe aprovechar el momento ahora.

-Te llamaré cuando salga del atasco. Te amo.

-Y yo te amo a ti – cuelga la llamada y sigue conduciendo hasta detenerse frente a la comisaria de Seattle. Había conducido desde las cinco de la mañana para llegar lo más temprano posible a Seattle, le había mentido a Bella diciéndole que tenía que hacerle un favor a su padre en una sucursal de las multinacionales Cullen en Seattle pero que volvería pronto para la cena.

Era cinco de enero y el frio era insoportable, la nieve estaba sacándole de quicio y preferiría quedarse en su casa acurrucado con su mujer en el mueble viendo malas películas de navidad que estar en Seattle persiguiendo al bastardo de Charlie Swan. Se había propuesto buscarlo para hablar con él, que se enterara por su propia boca sobre el embarazo de Isabella y no le llegaran los chismes por otro lado, también necesitaba que ese hombre eximiera a Isabella de su tutela, que la dejara libre para que de una vez por todas su mujer no sintiera tanto el peso ni el desprecio de su maldito progenitor.

Estuvo investigando durante semanas donde estaba él, era cierto que Charlie Swan viajaba mucho y muchas veces estaba demasiado lejos para ser alcanzado, luego de año nuevo, el cual pasaron juntos con Sue en Fork's recibió un mensaje de un detective que había contratado para decirle que Charlie Swan iba a estar en Seattle el cinco de enero y se iba esa misma tarde para Boston. Ese tenía que ser el momento. Ahora se encontraba dentro de su auto esperando a que el hombre llegara a la estación.

Había estado media hora antes ahí dentro preguntando por él pero lastimosamente no había llegado, su vuelo se había retrasado. Esperó por casi una hora más hasta que lo vio. Ya había visto fotos de él para poder reconocerlo. Lo vio bajarse de un mercedes negro con una cazadora de cuero negra y lentes oscuros, se veía bien conservado y frio, ese hombre no pudo haber concebido a su mujer, ella era tan dulce y nada parecida a ese hombre.

Esperó solo unos minutos más para darle chance a que el hombre se instalara, tomó varias respiraciones para calmarse y prometerse no gritarle ni insultarle, después de todo es el maldito comisionado y podía encarcelarlo si le daba la gana. Entró a la estación de nuevo pero esta vez no preguntó por él porque lo vio cerca de unos escritorios tomando un café mientras hablaba con una mujer policía.

-Charlie Swan! – llamó a través del salón abarrotado de oficiales. Todos se quedaron en silencio cuando el hombre lo miró enarcando una ceja.

-Quien eres, muchacho? – preguntó con voz seria y ronca mientras lo evaluaba desde lejos.

-Me llamo Edward y tengo que hablar con usted. – dijo tan contundente y serio como podía.

-Lo siento pero mi tiempo aquí es valioso y no puedo…

-Es sobre Isabella. – Le interrumpe y el hombre lo mira confuso. Charlie lo estudia durante una fracción de segundo y le hace una seña con la cabeza para que lo siga. Edward camina entre el montón de escritorios y entra a una oficina pequeña con un cúmulo de archivos sobre el pequeño escritorio. Ve como el hombre se cruza de brazos y se recuesta de la puerta cuando ya se encuentra cerrada buscando intimidarlo, Edward reprime una sonrisa burlona, ese tipo es tan básico como el cereal con leche.

-Qué pasa con mi hija? Y quien eres tú? – pregunta con la voz seria y molesta. Edward sabe que es su voz de policía y en realidad el hombre no le intimida, solo es un maldito burócrata y si al caso van él tiene el dinero suficiente para mandarlo derechito a una comisaria en el pueblo más desértico del maldito país.

-Primero que nada, ella no es su hija. Usted solo la engendró, ni siquiera convive con ella. – El hombre lo mira apretando la mandíbula – y segundo, solo quería que se enterar por mí y no por un chisme. Isabella está embarazada.

-Qué? – Jadea dejando caer los brazos – esa niña estúpida, acaso se puede ser más imbécil…

-Hey! – Exclama Edward deteniéndolo – le prohíbo que hable así de ella.

-Imagino que tú eres el padre de la criatura – murmura con desdén – acaso sabes que puedo encarcelarte por meterte con una menor de edad? – Edward enarca una ceja burlonamente – vamos, no soy estúpido. Debes tener más de veintidós. Estudias acaso? Trabajas? Esa niña me ha salido cara, tienes gustos caros. Vas a mantenerla?

-Sí, voy a hacerlo. Y no por obligación, amo a Isabella y amo a ese bebé. Y tengo veinticinco, no soy ningún niño idiota, sé en lo que me estoy metiendo y no va a meterme preso porque no le conviene. – gruñe molesto.

-No me amenaces, muchacho.

-No lo amenazo. Le digo la verdad. Si me encarcela quien se hará cargo de Isabella? – Pregunta con sarcasmo y sonríe con burla cuando Charlie no responde – mire no vine aquí a pelear con usted, solo quiero que sepa lo que ocurre y que yo me haré cargo de Isabella ahora.

-Bien, toda tuya. – dice sin ningún tipo de emoción.

-Perfecto. Entonces firme esto – se saca un sobre del bolsillo y se lo tiende. Charlie mira el documento confundido.

-Y eso que…

-Es para que deje libre a Isabella de una vez por todas, renuncia a su paternidad con ella y la deja libre de hacer su vida, no más seguirla, no más tenerla bajo vigilancia, no más amenazas sobre meterla a un internado – él lo mira asombrado – sí, lo sé todo. Sue me lo contó y Bella también. Usted no sabe el daño que le hace eso a la mente de un adolescente.

-Si firmo esto… ella queda huérfana.

-No, Sue la adoptará. Ya tengo listo los papeles, será la madre que legalmente debió ser hace años. – él asiente y sin pensar firma los documentos.

-Vas a casarte con ella al menos? No me interesa lo que le pase ahora pero, al menos mantén su integridad, no? – Edward sonríe, esperaba que dijera eso.

-En realidad si, lo haré. Pero no aun. Esperaré a que el bebé nazca y ella esté lista para ese compromiso. Cuando tenga los dieciocho la sacaré del país y la llevaré conmigo a casa, donde será mi esposa.

-Sacarla del país? Eres británico, no? Tu acento te delata. Luego qué? Pasaras tu vida yendo de un trabajo mediocre a otro para alimentar a un bebé y mantener a una adolescente? Vaya futuro. – se burla entregándole los documentos.

-Asaco no sabe quién soy? – pregunta con burla. Charlie lo mira con seriedad.

-Debería saberlo? – pregunta sin ningún tipo de emoción.

-Soy Edward Cullen. Hijo de Carlisle Cullen. Heredero de las Multinacionales Cullen. Le suena el nombre? – pregunta con burla y sonríe cuando ve a Charlie mirarlo con asombro, demasiado asombro.

-Cullen… claro – asiente y sonríe brevemente – parece que mi hija sabe elegirlos después de todo – se burla y Edward aprieta la mandíbula molesto.

-Olvídese de Isabella. Olvide que alguna vez tuvo algún lazo con ella. No lo quiero cerca, ni en la misma zona. Entendió? No quiera provocarme. Voy a hundirlo en la maldita miseria si algún día Isabella llega a soltar una lagrima por su culpa – se guarda el documento en la chaqueta y se acerca a él, Charlie se aparta de la puerta y Edward la abre para salir – que tenga buen día, comisionado – y sale tranquilamente del lugar sintiéndose realizado y feliz. Un peso menos para él y su chica. Ahora está ansioso por volver a casa.

Nunca había usado su apellido para hacerse reconocer, mucho menos rapara recibir méritos o para asustar a alguien, sabía que su familia y el peso de su apellido era suficiente para que muchos bajaran la cabeza, no le gustaba sentirse más que nadie, la mayoría de sus amigos no sabían realmente de donde era o si tenía dinero pero por Isabella era capaz de pisotear a quien sea. Ella valía la pena.

**_.0.0_**

**_bieeeeeeeen..._**

**_y?_**

**_odio para el comisionado?_**

**_espero sus Rw._**

**_Besos.!_**


	7. La verdad

**MEAN TO BE**

**.**

El día había pasado realmente lento, Edward había ido a hacer algunas compras, había pasado por su casa, luego habló con su madre por teléfono un rato sin decirle absolutamente nada de lo que estaba pasando en ese momento, fue a la empresa y le pidió a su asistente, Kate, que reorganizara su agenda, aplazara todas sus reuniones por un par de días y las más importantes que las pasara a Jasper, agradecía que Jasper fuera su mano derecha a la cabeza de las Multinacionales.

Desde la muerte de su padre, hace cinco años atrás debido a un infarto fulminante, Edward había sido nombrado presidente por decisión unánime. Emmett siendo el mayor de los hermanos había decidido no involucrarse en los negocios familiares siguiendo su pasión de ser médico, Jasper aún no se sentía preparado, apenas tenía veinticinco cuando su padre murió dejando a Edward como Presidente. Su único pensamiento fue.

**_De algo debe valer el título en informática y empresariales._**

A las tres de la tarde pasó recogiendo a Isabel del colegio, su hija era un cumulo de energía enorme, pasar todo el día rodeada de tarea y niños apenas la agotaba, por eso Edward había inscrito a la niña en otras dos clases. A las tres treinta la estaba dejando frente a la escuela de ballet donde Jasper vendría a recogerla para llevarla a clases de piano a las cinco. Un día ocupado pero aun así seguía siendo una niña llena de energías.

-Fuiste a ver a la señorita Isabella, papi? – pregunta luego de haberle contado todo su día en el colegio con lujo de detalles, adoraba escuchar a su hija pero a veces lo volvía loco.

-Sí, princesa. Fui en la mañana – murmura deteniéndose frente a la escuela de ballet. Se baja del auto y saca el bolso para clase de ballet que tiene en el maletero, ayuda a su hija a bajar de la camioneta y toma su mano para cruzar la calle.

-Y cómo sigue? Va a salir pronto? Puedo ir más tarde a verla? – pregunta cuando han llegado a la otra acera.

-Sigue igual, cariño. Y no sé cuándo pueda salir. Por ahora nadie puede verla. Ni siquiera yo. – Explica Edward con dulzura mientras le sonríe levemente.

-Oh – Isabel baja la mirada triste – me gustaría ir a verla – Edward la mira confundido. Su hija nunca ha sido cariñosa con ninguna mujer cerca de él, ni siquiera con Irina, su novia de hace unos dos años, la detestó enseguida que la vio, por eso Edward evitaba llevar mujeres a su casa, se había vuelto alérgico a las relaciones por su hija pero le confundía que ella quisiera ver a Isabella, inclusive que preguntara tanto por ella.

-Por qué quieres ver a Isabella, mi amor? – pregunta agachándose frente a ella. Isabel se encoge de hombros y lo mira mordiéndose el labio._ Igual a su madre._

-Es que… no sé, papi. Ella es linda y se llama como yo y… no lo sé, me agrada, me gustaría verla de nuevo – Edward respira hondo intentando aplacar el nudo en su garganta y las lágrimas, aun sin saberlo su hija reconoce a su madre. Le sonríe brevemente y asiente.

-Cuando sea posible te llevaré a verla. De acuerdo? – la pequeña asiente y él se pone de pie otra vez. Entran al estudio donde la música clásica se escucha y varias niñas hablan y juegan esperando la hora de que comience la clase.

-Isabel – Edward mira como una de las niñas llama a su hija con entusiasmo.

-Vendrás por mi más tarde, papi? – pregunta su niña sonriente.

-Vendrá el tío Jasper, mi amor. Ahora dame un beso para que te vayas con tus amiguitas – Edward se agacha un poco y ve como su hija corre al grupo de niñas después de darle un sonoro beso en la mejilla. Deja el bolso de Isabel sobre el banquillo junto con los otros bolsos y saluda a las madres constantes que siempre están en las clases. Él se queda a veces, cuando puede, le gusta ver a su pequeña bailar pero ahora no puede, tiene que volver a la clínica.

-Señor Cullen – este se gira al oír la voz de Victoria Sutterland, la maestra de Ballet, la mujer es puro fuego, deseo y sensualidad pura con su leotardo negro que enmarca sus curvas perfectas, sus senos grandes y ese culo, su cabello es de un rebelde rojo y su mirada es toda picardía y sexo puro. Estuvo a punto de follar con ella hace unos cuatro años cuando Belli estaba nueva en la clase pero se contuvo, podía reconocer a una caza fortunas solo con mirarla.

La mujer había intentado seducirlo durante mucho tiempo, era graciosa, sensual y malditamente provocadora pero él sabía que no debía hacerlo, Belli adoraba esa clase y a su maestra, si lo hacía tendría que sacar a su hija de ahí, porque estaba seguro como la mierda que la mujer se volvería loca cuando él no volviera a buscarla, las relaciones serias no entraban en su vida, solo encuentros casuales y adiós, nadie era suficiente, nadie era Isabella.

-Señorita Sutterland – saluda educadamente, ella le sonríe coqueta y pone una mano en su hombro.

-Hace días que no lo veía. Ha estado perdido. No es lo mismo este lugar sin usted. – Su voz baja y sensual ya no le causaba nada, era cierto que ella podía ponerlo a cien solo con hablar, pero su cabeza ahora estaba ocupada, lo único en lo que podía pensar era en Isabella.

-Lo lamento, he estado ocupado. Pronto volveré a una de las clases – contestó alejándose un paso – ahora si me disculpa debo irme.

-Adiós, señor Cullen – saluda entusiasmada y Edward sale del estudio negando. La mujer es demasiado provocativa. Conduce hasta la clínica St James en tiempo record, necesita saber cómo está Isabella y si ha despertado, toma el bolso que ha preparado, sube directamente hasta el piso donde se encuentra y con un suspiro abre la puerta de la habitación encontrándola recostada, casi sentada viendo una película mientras come un poco de gelatina.

-Estás despierta – musita al entrar, ella lo mira enseguida y baja la mirada. Cierra la puerta detrás de él y camina hasta dejar el bolso en el sofá para acercarse a la camilla. – cómo te sientes? – pregunta más tranquilo.

-Mucho mejor, aunque esta comida sabe horrible, al menos la gelatina tiene algo de sabor. – Edward sonríe más calmado, ella está bien, hay más color en sus mejillas y no se le ven tanto las ojeras.

-Puedo resolver eso. Si quieres puedo buscarte comida fuera de aquí.

-No, está bien. – Susurra y deja la gelatina en la mesilla – no tienes que hacer esto, Edward. No quiero que sientas lastima por mí, no quiero que me cuides por deber, solo… déjame y sigue con tu vida.

-No me pidas eso, porque no lo haré. – sentencia tomando una de sus manos - Y no estoy haciendo esto por lastima, lo hago porque quiero, porque quiero que estés bien. – Las lágrimas comienzan a bajar por las mejillas de Isabella y él se sienta a la orilla de la camilla y le limpia las lágrimas – tengo tantas preguntas, Bella. Solo quiero saber que pasó. Por qué me dejaste? Por qué no quisiste a Isabel? Por qué nos abandonaste? – Ella frunce el cejo y mira a otro lado – solo quiero entenderlo.

-yo… - su barbilla tiembla mientras intenta no llorar más de la cuenta. Se pasa las manos por la cara y las deja ahí, tapando su rostro – no quiero que me veas así, por favor. Esta imagen de mi es horrible – Edward se levanta de la camilla y abre el bolso en el sofá.

-Te traje esto – musita y ella levanta la mirada para ver su peluca, sonríe y se quita la pañoleta cuando él se acerca, le ayuda a ponérsela y siente algo de alivio al verse un poco mejor, no le gusta mirar la lastima en la mirada de los demás.

-Gracias – susurra peinándola con sus dedos y vuelve a mirarle a la cara – Edward, en serio. Deberías solo olvidarme, olvidar que fui a tu casa. Yo solo quería conocerla una vez y dejarlos en paz, no quería que esto pasara, no quería ver tu tristeza ni tu lastima, no quería esto. Sé que estoy muy enferma y que voy a morir, no los quiero en mi vida para que me vean así.

-Pero no puedes cambiar lo que ha pasado. No quiero alejarme, quiero ayudarte, quiero estar aquí y… - se detiene y suspira – Isabel también quiere estar aquí.

-Qué? – Grita nerviosa – le dijiste que estoy enferma? Cómo pudiste, Edward!

-No, no! – Dice rápidamente calmándola – no sabe de tu enfermedad pero sí que estas aquí. Bella, nunca le he mentido a mi hija y no iba a empezar ahora. Ella quiere verte, inclusive… - mete la mano dentro de su chaqueta y saca el sobre rosa lleno de brillantina – te hizo una carta para que te recuperaras – Edward ve como las lágrimas caen sin control por sus mejillas mientras toma la carta con manos temblorosas.

Su corazón y su pecho se hinchan de la más pura y tierna felicidad, el amor que siente por su hija jamás se va a comparar con nada, ni siquiera con el amor que siente por Edward, su hija, su aire, su paz, su vida, es todo. Abre el sobre y saca un papel blanco con una linda letra, la hoja está llena de corazones por los bordes y caritas sonrientes.

**_"Querida señorita Isabella, mi papi me ha dicho que está enferma y que está ahora en el médico, que tío Emmett la está atendiendo, puedo decirle que se va a curar pronto, mi tío Emmett es el mejor médico del mundo. Papi también me dijo que podré visitarla pronto, cuando tío Emmett diga que puede recibir visitas, voy a llevarle un regalo cuando eso pase, mi abuela dice que los regalos alegran a la gente en el hospital."_**  
**_"Espero que se mejore pronto y así podré enseñarle a montar a caballo y podrá pasear conmigo mientras practico, papi dice que soy la mejor jinete, entonces puedo enseñarle a usted y juntas podremos hacerlo, me agrada mucho y me gustaría que fuera mi amiga así como lo es de mi papi. Si le gusta el helado de chocolate, quizás podremos comer uno cuando salga del hospital"_**

**_Con cariño, Isabel._**

-Oh Dios mío – jadea Bella tapándose la boca mientras llora después de haber leído la carta, Edward la escuchó atentamente mientras varias lágrimas también recorrían sus mejillas. – ella… ella…

-Ella también te quiere, Bella – susurra Edward con la voz ronca – aun sin saber quién eres ella te quiere. No puedes volver a abandonarnos. Por favor, por favor, nena – suplica tomando una de sus manos mientras llora – no puedes volver a dejarnos, me mataría por completo. No le hagas esto a nuestra hija, no nos hagas esto a nosotros – toma la mano de ella y la pone en su pecho sobre su corazón – lo sientes? Sientes lo rápido que late? Es por ti, nena. Siempre ha sido por ti.

-Edward, esto es tan… tan… imposible a lo que pensé.

-Por favor, Bella – toma su mano nuevamente y la besa – quédate, toma el tratamiento, vas a salir de esto, lo sé. Aún queda mucho por lo que vivir. No te dejes vencer, acaso tu hija no lo vale? Yo no lo valgo? – ella asiente aun llorando.

-Claro que lo valen, pero ustedes no me pertenecen – susurra con la voz ronca por el llanto. Él la mira confuso.

-Siempre te hemos pertenecido, Bella. Siempre – la puerta se abre dejando a entrar a Emmett que se detiene mirando la escena confundida.

-Hmm, lo siento. Interrumpo? – pregunta bajo y curioso, hace años que no veía a su hermano de esa forma, tan vulnerable, tan asustado, tan ansioso. Ciertamente esa mujer había hecho un impacto en él.

-No – contesta Edward suspirando y limpiando sus lágrimas para luego sonreírle a Bella – está bien. – Emmett termina de acercarse a la camilla y nota que Edward no suelta la mano de Isabella.

-Bien, los últimos estudios indican que no hay riego de células cancerígenas, aun así se debe empezar la quimio lo más pronto posible para eliminar cualquier mínima cosa que haya quedado en tu cerebro. Por otra parte, te hemos puesto de primera en la lista para trasplante de riñón. Esperemos que haya un donante pronto. Así que… lista para la quimio? – pregunta expectante, la última vez que habló con ella se había rehusado, esperaba que Edward la haya convencido.

-Bells – susurra Edward suplicándole con la mirada, ella suspira y piensa en su hija, su pequeña Isabel, estaba deseando verla, a ella, una desconocida, y quería ser su amiga, nada era mejor que eso. Podría soportar mil quimios con tal de pasar tiempo con ella. Asiente y sonríe hacia Emmett.

-De acuerdo. Empecemos.

-perfecto. – Contesta Emmett más animado – El doctor Marcus Vulturi es quien va a llevar el control de tu tratamiento y de las evoluciones, yo estaré viendo de cerca, estudiando tu cerebro. Vas a pasar unos días más aquí después de la quimio para monitorear tu reacción a esta y después te darán de alta, el tratamiento será colocado semanal en bajas dosis debido a tu falla renal, esperemos que luego del trasplante todo pueda ir mejor.

-Gracias, Emmett – susurra Isabella un poco nerviosa – sé que no es tu deber y que lo haces por Edward y quizás por Isabel, pero igual gracias. – Emmett asiente, claro que lo hizo por Edward e Isabel pero también hay algo en ella que le dice que es una buena chica, aunque no va a decirlo en voz alta, no aun.

-Solo hago mi trabajo – sonríe brevemente y mira a Edward. – nos vemos más tarde, Edward.

-Sí, hermano. – Luego mira de nuevo a Isabella y suspira – creo que aún tenemos tiempo para que me cuentes que pasó hace diez años. – Ella baja la mirada llena de tristeza – algo muy malo tuvo que haber pasado para que tú me dejaras.

-Sí, fue algo terrible, algo que pensé que jamás te perdonaría pero con el pasar de los años me di cuenta que fue la mejor decisión que tomaste a pesar de que me había roto por completo. – Edward la mira sin entender.

-Decisión que tomé? Qué decisión, Bella? Lo único que yo quería era pasar el resto de mi vida contigo! – exclama serio y molesto – estaba deseando el momento en que pudiera tener a mi pequeña en mis brazos y así poder volver a casa y decirle a mi familia que tenía una hija.

-Bueno, eso fue lo que hiciste, no? – pregunta ella seria.

-Bells, no estoy entendiendo nada. Volví aquí con mi hija en brazos y el corazón destrozado porque tú me abandonaste, nos abandonaste a ambos. Desapareciste del hospital, ni siquiera quisiste ver a nuestra hija!

-porque ya sabía cuál era tu plan y yo no podría ganarte en ningún momento, sabía que si no la miraba iba a ser más fácil sobrellevar mi vida sin ella, nunca hubiera podido ganarte en un tribunal.

-Dios, Isabella. Estas confundiéndome con cada segundo que pasa! – exclama levantándose de la camilla para mirarla con exasperación – que plan? Que tribunal? Crees que yo quise alejarte de Belli? Por qué haría eso? Habíamos planeado una vida juntos, recuerdas? Como diablos es posible que yo quisiera arrebatártela!

-Vi las fotos, Edward. – Susurra nerviosa y triste – te vi con esa mujer, tu prometida, escuché las conversaciones grabadas, vi las fotos donde entrabas a la joyería. No soy loca!

-oh, por Cristo! – Exclama Edward molesto – quien carajos te dijo que yo estaba comprometido? La única mujer en mi vida eras tú, Isabella! – Exclama casi gritando – y si, estuve en Cartier, estuve buscando un maldito anillo para proponerte matrimonio después de que nuestra hija naciera. La mujer que estaba conmigo era Tanya Evans, es una diseñadora de Cartier amiga de la familia, quería un anillo único, estaba diseñando un jodido anillo para ti, maldita sea! – gruñe agarrándose el cabello con rabia.

-Qué? – Jadea ella ansiosa, nerviosa – pero Jessica… ella me dijo…

-Jessica – gruñe lleno de rabia – esa hija de puta tenía que meterse. – Niega frenéticamente – que te dijo? Que Tanya era mi prometida? Que iba a llevarme a la bebé luego de que naciera y no te dejaría verla nunca? Eso te dijo esa hija de puta?

-En pocas palabras, si – susurra angustiada.

-Y tú le creíste – afirma Edward más rabioso aun – tú le creíste a la perra que se hacía llamar tu mejor amiga.

-Bueno, al principio no le creí, pensé que las fotos fueron tomadas fuera de contexto pero luego me enseñó un audio… - niega nerviosa – era tu voz, Edward y claramente decías que te ibas a llevar a mi hija, que yo no te importaba y que estabas ansioso por alejarte de mí. Solo querías llevarte al bebé y yo no iba a poder hacer nada porque tu dinero compraría a cualquier tribunal.

-Maldita sea – gruñe Edward mientras un gruñido profundo sale de su garganta – voy a hundir a esa maldita escoria, voy a matarla con mis propias manos, te lo juro.

-Por qué querrías hacerme algo así, Edward? tan mal me porté contigo? – Edward se acerca de nuevo a la camilla y suspira profundamente tomando sus manos.

-Eso que escuchaste fue mentira, Isabella. Jamás te podría hacer eso.

-Entonces, por qué…

-Jessica había ido a casa una tarde a verte, después de que te quedaste dormida ella se quedó con la excusa de quenecesitaba ensayar un guion para su clase de teatro en la universidad. Quería ensayar contigo para irse directo a la evaluación pero como estabas agotada no quise despertarte, así que decidí hacerlo yo. – Suspira de nuevo – todo lo que escuchaste fue un guion escrito por Jessica. Yo nunca te hubiera arrebatado a nuestra hija, nena. Nunca.

-Por qué ella haría algo así? Era mi amiga. – murmura confundida. Edward resopla y niega.

-Esa perra no era tu amiga. Varias veces intentó acostarse conmigo

-Qué? – jadea horrorizada y molesta.

-Sí, nena. Intentó seducirme muchas veces alegando que yo necesitaba una mujer mientras tú encubabas a mi bebé.

-Por qué nunca me dijiste nada? – pregunta confundida y aún más molesta.

-Porque tu embarazo era riesgoso, Bella. Tuviste una amenaza de aborto cuando Sue tuvo aquel insignificante accidente donde solo se raspó la frente, no quería decirte una cosa así, no quería que te pasara nada, ni a nuestro bebé.

-Me siento tan estúpida – susurra llorando de nuevo – por qué ella querría hacer eso? Por qué intentaría separarme de ti y nuestra hija? – Edward frunce el cejo y niega.

-No lo sé, pero estoy casi seguro que tiene que ver con Royce. – murmura molesto – estuvo él cerca de ti luego de que desaparecieras del hospital? – ella baja la mirada avergonzada y asiente.

-él fue quien me ayudó a escapar. Estuvo conmigo por unos meses consolándome hasta que también escapé de él, había intentado seducirme varias veces en ese tiempo pero yo no tenía cabeza para eso, nada valía para mí, solo quería llorar la perdida de mi bebé y de ti.

-Ese miserable bastardo va a pagarme esto. Lo voy a asesinar por haberme quitado diez años contigo. Te juro que esto no se va a quedar así, Bella. Te lo prometo – dos toques a la puerta y luego se ve como una enfermera entra con una silla de ruedas.

-Es hora del tratamiento, señorita Swan. – Edward la ayuda a bajar de la camilla y la sienta en la silla de ruedas que trae la enfermera.

-Estarás aquí cuando vuelva? – pregunta nerviosa, él asiente sonriéndole para infundirle valor, sabe que lo que se avecina para ella no es fácil.

-Claro que sí, hermosa. Te esperaré – ella suspira y luego la enfermera la saca de la habitación. Edward se pasa una mano por la cara lleno de frustración. Jessica y Royce Stanley van a pagar por haber roto a su familia, y lo iban a pagar muy caro.

**_.0.0.0._**

**_Bueno, bueno, bueno..._**

**_hemos aclarado la incógnita de los diez años separados..._**

**_Que tal la mejor amiga, eh?_**

**_No se esperaban que fuera asi, cierto?_**

**_Espero sus Rw._**

**_Besos_**


	8. ten years ago 4

**_Ten years ago_**

**_._**

-Entonces, se puede ver el sexo? – pregunta un nervioso y emocionado Edward. Isabella ya tenía seis meses de embarazo, estaba terminando su segundo trimestre y no había tenido malestar últimamente, por ende buscaba hacer más desarreglo en casa lo que había desatado un pequeñísimo sangrado que ha Edward casi lo vuelve loco.

La cargó y la llevó al auto y la obligó a guardar silencio mientras la llevaba al médico, estaba malditamente cabreado por la imprudencia de su novia y estaba jodidamente asustado de que a su hijo o a Isabella pudiera pasarles algo. Con un suspiro y una exclamación agradeció a la doctora cuando esta le dijo que todo estaba bien, ni Bella ni el bebé corrían peligro alguno pero que ella debía poner más cuidado en casa.

-Creo que ahora si se podrá – comentó la doctora moviendo la cámara sobre el hinchado vientre de Isabella. Habían pasado los últimos tres meses intentando averiguar el sexo pero el bebé no se dejaba ver. Edward quería saberlo pronto para gastar toda su maldita fortuna en cosas para su bebito.

-Y? – pregunta Bella nerviosa mirando la pantalla, ella también había querido saberlo, Sue le había enseñado a tejer y había pasado la mayor parte de su reposo tejiendo gorritos y medias en color blanco pero quería cambiar el color, quería saber y estaba tan impaciente como Edward.

-Aquí está! – exclama la doctora congelando la imagen, claramente podía verse todo su cuerpecito, su cabecita, sus pequeñas manitas, sus bracitos y piernas, era una cosa hermosa. – es una niña. - Dice mostrando y señalando la parte donde se nota el sexo.

-Oh por Dios! – Jadea Edward sin poder creérselo – una niña… vamos a tener una niña. Una pequeña tú, Bella. – Dice feliz y besa sus labios – estoy tan emocionado. Gracias por esto, Bella. Te amo tanto.

-Yo también te amo – contesta llorando de felicidad. Las hormonas estaban haciendo estragos con ella haciéndola llorar por cada mínima cosa. Lloraba hasta cuando se acababa el chocolate.

-Bien, todo está perfecto. Isabella cariño, debes seguir guardando reposo, tienes que cuidar de tu bebé y procurar que ha Edward no le dé un aneurisma de tanto preocuparse, de acuerdo? – la doctora le sonríe mientras le habla, mensualmente los veía a ambos en su consulta y también había recibido muchas llamadas de Edward entre semana con dudas sobre el embarazo. Había visto el amor en ambos y la dedicación que ponía Edward en cuidar de ella y el bebé.

-Está bien, doctora. Lo haré – contesta un poco cohibida y ruborizada. Sabe que le ha dado muchos dolores de cabeza a Sue y a Edward pero no puede evitar moverse, odia estar en reposo tanto tiempo.

Ambos salen de la consulta tomados de la mano y Edward suspira sin dejar de mirar a su chica. Ella es tan preciosa para él y se había puesto más hermosa mientras el embarazo seguía. Su cuerpo voluptuoso había creído aún más, su senos de por sí ya grandes estaban más hinchados y eso lo estaba volviendo loco, estaba más rellenita y su vientre estaba prominente. Él le había comprado un montón de vestidos para embarazada, le gustaba verla siempre así, descalza, con vestido y siempre dispuesta para hacer el amor.

Esa era otra cosa que Edward amaba del embarazo. Isabella siempre estaba deseosa y caliente. Siempre buscaba las maneras de tenerlo en cualquier parte de la casa. El único lugar que no habían estrenado era el gimnasio y era porque Edward no quería verla ahí con tantas pesas y pisos medio resbalosos, no quería que tuviera un accidente. Con cuidado la ayudó a subir al auto y luego lo rodeó para subirse él.

-Te vez feliz – susurra ella cuando Edward comienza a conducir. La sonrisa en su rostro es grande, brillante y simplemente no puede dejar de hacerlo, estaba ilusionado con que fuera un niño. Como todo hombre quiere que su apellido continúe y un varón siempre será el orgullo de un padre pero ahora que sabía que era una niña un nuevo sentimiento le había envuelto por completo.

-Lo estoy, nena – susurra y acaricia el vientre de Isabella con delicadeza, una infinita y pura ternura le invadió el cuerpo, ya no pensaba en futbol, beisbol o video juegos que podía jugar con su hijo, ahora solo pensaba en rosas, princesas, peinados y muñecas, quería todo para su nenita, quería hacerla feliz y protegerla del mundo donde vivía, encerrarla en una caja de cristal para siempre si era posible. – no sabes lo emocionado y ansioso que estoy por tener a nuestra hija en brazos.

-Lo sé. Yo tampoco puedo esperar. Ya quiero llegar a casa para comenzar a tejer una mediecitas rosas. – Edward sonríe mientras sigue conduciendo. Había visto la habilidad de su chica para tejer y hacer pequeñas piecitas de ropa para su bebé. Adoraba verla hacerlo.

-Me gustaría ir a Seattle pronto para comprar algunas cosas para la bebé, que dices? Ropita, baberos, biberones, necesitamos comenzar a comprar las cosas para ella y estar preparados para nuestro viaje a Londres.

-Quieres irte pronto? Me gustaría pasar un poco de tiempo con mamá, que ella pueda estar con la bebé antes de irnos – musita algo triste. Edward suspira y se detiene en una señal de alto.

-No voy a alejarte de Sue para siempre, mi amor. Podremos viajar aquí y ella podrá ir a Londres siempre que quiera. Si quieres nos quedamos un mes más luego del nacimiento para que te recuperes y nuestra pequeña soporte el viaje en avión. Que dices? – Isabella sonríe y asiente.

-Un mes más. Me gusta esa idea. – Edward asiente y vuelve a conducir.

-Perfecto. Ahora que lleguemos a casa empezamos a hacer una lista de todo lo que necesitamos. De acuerdo?

**_0000000000000_**

-Estás lista, cariño? – Edward se detiene en la puerta de la habitación principal sin ver a su chica. Un segundo después ella sale del armario con un lindo vestido verde agua sin mangas, ceñido en sus senos y de ahí cae suelto dejando ver su hinchado vientre y sus piernas descubiertas. Demasiado descubiertas. – es muy corto ese vestido, Isabella – gruñe Edward serio.

-Tú me lo compraste. Y me gusta. – contesta mirándose en el espejo mientras se inclina un poco para aplicarse brillo labial. Edward gruñe al ver el inicio de su lindo trasero, el maldito vestido no cubre casi nada.

-ponte unos leggins entonces, por favor. No me hagas partirle la cara a nadie en la calle. Sabes que lo haré si algún bastardo te mira. – Ella lo mira enarcando una ceja.

-Estoy embarazada, Edward. Ningún hombre va a mirarme de manera lujuriosa. – se burla sonriendo.

-Entonces no conoces a los hombres. – gruñe de nuevo, se pasa una mano por la cara y suspira. A veces razonar con Isabella se vuelve un dolor de cabeza para él – por favor, por favor, mi amor. Por mí, por mi salud mental. Ponte unos leggins o cámbiate el vestido. – Isabella lo mira entrecerrando los ojos un segundo antes de suspirar y ponerse unos leggins, no quiere que su chico pase una noche en la cárcel por golpear a nadie, ya lo ha hecho antes y no fue una linda experiencia para ella, cuando golpeó a un tipo dos meses atrás porque le dijo palabras obscenas sobre sexo.

-Feliz? – pregunta enarcando una ceja hacia él luego de haberse puesto unos leggins negros y sus sandalias de piso. Edward sonríe y asiente. La ayuda a bajar las escaleras y salen de la casa directo a Seattle.

Habían planeado el viaje durante toda una semana, habían hecho una lista con las cosas más importantes para la bebé. No iban a comprar cunas ni cambiadores ni nada de eso, no tenía sentido si se iban en un mes. El viaje fue tranquilo, habían salido antes de las siete para estar temprano en la gran ciudad, Isabella había manejado la música mientras se dedicaban dulces miradas llenas de afecto. Eso era otra cosa que Edward amaba de su relación con ella, no necesitaban estar constantemente hablando, el silencio era todo lo que necesitaban para comunicarse.

-Estaba pensando ir a Pottery Barn – Bella lo mira con los ojos desorbitados – pero luego pensé que no tenía sentido si no íbamos a comprar nada para adornar una habitación – Isabella soltó el aire más tranquila, esa tienda era una de las más caras para adornar una habitación, sabía que Edward querría lo mejor para su hija pero no quería nada excesivamente caro.

-Me alegro que desistieras de eso – musita más tranquila y él sonríe, claro que había visto la reacción de horror en Isabella. Toma su mano y la besa.

-Debes hacerte a la idea de que voy a consentirte tanto al igual que a nuestra hija cuando nos hayamos ido – besa su mano nuevamente – y cuando nos casemos te consentiré aún más. – comenta distraídamente poniendo la mano de Isabella en su pierna.

-Casarnos? – pregunta ella nerviosa y confusa. Él le sonríe ladinamente y asiente.

-Sí, nena. Casarnos – ve el pánico en la mirada de ella – algún día… no ahora… pero lo haremos. – ella suelta un suspiro y se relaja. Edward sabe que ella no está lista. Su pequeña chica aun es joven para un compromiso de ese calibre, no quiere presionarla ni asustarla. – que dices de _"Buy Buy Baby"_? – pregunta cambiando el tema, su chica ha estado ensimismada y la necesita feliz y tranquila.

-Qué? Que es eso? – pregunta confundida. Adora ver su ceño fruncido y su boquita pequeña. Sin ningún tipo de vergüenza Edward puede admitir que ha pasado mucho tiempo investigando sobre bebés y tiendas, y también sobre el post parto. Quiere saberlo todo.

-Es una tienda exclusiva solo de bebés. Ahí podremos encontrar todo. Desde el más pequeño zapatito hasta la carriola más grande que queramos. – ella enarca una ceja confusa.

-Quieres comprar una _"Carriola"_? – pregunta burlona imitando su acento británico, adora el acento de Edward, se oye tan sexy y delicioso. Edward rueda los ojos queriendo aparentar molestia, sabe que ella se está burlando de él pero no le importa, adora cuando trata de imitarle.

-Vale, un coche, un paseador o como quieras llamarlo.

-Una carriola - susurra muy bajito con burla y niega - Tampoco creo que necesitemos uno. Un asiento de bebé, sí. Y una sillita de esas que puedes poner en cualquier parte de la casa para vigilarle mientras se está ocupado.

-No creo que quiera soltar a mi hija en ningún momento pero lo compraremos. – dice algo indeciso.

-Ni siquiera la soltaras para hacer el amor conmigo? – pregunta ella con voz baja y dulce, Edward traga grueso y maldice en su interior, esa chica es su perdición.

-De acuerdo – contesta más decidido – sí que lo necesitamos – ella suelta una risilla y se acomoda en el asiento para el resto del viaje.

_**0000000000000**_

-Que dices de este? – pregunta Isabella levantando un biberón amarillo – o este mejor? – levanta otro rosado.

-Definitivamente el rosa. Nuestra pequeña va a ser una hermosa princesa rosa. – Isabella sonríe y pone el biberón en la cesta de compras que lleva Edward. Ya tienen más de una hora en la tienda y llevan un montón de cosas. Ropita, zapatitos, baberos, talcos, colonias, pañales, cobijas, inclusive un peluche y una par de sonajeros.

-Creo que ya está bien.

-Por ahora, al menos – murmura Edward viendo que han comprado todo lo de la lista. Isabella incluso había llamado a Sue pidiéndole su opinión sobre qué cosas importantes necesitaba para la bebé.

-Vamos entonces, tengo hambre. Tu hija quiere panqueques con chocolate – Edward sonríe feliz.

-Panqueques para almorzar? – Ella se encoge de hombros.

-A la bebé lo que pida, no? – pregunta retándolo, él besa su nariz y asiente.

-Siempre. Y para ti también, tú eres mi chica especial. Te amo, recuérdalo siempre.

Edward pagó todas las cosas mientras Bella veía con enormes ojos asustados como subía el monto con cada pieza que iban facturando. Edward le dijo que se diera otra vuelta por el lugar mientras pagaba, para él eso era nada, era una comida de tres platos en un lujoso restaurante en Londres, el dinero no era problema y tenía que hacérselo entender a su pequeña novia. Salió con ella de la tienda y guardó las cosas en el auto. Condujo por unos minutos hasta detenerse frente a una cafetería restaurant donde esperaba que hubiera panqueques, nada en la vida le daba más miedo que Isabella con antojos no cumplidos al instante.

-Buen día, soy Joe y seré quien los atienda. Que desean ordenar? – pregunta el chico joven mientras sonríe amigablemente a ambos.

-Panqueques con chocolate – dice Isabella sin ver el menú.

-Humm, lo siento pero… solo servimos desayunos hasta las diez.

-Qué? – jadea ella y Edward maldice en silencio al ver como ella aprieta la mandibular con rabia mientras sus ojitos se llenan de lágrimas para luego mirar fijamente a Edward – quiero… panqueques – gruñe entre dientes y Edward traga grueso, mira al chico que está algo nervioso mirando a Isabella _**"Deberías estarlo, chico. Has cabreado a mi mujer"**_

-Vale, cariño. – susurra Edward intentando resolver el problema. Saca su cartera y le tiende cinco billetes de cien al chico – por favor… por favor pídele al cocinero que prepare panqueques con chocolate ahora. – La súplica de Edward lo hace asentir enseguida y corre tras la barra yendo a la puerta de la cocina – respira, nena. Respira profundo. Vas a tener lo que quieres, de acuerdo? – ella asiente mientras respira profundamente varias veces.

-De acuerdo – susurra respirando profundamente varias veces hasta calmase. Diez minutos más tarde el chico estaba poniendo un plato con cuatro panqueques bañados en mucho chocolate. Isabella sonríe como si se hubiera ganado la lotería y Edward se recuesta al espaldar de la silla más tranquilo. Su chica es una bomba de tiempo pero aun así la ama con locura.

-Hammm, señor – llama el chico un poco confuso por la situación mientras Edward ve como Isabella devora su plato de comida – va a ordenar algo usted?

-Oh, si – Edward asiente dejando de ver a Bella – tráeme una hamburguesa especial, papas y una soda. Oh, y un batido de fresa natural para ella.

-En seguida, señor.

Comieron tranquilamente mientras Edward se deleitaba mirando a su chica. No había nada de especial en ver comer a una persona pero imaginar el hecho de que su chica justo en ese instante estaba alimentando a su bebé, a su pequeña princesita, haciéndola más fuerte, haciéndola crecer, atiborrándola de chocolate, le enternecía sobremanera. Pagó la cuenta y salió con Bella del local tomados de la mano, iban tan ensimismados en su mundo que Edward no notó cuando chocó con alguien.

-Oh, lo siento – murmuro girándose para ver a la persona que menos quería ver en el mundo.

-Edward, querido amigo – Este podía sentir el sarcasmo destilar en sus palabras. Se puso delante de Isabella evitando que él no la viera, ya había sido testigo de las miradas poco agradables y demasiado descaradas que él le había dedicado a su chica y lo menos que quería era romperle su jodida nariz, no otra vez, por lo menos no frente a Isabella.

-Royce – gruñe apretando la mandíbula, él no iba solo, una linda morena iba con él, Edward se percató con desagrado que se parecía mucho a Isabella. El tipo era un bastardo enfermo.

-Pero si mi preciosa Bella está aquí! – exclama intentando mirar detrás de Edward, este gruñe cuando Isabella se zafa de su agarre y se pasa a su lado sonriente como si no supiera que ese hijo de puta la desea.

-Hola, Royce. Tenía meses sin saber de ti. – Le dice ella sonriente, Edward la aprieta a su costado evitando que vaya a saludarlo de cerca – Jess, me ha dicho que andas muy ocupado últimamente.

-Sí, estoy trabajando en una empresa importante aquí en Seattle y no he tenido tiempo de visitarte, lo siento – Edward gruñe bajo, sabe que Royce solo es interno en una compañía de electrónica. Ve como mira a su chica de arriba abajo con descaro – el embarazo te sienta de maravilla, cariño. – Isabella se sonroja un poco y es todo lo que necesita Edward para sacarla de ahí.

-Nos vamos – ordena y jala a su chica hacia el auto para ayudarla a subir.

-Deberíamos juntarnos para comer un día de estos! – exclama Royce sonriente mientras Edward rodea el auto para subirse.

-Ni en tus más asquerosos sueños, Stanley! – gruñe y se sube al auto arrancando enseguida. Isabella lo mira confundida, se supone que ellos eran amigos o algo así.

-Por qué lo trataste así, Edward? – pregunta luego de un rato de verlo conducir en silencio, podía notar los nudillos blancos mientras apretaba fuertemente el volante, como fruncía el cejo y como apretaba la mandíbula. Sabía que estaba molesto y no entendía por qué. Él no le responde, solo resopla y sigue con la vista en la carretera – Edward, estoy hablando contigo. – murmura molesta pero él sigue sin contestar – que demonios te pasa?

-Tenías que saludarlo, Isabella? Tenías que sonreírle y ser la chica linda y amigable? – gruñe en voz alta sin contenerse.

-Qué? – Pregunta confundida – solo estaba siendo amable! – exclama sin entender su temperamento.

-Ese hijo de puta te desea, lo sabes. Te lo dije cuando nos conocimos, lo enfermo que está de obsesión por ti. No lo quiero cerca de ti, no lo quiero cerca de mi hija. Está claro? – pregunta colérico y ella frunce el cejo aún más confundida.

-Creo que estás exagerando. – Contesta negando – Sé que Royce sabe muchas cosas sobre mí, es mi amigo y es primo de mi mejor amiga, sabe mil cosas sobre mí. No creo que esté obsesionado, siempre me ha tratado bien y es dulce, jamás ha intentado propasarse conmigo.

-Por qué eres una niña, Isabella! – Grita Edward perdiendo la compostura – es un bastardo que está loco por ti, siempre ha estado impaciente porque cumplas la mayoría de edad para caer sobre ti como una maldito depravado. Y tú, como una jodida ingenua no entiendes que él malditamente te desea! Pero tú eres mía. Lo entiendes? Mía! – grita agitado sin dejar de mirar la carretera. Isabella respira profundo, y baja la mirada tratando de controlar su rabia, algo casi imposible con las hormonas revolucionadas.

-Detén el auto – ordena en un susurro tenso.

-Bella… - Edward musita intentando relajarse. Sabe que la ha cagado gritándole de esa forma – Bella, nena…

-Detén el maldito auto ahora! – grita y este frena enseguida en la calzada frente a un pequeño parque casi a las afueras de Seattle. Isabella abre la puerta del auto y se baja lo más rápido que su hinchado estomago la deja.

-Mi amor, por favor… - Edward se baja del auto también y lo rodea para intentar seguirla – lo siento, reaccioné mal. Por favor yo… - Ella levanta la mano callándolo. Edward aprieta los labios y baja la mirada estresado y desesperado.

-Necesito alejarme de ti un momento para no gritarte lo imbécil que eres en este instante – musita tranquilamente pero con las manos vueltas puños. – No te quiero cerca, no me sigas – musita y se adentra en el pequeño parque. Edward agradece que el parque sea lo suficientemente pequeño como para ver a donde se dirige. Se recuesta a la puerta del auto cuando la ve sentarse en una banca completamente sola y triste.

-Que bien, Edward. La has cagado en grande – se reprende a sí mismo sabiendo que su chica está triste. Ha herido sus sentimientos gritándole, peleándole por algo que no es su culpa, llamándola inmadura y tonta, todo lo que ella no necesita ahora.

Ve como unos minutos después junto a ella se sienta una anciana con una bolsa la cual comienza a arrojar migas de pan a las palomas, suspira cuando ve a su chica sonreír de nuevo mientras habla con la anciana. Esperará todo el tiempo que ella quiera, no quiere presionarla. Veinte minutos más tarde comienza a caminar a la salida. Edward le mira ansioso esperándola, ella le devuelve la mirada más tranquila pero algo cansada.

-Hola – susurra y él le sonríe levemente tomando su mano.

-Hola, mi amor – susurra besando su mano – lo siento, soy un idiota. No debí hablarte así. Me perdonas? – ella frunce los labios y entrecierra los ojos hacia él.

-Tan solo llévame a casa, estoy agotada. Ya pensaré que puedes hacer para que te perdone – él sonríe más animado y le abre la puerta para ayudarla a subir.

Y sí que lo había pensado, Edward tuvo que prepararle uno de sus dulces favoritos, una torta fría casera de vainilla, fresa y chocolate, luego tuvo que hacerle un largo y delicioso masaje en todo el cuerpo con aceites de fresa y azahar y por ultimo tuvo que sacrificarse toda la noche para hacerle el amor a su chica muy despacio e intensamente. El mejor castigo de su vida, esperaba más castigos así en un futuro cercano.

_**00000000000000**_

-Repíteme nuevamente el concepto que tienes sobre el anillo – la voz de Tanya Evans era suave, melodiosa y delicada, toda ella era preciosa, rubia, alta, con una piel inmaculadamente blanca, unos expresivos ojos azules, un cuerpo delgado pero lleno de curvas en los lugares adecuados, era toda una hermosa diva coqueta y sonriente, con su lindo vestido rojo entallado y tacones negros, todos los hombres se giraban a verla siempre. Incluyendo a Edward.

-Vale – suspira pasándose la mano por la cara con estrés – algo sencillo, entiendes la palabra sencillo verdad? Su mano es tan delicada y pequeña que una banda gruesa no se vería bien y a ella no le gusta lo extravagante – añade al final y ve como Tanya asiente y anota.

-De acuerdo. Oro blanco o dorado?

-Blanco – decide enseguida. Quiere dejar los dorados para la boda, el anillo para pedirle matrimonio debía ser tan puro como ella.

-bien. No quieres el típico diamante corte princesa. – afirma ella y Edward asiente.

-Es común y sé que no le gustará. Un diamante grande en su mano le daría un infarto, prefiero poner miles esparcidos en el anillo que en una sola piedra.

-chico osado! – Exclama sonriendo – quieres lucirte – murmura sonriendo y Edward corresponde su sonrisa mientras se pasa una mano por la nuca nervioso.

-Ella lo vale, Evans. Primero había pensado en un diamante VVSI pero… se morirá y luego huirá.

-Así de desinteresada? – pregunta llena de asombro, Edward bufa.

-No te imaginas cuánto.

-Bien. Te parece oro dieciocho para la banda? – sonríe y asiente. Quiere algo lindo y nada extravagante.

-Sí, me parece bien. También quiero un diseño juvenil, nada sobrio como para mujeres mayores, quiero algo que se vea, tierno y dulce y no lo sé… - niega revolviéndose el cabello – algo que se asemeje a sus escasos dieciocho años. – Tanya asiente mientras sigue escribiendo en su libreta.

Edward mira alrededor de la tienda Cartier, se siente abrumado con la cantidad de joyas, había llamado a Tanya Evans con una semana de anterioridad para concretar una cita para diseñar un anillo. Emmett la había contratado hace poco para que diseñara el anillo de su, ahora prometida, y había sido perfecto, él le había mandado las fotos. Quería algo así para Isabella pero más como ella y Tanya Evans era la mejor. Así que se encontraba ahí, sentado junto a ella en un cómodo sofá de cuero negro junto a la ventana mientras trataba de tener una idea decente.

-Qué te parece un anillo en forma de tiara – él la mira confuso – nada extravagante, sería la misma banda fina blanca y sobre esta otra banda en puntas haciendo la imagen de una tiara o corona y alrededor de esa segunda banda pueden ponerse los diamantes. Que dices?

-Podrías dibujarlo? No capto la idea – murmura confuso, ella rueda los ojos antes de murmurar muy bajo _**"hombres"**_

-Así – dice dibujándole una pequeña corona tipo_ "keep calm"_ pero más delicada – y llevaría toda la banda superior con pequeños diamantes.

-Me encanta – sonríe Edward imaginándose el diseño, imaginándolo en la mano de Isabella.

-Excelente! Trajiste el anillo que te pedí? – Edward asiente y saca de su bolsillo un sencillo anillo de plata con una pequeña piedra verde de swarosvky, un pequeño regalo que le había hecho Sue a Bella en navidad.

-Pero no puedo dejártelo, Bella va a cabrearse si no encuentra el anillo en su collar, ahora no lo usa porque sus manos se han hinchado por el embarazo pero lo usa en un collar que le regalé.

-Vale, déjame probármelo a ver si puedo tomar la medida con mi mano – Edward toma la mano de Tanya con delicadeza y le coloca el anillo en el dedo anular, ella sonríe satisfecha, el anillo le calza a la perfección. – es idóneo, Edward. Usaré mi medida para hacer el anillo, puedes devolver el de tu chica.

-perfecto – sonríe volviéndoselo a quitar para guardarlo en su bolsillo.

-Bien, aquí hay pocos diamantes para la fabricación, usualmente se encuentran en Boston y New York pero son los mismos, tengo un contacto que puede traerme diamantes cultivados en Bélgica y Dinamarca. Puede que tarden un mes en llegar pero ya tendré el oro listo solamente sería cuestión de montaje para cuando lleguen los diamantes. A menos que quieras que trabaje con los de aquí.

-Yo solo quiero lo mejor para ella – contesta Edward decidido – Que los traigan de donde sea pero que sean los diamantes más malditamente puros del mundo.

-Bueno… - alarga la frase y le mira pensativa – tengo otro contacto en África, las piezas son exquisitas y serían perfectas.

-Pero? – pregunta esperando el resto. Ella suspira y frunce los labios

-son medio ilegales, habría que hacerle papeles nuevos antes de sacarlos del país y… tardarían como cuatro o cinco meses en llegar.

-No – Contesta Edward enseguida – y no lo digo por lo ilegal, es por el tiempo. Quiero proponerle matrimonio luego del nacimiento de mi hija… en dos meses. Es mucho tiempo.

-De acuerdo. Trabajaré con la disposición de Bélgica y Dinamarca.

-Excelente! – Contesta más tranquilo – por favor, llámame cuando esté listo o si necesitas alguna otra especificación. Y no importa el costo, lo sabes.

-No te preocupes, se cuan generoso es el apellido Cullen – comenta burlonamente, Edward ríe.

-Solamente a mi hermano se le ocurre gastar uno punto cinco millones en un anillo para su novia.

-Bueno, puede que tú lo superes – Edward sonríe tranquilamente.

-No lo creo, pero si lo hago, sé que valdrá la pena.

-Cuando es la boda de Emmett? – pregunta Tanya cerrando su libreta.

-En unos seis meses más. Gianna quiere que sea algo magistral y él va a complacerla. – Tanya niega sonriendo, sabe que Emmett quiere tanto una boda a lo grande como su prometida.

-Espero mi invitación entonces – se levanta del sofá y Edward la imita – intentaré ser lo más rápida posible con esto, espero tenerlo listo para antes del nacimiento de tu hija.

-Gracias, Tanya. Eres la mejor – la abraza y ella besa su mejilla – y por favor, ni una palabra a mi familia de esto. Quiero sorprenderlos cuando vuelva a casa.

-De acuerdo, pero quiero ir al bautizo de tu hija, también quiero ser la madrina – Edward ríe y asiente.

-Lo hablaré con Isabella cuando empecemos a planearlo pero definitivamente serás mi primera opción.

-Cuídate mucho, Edward. Y besos a tu chica.

-Claro que sí, Evans. – Camina hacia la salida – y por cierto, Dile a Zafrina que ella será la que arme el banquete en mi boda. – Tanya ríe de nuevo y asiente.

-Mi mujer te noqueará con lo mejor de su gastronomía – le lanza un beso a Edward y sonríe – hasta pronto, cariño.

Edward sale de Cartier más feliz que nunca, cada vez faltaba menos tiempo. Aun sentía nervios por proponerle matrimonio a Bella, quería esperar a que ella tuviera quizás los veinte o veintidós años pero no puede, la quiere, la ama, la necesita en su vida con su apellido en ella, que le pertenezca de todas las formas junto con su hija. En su cabeza ya estaba empezando a planear una boda, algo sencillo como a su chica le gusta, quizás en el patio de la casa de sus padres, en los jardines, música en vivo, tan solo un pequeño conjunto musical.

Sonríe al imaginársela vestida de blanco, toda ella pura y perfecta, con su familia y algunos allegados más importantes, Zafrina cocinando para ellos, Edward sabe que la esposa de Tanya es la mejor chef que ha conocido jamás, toda su comida es exquisita. Luego el baile en pareja, el brindis, la torta y la luna de miel, piensa que quizás deberían hacer la boda cuando su hija tenga, aunque sea, un añito para poder irse de luna de miel con su chica.

Está más que claro que él va a ser un jodido celoso maniaco sobreprotector con su bebé y dejarla antes del año para irse de luna de miel no le parece, quizás Bella esté de acuerdo con él. Se monta en el auto y niega mientras sonríe, está malditamente feliz, dentro de poco serán una familia, tendrá su pequeña y perfecta familia y nadie va a poder arrebatársela, ni siquiera el bastardo de Royce Stanley.

**_Bien..._**

**_unos lindos momentos._**

**_Rw?_**


	9. La verdad sobre la mesa (reemplazado)

**MEAN TO BE**

.

Edward llegó a las nueve de la noche a su casa, estaba agotado física y mentalmente, había agradecido a Jasper por buscar a su hija del ballet y llevarla a clase de piano. Cuando Isabella había regresado a la habitación después de su primer tratamiento de quimio había estado mas pálida y débil de lo normal. Tenía molestia en el cuerpo y estaba agitada. Edward no sabía qué hacer, como actuar, quería besarla, abrazarla pero no quería sobrepasar los límites, no aun que tienen tanto por arreglar.

Isabella había visto la preocupación y la ansiedad en Edward y le sonrió intentando calmarlo, no era la primera vez que pasaba por eso, ciertamente era horrible y los efectos secundarios una mierda pero lo había hecho sola antes, ahora con él a su lado sería más fácil. Hablaron durante un rato más, usualmente ella solo preguntaba cosas sobre Isabel, quería saber todo sobre ella y Edward le contestaba todo a detalle.

Cuando se quedó dormida había pensado en quedarse con ella pero no podía, tenía responsabilidades, tenía una hija a la cual atender. Le dio un beso en la frente y silenciosamente prometió volver al otro día. Al entrar a la casa había conseguido el lugar completamente en silencio, por la hora sabía que su pequeña estaba ya acostada, Weylon también debía haberse ido a la cama pero no ver a sus hermanos no era normal.

A Edward no le molestaba que sus hermanos estuvieran en su casa, es más, le agrada la compañía. Después de la muerte de Carlisle Cullen, su madre había caído en depresión por vivir sola en un lugar que le recordaba constantemente a su esposo. Entre todos decidieron que la casa principal se vendería, Esme se mudaría con Edward e Isabel mientras que sus hermanos se mudarían a unos lujosos apartamentos cerca del centro de la ciudad.

Jasper y Emmett habían sido muy dependientes de sus padres, habían vivido siempre en la casa de sus padres, no tenían motivos para irse si la casa era enorme, pero luego de la muerte de Carlisle decidieron independizarse, usualmente la independencia les duraba de a ratos porque se internaban en la casa de Edward por semanas con la excusa de pasar tiempo con su sobrina y madre. A él no le importaba en realidad, su casa era tan grande como la antigua casa principal y con grandes terrenos, le gustaba tener a su familia bajo el mismo techo.

-Oh, demonios – jadea Edward asustándose cuando ve a Jasper salir del salón principal con un vaso de whisky en la mano. – Me asustaste, idiota – gruñe y Jasper bufa bebiendo de su vaso.

-Esperaba a que llegaras. – murmura serio – tenemos una conversación pendiente, recuerdas?

-Claro que recuerdo – murmura más tranquilo – donde está Emmett? – pregunta confundido de no ver a su hermano mayor en el salón.

-Estaba saqueando la cocina la última vez que lo vi – Edward niega y camina hacia el área de la cocina con Jasper a su lado. Efectivamente Emmett está ahí comiendo las sobras de la tarde.

-Al fin llegas – murmura tomando un poco de soda. – todo bien con Isabella? – Edward se sienta en una silla al otro lado de la pequeña mesa para cuatro y Jasper se sienta en medio de ambos.

-Sí, estaba agotada y dolorida por el tratamiento pero está dispuesta a recuperarse. – Emmett asiente.

-Bien, eso es bueno.

-Al punto, Edward. Descubriste el gran misterio? El porqué de su huida? – Edward suspira y baja la mirada antes de asentir.

-Es malo? – pregunta Emmett dejando de comer para mirar a su hermano con curiosidad.

-Más o menos. Fue un maldito mal entendido. Alguien ideó un plan para hacerme quedar como un bastardo frente a ella.

-Qué? – Pregunta Jasper confundido – eso no tiene sentido. Va a abandonar a su hija por un mal entendido? – Edward suspira y comienza a contarles sobre su relación con Isabella.

-No por un malentendido simplemente. Admito que fue una jugada perfecta. Yo la conocí en persona cuando tenía diecisiete años, les comenté sobre la maldita obsesión de Royce por contarme todo sobre ella. No pude evitar enamorarme, era increíblemente hermosa… sigue siendo increíblemente hermosa. Estuvimos juntos y no usé protección, no me di cuenta, ella simplemente me volvía loco.

-Eso suele suceder – musita Emmett bajito.

-Cuando me dijo del embarazo me puse más feliz todavía, creo que más que las ganas de ser padre fue el hecho de que ella tenía que estar conmigo para siempre, ella no podía dejarme en se momento, no le convenía – sonríe cínicamente – y yo jamás iba a dejar que ella se alejara de mí.

-No se embarazó solo para acercarse a ti? Digo, obtener dinero o algo de tu parte? – Pregunta Jasper serio. Edward aprieta los labios y niega, sabe de esa desconfianza de su hermano, Jasper había pasado por esa situación pero pudieron comprobar que el niño no era suyo.

-No, Isabella nunca fue una mujer interesada, nunca me pidió nada, inclusive peleaba conmigo cuando le hacía regalos que ella consideraba costosos.

-A que le llama ella "costosos"? – pregunta Emmett confuso. Edward bufa y sonríe con pesar al recordar.

-Una vez me puso a dormir tres días en el sofá por haberle regalado una pulsera de oro blanco con un pequeñísimo dije de corazón con un diamante. Solo lo vi y tuve que comprarlo, era precioso. A ella le había encantado – ríe tristemente – incluso pensó que la piedra era swarovsky, no fue hasta que le dije que era un diamante que ardió Troya. Le dije que estaba siendo ridícula, eso no me había costado más de quinientos dólares, fue peor. Casi me corre de la casa.

-Una chica temeraria – musita Emmett sonriendo. Edward asiente.

-Bastante. Le tenía miedo cuando se molestaba. Solo Sue podía controlarla.

-Quien es Sue? – Pregunta Jasper enarcando una ceja.

-Ella es su madre, su madrastra en realidad, aunque no legalmente. Charlie, su padre, viajaba mucho por trabajo y como Isabella era un estorbo para él, la dejó al cuidado de Sue en un pueblo muy olvidado. Él solo le proporcionaba dinero para gastos pero nada más, Bella estuvo con ella desde tan pequeña que con el tiempo comenzó a decirle mamá.

-Eso es muy triste, no tuvo una vida fácil – dice Emmett apenado.

-Para nada fácil. – Edward suspira para continuar – el embarazo, o parte de este fue una experiencia increíble, ver como su vientre crecía, lo hermosa que se ponía cada día que pasada, verla tejer medías y gorritos ensimismada en su mundo, era perfecto. Ya éramos una familia, ella y yo solos esperando la llegada de nuestra hija – aprieta los labios con molestia – hasta que la hija de puta de Jessica Stanley se enteró.

«Ella era su mejor amiga, o eso aparentaba ser, cuando estaba a solas con Bella se comportaba como la mejor de las amigas. La ayudaba a tejer, hablaban por horas sobre qué hacer cuando naciera nuestra hija, como decorar, como combinar su ropita, salidas a pasear, era increíble ver a Bella emocionada con ella por eso. Pero cuando Isabella se agotaba, que sucedía bastante rápido por el medicamento, Jessica cambiaba»

-Espera, medicamento para qué? – pregunta Emmett serio otra vez – solo debía tomar vitaminas durante la gestación.

-Sí, pero Bella vivía con pequeñas contracciones desde el inicio del embarazo. Su útero estaba débil o algo así, tuvo dos amenazas de aborto preocupantes durante todo el embarazo. Debía tomar un medicamento que la mayoría del tiempo la mantenía soñolienta y cansada. Así evitaba el aborto aparte de que debía estar siempre tranquila, sin peleas ni exaltaciones.

-Entiendo, continua. Qué pasó con la amiga perra? – pregunta Emmett volviendo a comer. Edward suspira y mira la mesa durante unos segundos.

-Jessica intentaba seducirme. Ella sabía que yo estaba en un momento de abstinencia con Bella, la doctora nos había prohibido el sexo desde la última amenaza de aborto y ella quería ser una excelente amiga complaciéndome. Lo intentó varias veces, inclusive una tarde se metió al baño mientras me duchaba, estaba decidida a darme una mamada.

-Joder! – Exclama Jasper absorto en la historia.

-Sí, así de jodido era. Todas las veces peleaba con ella, todas las veces la corría de la casa y todas las veces volvía.

-Pero no se lo dijiste a Isabella – afirma Emmett serio, Edward niega sin mirarlo – Por qué no? Quizás le habría dicho que dejara de ir.

-Su embarazo delicado me prohibía darle alguna mala noticia, hacerla molestar o ponerla triste. No debía. No quería que nada le pasara a ella ni a mi hija. – Resopla molesto – una tarde, luego de que Bella se acostara a dormir estaba ya ideando como sacar a Jessica de la casa sin gritar ni armar escandalo pero me sorprendió el hecho de que ella tenía un cuaderno en la mano y estaba sentada en el sofá del salón.

«Ese día no intentó seducirme, estaba concentrada en su cuaderno y parecía estresada. Me dijo que estaba volviéndose loca porque tenía que practicar una obra que estaba creando para su clase de improvisación, ella había ingresado a la universidad en artes escénicas. Aun molesto y frustrado me ofrecí a ayudarla, tenía que practicar el dialogo con ella.»

«La ayudé durante una hora, me dijo que tenía que ser convincente, decir mis líneas con rabia y molestia, lo hice, yo solo quería que se marchara de la casa. No sabía que esos diálogos iban a traer una gran consecuencia a mi vida.»

-Por qué los diálogos? No era solo una obra? – la voz de Jasper es confusa y algo molesta. No conoce a la mujer pero ya la odia.

-La obra que ella había escrito se trataba de una adolescente embarazada enamorada de un tipo mayor que era millonario y no la quería – suspira molesto – el tipo solo quería que ella tuviera al bebé para llevárselo y abandonar a la adolescente estúpida. – Frunce los labios con molestia y mira a Jasper – te suena la obra? – pregunta rabioso y Jasper lo mira con asombro.

-Mierda – jadea impresionado.

-Doble mierda – susurra Emmett.

-Resulta que ella había grabado todo. Ella estaba haciendo el papel de mejor amiga, abogando por la chica adolescente mientras el hombre solo la quería lejos de su vida.

-Esa hija de puta – gruñe Emmett molesto.

-Bella estuvo algo seria y distante conmigo el último mes de embarazo, estaba callada, siempre cansada, triste, no me dejaba tocarla, pensé que podían ser los nervios o el miedo porque ya se acercaba el momento del nacimiento, yo estaba malditamente emocionado, eufórico porque llegara el día, el anillo estaba casi listo, Tanya me lo entregaría quince días antes del nacimiento de la bebé y…

-Espera – le detiene Emmett – habías contratado a Tanya para hacer un anillo? Le ibas a proponer matrimonio a Isabella?

-Claro que si – contesta decidido – ella iba a ser mi esposa de cualquier manera. Mi hija y ella era todo lo que yo quería. Pero ahí también se inmiscuyó Stanley. Le enseñaron unas fotos a Isabella de mí con Tanya en Cartier buscando anillos. Si a eso le sumas el audio de mi diciendo mierdas sobre llevarme a la niña y luego le agregas las fotos de una supuesta prometida buscando anillos, que obtienes? – Jasper asiente entendiendo.

-Una desequilibrada y hormonal adolescente embarazada hecha trizas. – susurra Emmett bajito. Edward asiente y baja la mirada.

-Ella ni siquiera quiso ver a nuestra hija luego del parto. Yo entendía que estaba cansada, agotada pero luego de tenerla ahí, frente a mi y escuchar su llanto, todo lo que yo quería era abrazar a mi bebé, protegerla del mundo y estar con Isabella. Pero cuando intenté acercarle a nuestra pequeñita a la camilla ella solo giró su cara y cerró los ojos mientras lloraba.

-Estaba resignada – musita Jasper.

-No lo entendía. La doctora me dijo que le diera tiempo, que quizás estaba muy cansada, a veces las adolescentes no reaccionan igual luego del embarazo. Yo le creí. Le di un beso a Isabella en la frente, le di las gracias por la hermosa hija que me había dado y luego seguí a la enfermera que se llevaba a mi pequeña al retén de niños. Estuve ahí por más de dos horas mirándola, era preciosa, perfecta. También estaba dando chance a que limpiaran a Isabella y la subieran a una habitación.

«Todo se fue a la mierda cuando subí a la habitación donde se supone que ella estaba, la enfermera me dijo que llevarían a nuestra hija en un momento para que Bella la alimentara. El corazón me dejó de latir cuando entré a la habitación y la encontré vacía, ella no estaba, tampoco estaba su bolso, no estaba su ropa, nada. Estaban solo las cosas de nuestra hija, ella se había marchado.»

«Sue estaba desesperada, el post parto puede hacer estragos en una mujer, en una adolescente podía ser peor. La buscamos por todas partes, inclusive me quedé casi un mes, contraté a un detective privado pero nada, no había rastros de ella. Con el corazón roto me despedí de Sue prometiéndole que algún día volvería con mi hija y que si tenía noticias de Isabella me avisara. Su llamada nunca llegó, a Bella se la había tragado la tierra.»

-Y cuando te fuiste con Belli hace cinco años? – pregunta Jasper terminando de tomarse el resto de su bebida.

-Quería creer que podía encontrarla en Fork's de nuevo. Que Sue no me llamó protegiendo a Isabella o algo así, yo solo quería hallarla. Llevé a Isabel a la casa de Sue y ella solo lloró al mirar a mi hija. Nos quedamos con ella varios días, le dije a Belli que Sue era su abuela materna, la adoró enseguida, Sue fue feliz durante esos días. Cuando por fin hablamos a solas me dijo que nunca encontraron a Bella, yo había dejado al detective allá trabajando por años pero Sue me dijo que nunca la encontró, al final le dijo que dejara de buscarla. Ella se había resignado.

-Y tú? Te resignaste? – pregunta Emmett algo triste.

-por un momento lo hice, por un pequeño momento me resigné a no verla nunca más, pero luego recordaba esa pequeña nota que dejó en su habitación del hospital antes de marcharse, esa nota me daba la esperanza de que ella algún día vendría a mí.

-Que decía la nota? – Pregunta Jasper enseguida. Edward suspira y mira hacia la nada recordando aquella habitación de lindos colores, como su corazón se rompió al no encontrar a Isabella, estaba desesperado y asustado, la necesitaba, ella era su soporte vital. La pequeña nota estaba en la mesa junto a la cama, no la había visto porque estaba más preocupado por encontrarla a ella.

-Algún día volveré para conocerla, espero me dejes hacerlo. – susurra Edward sintiendo el dolor en el pecho cada vez que pensaba en esas palabras. – nunca perdía la esperanza, por muy poca que me quedara, ver a mi hija tan hermosa, tan parecida a ella, me daba la fuerza para seguir aguantando, seguir esperando. – Sonríe con pesar – y ahora ella está aquí – susurra triste – y está muriendo – niega cansado – me pregunto…. Si ella hubiera venido completamente sana alguna vez. – susurra triste y Jasper pone una mano en su hombro.

-Lo importante es que ya está aquí. – Edward levanta la mirada y ve una pequeña sonrisa en su hermano.

-Solo espero que no sea demasiado tarde. – Los ojos le arden por las lágrimas que quieren salir – no quiero perderla, no de nuevo… no definitivamente.

-Ella va a estar bien, Edward – contesta Emmett sonriéndole – el pronóstico es bueno, solo hay que conseguir el riñón y lo demás será fácil – Edward suspira y asiente.

-Eso espero. Quiero que esté sana y que entienda que no voy a dejar que se marche de mi vida.

-Estás seguro? – pregunta Jasper con cautela – y si vuelve a irse?

-No lo hará – afirma Edward decidido – sé que no lo hará. Ambos cometimos errores, ambos fuimos víctimas pero también culpables, no puedo odiarla por algo que no fue su culpa, fue manipulada. Yo era el adulto en la relación y me rendí casi enseguida, estaba dolido y dejé ese lugar sin buscarla yo mismo. – Gruñe molesto – tenía que haberme quedado – susurra irritado.

-y… sabes a dónde fue? Que hizo en los diez años que estuvo sola? – pregunta Jasper un poco cauteloso.

-No lo sé… no pude preguntarle más. Pero voy a saberlo. Y también voy a acabar con los Stanley, voy a hundirlos en la miseria por lo que me hicieron, por lo que le hicieron a mi pequeña familia. – susurra rabioso. Suspira intentando calmarse un poco y baja la mirada – quiero recuperarla. Quiero a Isabella en mi vida. En la vida de nuestra hija. Belli necesita a su madre así como Isabella la necesita a ella. No quiero apresurar las cosas, solo… quiero aprovechar el tiempo.

-Los Stanley? No fue solo Jessica? – Edward gruñe aún más molesto.

-El bastardo de Royce fue la mente maestra de todo, lo sé. Jessica no pudo haberlo planeado. Y fue él quien sacó a Bella del hospital, se la llevó con ella prometiéndole ser el jodido amigo incondicional, ofreciéndole su hombro para luego intentar seducirla.

-Lo hizo? Es decir, la sedujo? – pregunta Emmett asombrado.

-No, Bella huyó de él también. – Contesta pasándose las manos por la cara – necesito saber que hacen ellos ahora, a que se dedican y donde están. – Mira a sus hermanos y sonríe cínicamente – los voy a aplastar como a unas malditas cucarachas.

-La venganza nunca es la mejor solución pero… - Jasper aprieta los labios un segundo – esos bastardos te destrozaron, hemos sido testigos de tu tristeza por tanto tiempo y de la tristeza de Belli, que me apunto a esto. Voy a ayudarte.

-Gracias, Jasper. Lo aprecio.

-Inclúyanme – dice Emmett enseguida sonriendo – cualquiera que haya lastimado los sentimientos de mi hermano y mi sobrina debe pagar.

-Por ahora me enfocaré en la recuperación de Isabella y en integrarla poco a poco a la vida de Isabel, luego… haremos el resto.

**00000**

_Hola, hola... lamento como subí el capitulo con detalle de de formato pero no me habia dado cuenta de eso, lo siento._

_sé que he estado ausente mucho tiempo pero me he mudado, salí de Venezuela hace poco mas de tres meses y estoy viviendo en Bogotá ahora._

_He estado trabando muy duro y hasta ahora he tenido tiempo para retomar la escritura, espero no me hayan abandonado del todo. estaré aqui pronto con otro cap._

_besos._


	10. Chapter 10

**CAPITULO 10**

Isabella parpadea lentamente tratando de mantener los ojos abiertos, los siente muy pesados pero quiere despertar, mira hacia la venta y ve que ya es de día aunque el cielo está bastante nublado, algo extraño para junio. Suspira profundo recordando que dentro de dos semanas su hija cumple once añitos, cada año, cerca de esa fecha, siempre estuvo tentada a buscarlos, pedirle, rogarle a Edward que la dejara ver a su hija por unos segundos pero al final se acobardaba, tenía miedo de su reacción. Se riñe mentalmente porque tenía que haberlo hecho, quizás hubiera podido recuperar algo de su familia en ese entonces.

La puerta se abre dejando entrar a una enfermera que le sonríe amablemente mientras le cambia la vía y monitorea los aparatos antes de volverse a ir, sabe que dentro de unos segundos Edward entrará por la puerta y llevará una flor con él, le dará un beso en la frente y le preguntará como pasó la noche, esa ha sido su rutina durante los últimos cinco días. Él ha estado ahí junto a ella, apoyándola, dándole ánimos y llevándole una que otra carta de Isabel.

-Hola, preciosa. Buenos días – ella gira la cabeza hacia la puerta para ver a Edward entrar, esta vez trae en su mano una margarita, ella sonríe, le gustan esos pequeños gestos, la hacen sentir viva de nuevo.

-Buenos días – susurra y él se acerca a la camilla para darle un beso en la frente.

-Ten, te la ha enviado Isabel – Isabella sonríe enternecida y siente como se le llenan los ojos de lágrimas. Su hija ha sido muy atenta esta semana, primero fue la carta, después fue un dibujo de unos caballos, luego le envió una pulserita de plástico que hizo en la escuela y ahora una flor. – No quiero que estés triste, Bella – Edward la mira algo preocupado, ella le sonríe y niega.

-Estoy feliz. – musita oliendo la flor.

-Hoy te vez mucho mejor – murmura sentándose a la orilla de la camilla, Isabella se sienta con cuidado y asiente. El tratamiento ha sido agotador, el primero la hacía vomitar demasiado y los dolores de cabeza eran insoportables y tuvieron que cambiarlo, ahora se veía más repuesta y animada.

-Me siento mejor – musita mientras baja las piernas de la camilla, Edward la ayuda a ponerse de pie y la lleva hasta el baño.

-Llámame cuando estés lista – le ordena y ella asiente encerrándose. Se da una ducha, lava sus dientes y acomoda su peluca, mientras duerme no la usa, la deja en el baño para ponérsela luego de asearse en la mañana.

-Edward – llama media hora más tarde y este abre la puerta para ayudarla a salir. Ella puede caminar sola, puede andar y no necesita ayuda pero él prefiere prevenir, la última vez un mareo inesperado la hizo caer, no quiere correr ningún riesgo con ella, y puede tocarla siempre que quiera. – Esta maldita peluca – gruñe cuando se haya sentada en la camilla de nuevo.

-Que ocurre con ella? – pregunta confuso.

-Me pica cuando me la pongo, siempre es la primera sensación, se me pasará en un rato – Edward suspira y acaricia su mejilla con delicadeza.

-Sabes que no tienes que usarla. Te vez hermosa sin ella también – Isabella baja la mirada avergonzada.

-Me siento mejor teniéndola puesta – susurra sin mirarlo.

-Bien – decide no seguir insistiendo – espero que estés de mejor humor y más animada porque Isabel quiere venir a verte. – decide soltar sin anestesia.

-Qué? – Pregunta horrorizada – no puedes dejar que venga! No quiero que me vea así!

-Pues, ya no puedo seguir retrasándolo. Ha estado presionándome toda la semana y en realidad te vez muchísimo mejor que ha principio de semana, y luego de la escuela no tiene danza, la maestra ha cancelado la clase de hoy por un compromiso así que, no tengo excusa para no traerla.

-Pero…

-Tranquila, preciosa – susurra tomando su mano, la besa y sonríe – solo quiere ver cómo sigue la amiga de papá. Te ha cogido mucho cariño, nunca antes había pasado, Bella. Ella enserio te quiere. Y no voy a dejar que vuelvas a irte, lo entiendes?

-No hay nada que quiera más en este mundo que ser parte de la vida de Isabel – susurra con la voz entrecortada – pero si muero… no quiero que sufra, prefiero alejarme.

-No vas a morir – sentencia Edward serio – no vas a dejarnos. Tú vas a quedarte en nuestras vidas, vas a ser su madre… - acaricia su mejilla con delicadeza y luego su labio inferior con el pulgar – vas a ser mía – susurra decidido y cariñoso.

-Yo… no lo sé… aun después de todo lo que nos pasó? Quizás no deberíamos.

-Nos engañaron, nena. Te hicieron ver cosas que no existían. Te hicieron creer que yo era el malo. Jamás he querido dañarte ni alejarte de nuestra hija. Yo quería todo contigo, quería casarme contigo, ser una familia y los Stanley nos quitaron eso. No voy a permitir que vuelva a pasar.

-Me quieres, Edward? después de tanto tiempo? Después de lo que pasó?

-Lo que pasó no fue tu culpa, tampoco fue mía. Los que nos hicieron esto van a pagarlo. Y no, Isabella. No te quiero – dice serio y ella lo mira desolada – yo te amo, siempre te he amado y no voy a amar a nadie más que a ti. – Las lágrimas comienzan a caer por sus mejillas y Edward las limpia con sus pulgares – te amo, Bella. Y te quiero sana y fuerte, Isabel te necesita, yo te necesito.

-De acuerdo – susurra sonriendo – yo también te amo. – Susurra emocionada – Te he amado siempre, inclusive cuando pensé que querías quitarme a nuestra hija, te odié un tiempo pero jamás he dejado de amarte. Eres el único hombre que me ha hecho feliz. Te amo, Edward. Mucho. – él suspira feliz y lentamente deja un suave y cálido beso en sus labios sintiendo como todo el cuerpo se le eriza, hace diez años que no se sentía así, tan vibrante, tan emocionado, tan completo. Isabella se siente tan eufórica y emocionada como él, jamás pensó que volvería a besarlo, no recordaba cuanto lo extrañaba hasta ese momento.

-Bueno, bueno… - Edward se separa de una sonrojada Isabella y baja la mirada avergonzada luego de ver a Emmett entrar a la habitación con una enorme sonrisa burlona – eres rápido, hermanito.

-Cállate, Emmett – gruñe sin dejar de sonreír. Ni siquiera las bromas de su hermano van a molestarlo, está jodidamente feliz.

-Hey, deberías estar feliz, no? – Pregunta molestándole – acabas de darle un beso tipo película a…

-Basta! – exclama Edward sonriendo. Isabella se tapa la cara y Edward ríe acariciando sus manos – no le prestes atención, nena. Solo le gusta bromear en exceso.

-Vamos, Isabella. Acostúmbrate. Vas a verme durante mucho tiempo – ella suspira y Edward quita sus manos de su cara, está roja de la vergüenza, extrañaba ver el rubor en su cara, amaba esas lindas mejillas rosadas.

-Emmett, basta. La estás incomodando. – reprende Edward sin separarse de Isabella.

-Bien – bufa rondando los ojos – tengo buenas noticias – comenta cambiando de tema – tus niveles están bastante estables, estás respondiendo bien a la quimio y… - sonríe emocionado – ya tienes donador.

-Es en serio? Quién? – pregunta emocionada mientras aprieta las manos de Edward.

-Una mujer… no sé su nombre, falleció hace una hora en el hospital Veneciano, tiene su tarjeta de donadora. El riñón viene para acá. Vamos a ingresarte al medio día.

-Qué? – Jadea y mira a Edward con pesar – no voy a poder ver a Isabel más tarde. – susurra apagada. Edward aprieta los labios tristemente. Su hija estaba emocionada por ir a la clínica a ver a Bella, su pequeña tiene el mismo temperamento que su madre, si le dice que más tarde no podrá ver a Isabella va a formar la mayor de las peleas y dejará de hablarle por una semana, ya lo ha hecho, no quiere pasar por eso ahora.

-Yo lo soluciono. Voy a ir a buscar a Belli a la escuela y la traeré de una vez. Así podrás verla antes de que te ingresen.

-Seguro? No me gustaría que pierda clases. – Edward sonríe dulcemente.

-Solo será por hoy. Créeme, se molestara mucho conmigo si no viene a verte.

-Y nada es peor que Isabel cuando está molesta. Nadie puede con ella. – comenta Emmett temblando fingidamente de miedo.

-Tan berrinchuda es? No creí que fueras a consentirla tanto – murmura Bella entrecerrando los ojos hacia Edward.

-Es mi pequeña princesa, siempre voy a consentirla, pero no son berrinches, son peleas, como si fuera una adulta, con argumentos válidos y furia contenida. – Sonríe con pesar – como tu cuando estabas embarazada.

Oh – jadea recordando y entendiendo su punto – bien, entonces ve por ella. Yo esperaré aquí.

-Y yo tengo que ir a organizar un trasplante. – Edward besa a Bella antes de salir dejándola a solas con Emmett. Antes de que este salga ella comienza a hablar.

-Emmett, gracias por lo que estás haciendo. Antes de esto mis esperanzas de vida eran casi nulas, no me importaba que sucediera conmigo porque no tenía nada por lo cual luchar. Voy a estar agradecida contigo por siempre. – Emmett se acerca a la camilla y toma su mano.

-Has pasado por cosas muy malas, Isabella. Hasta hace poco estaba muy molesto contigo por lo que le habías hecho a mi hermano y a mi sobrina, pero ahora entiendo todo y… - sonríe dulcemente – sé que no es tu culpa. Edward e Isabel siempre han estado juntos en todo y para todo pero se notaba que les faltaba algo y eres tú. Mi hermano ha sonreído en esta semana más que en los últimos diez años. Y se debe a ti.

-él te lo contó? Lo que pasó? – pregunta apenada. Emmett asiente levemente.

-A mí y a Jasper. Somos muy unidos, Isabella. Las familias que se aman se cuentan todo, sé que no tuviste una pero… nosotros podemos ser esa familia. Solo debes dejarnos entrar y no huir – musita al final dejándola sin palabras para contestar. Sonriéndole una última vez sale de la habitación dejándola pensativa y sonriente.

Mientras esperaba, Isabella decidió arreglarse solo un poco, sabía que tenía mejor semblante que días atrás pero necesitaba verse un poco mejor, no quería que su hija la viera demasiado enferma, se levantó de la cama y se fue hasta el baño, peinó un poco su peluca haciéndola lucir más decente y linda, se lavó la cara y luego fue por su bolso, sacó su maquillaje decidiendo aplicarse un poco para darle algo de color y vista a sus ojos, usó un poco de brillo labial para sus labios agrietados y un poco de rubor en sus mejillas. Estaba caminando de regreso a la cama cuando la puerta volvió a abrirse.

-Bella, que haces? – la voz de Edward le llegó antes de que pudiera tocar la cama. Él enseguida estuvo a su lado para ayudarla a subirse a la camilla. Ella le sonríe mientras él la mira con el cejo fruncido lleno de preocupación.

-Tranquilo, solo estaba en el baño – susurra y él suspira relajándose solo un poco, no quiere que nada le pase, no quiere que vuelva a irse de su lado.

-De acuerdo – Luego de que Bella se haya acostada Edward le sonríe y besa sus labios – ya vuelvo – musita y sale de la habitación para entrar segundos después con su hija. Isabella intenta por todos los medios no llorar al verla de nuevo, le sonríe con dulzura cuando la ve y su corazón se hincha cuando su pequeña le devuelve la sonrisa.

-Hola – susurra mirándola caminar de la mano con su papá, tenía puesto su uniforme del colegio, una falda larga más debajo de las rodillas estilo escocesa de color azul y negro, una camisa de botones manga larga amarilla con una corbata del mismo diseño de la falda y su cabello suelto y ondulado, tan parecido al de ella cuando era joven.

-Hola, señorita Isabella – saluda sonriente y dulce pero algo cohibida por el montón de aparatos alrededor de Isabella – como se encuentra hoy? – Bella sonríe y aprieta los labios para calmar las lágrimas que quieren salir.

-Estoy mucho mejor ahora que has venido a visitarme, preciosa. – contesta dulcemente – y puedes decirme Bella.

-Genial – exclama la pequeña acercándose más a la camilla – a mi puedes decirme Belli, a si me dicen todos. – Luego mira a su papá con cierta molestia – debiste traerme días antes, papi. – le riñe seria y Edward la mira confuso.

-No podías venir, cariño. Isabella necesitaba recuperarse sola.

-Pero acaba de decir que está mejor ahora que me ve. – Sentencia cruzándose de brazos – es tu culpa, debiste traerme antes.

-Belli nena…

-No, papi. – Le interrumpe seria – Bella fue clara. Me necesitaba aquí – Edward se pasa una mano por el cabello con frustración y Bella ríe bajito.

-Ya te entendí – musita hacia Edward y él bufa – preciosa, tu papá no quería que te enfermaras por venirme a visitar antes. Podía contagiarte de algo y no queremos eso, verdad? Me alegra que hayas venido hoy. Es un día perfecto ahora. – Edward sonríe y se va hacia el sofá y se sienta mientras Isabel se queda junto a la cama.

-Y vas a salir pronto de aquí? – pregunta la niña con curiosidad.

-Bueno, eso espero – musita Bella nerviosa – ya me siento mejor pero los doctores deciden cuando podré irme, cariño.

-Oh – baja la mirada un poco triste, luego frunce la boquita pensativa – sabes que me hace mejorar cuando estoy enferma?

-Que, preciosa?

-ver videos graciosos en YouTube. Papi me deja verlos cuando me siento mal.

-Son solo para animarte, mi amor – comenta Edward tranquilamente – no te curan.

-Pero me hacen sentir bien – sentencia sonriente – quieres ver videos conmigo, Bella?

-Me encantaría, linda. Pero no tenemos como.

-Papi nos puede prestar su teléfono. Verdad, papi? – Edward se levanta del sofá y le tiende el teléfono a su hija.

-Todo tuyo, hija. – Isabel comienza a buscar videos muy concentrada mientras Edward acaricia la mano de Isabella con sutileza intentando que su hija no se dé cuenta.

-Listo! Aquí está uno – se acerca hacia Bella y pone el video, tiene que inclinarse bastante para que ambas lo vean.

-Quieres recostarte conmigo para verlos? – pregunta Bella nerviosa.

-Sí, sí quiero. – Edward rodea la camilla y ayuda a su hija a recostarse al lado de Isabella, siente el corazón oprimido y a la vez se siente emocionado. Madre e hija están juntas, interactuando y llevándose bien, eso es un enorme progreso para él, puede ver con más énfasis el parecido entre ambas, definitivamente su hija no tiene nada de él y eso le encanta.

-Sin moverte demasiado, Isabel. De acuerdo? – pide Edward serio.

-Sí, papi – Isabel recuesta la cabeza en el hombro de Isabella y levanta el teléfono para comenzar a ver los videos. Edward vuelve a sentarse en el sofá y se dedica a observarlas reír y comentar sobre cada video. No le importa en absoluto ser excluido, adora verlas juntas, las ama inmensamente.

-Bien, Isabella ya estamos listos para… - Emmett se detiene al mirar la escena frente a él bastante sorprendido y conmocionado. Isabella está en la camilla con Isabel acostada a su lado y Edward sentado en una silla al otro lado de la camilla mientras ven algo en el teléfono y ríen. Luego de su shock inicial sonríe, nunca había visto tan feliz a Edward y ciertamente su sobrina es un rayo de luz. – No sabía que tenías grata compañía – murmura recordando que Edward iba a ir por su sobrina mientras él organizaba la cirugía.

-Hola, Tío Emmett – saluda la niña sin despegarse del costado de Isabella.

-Hola, pequeña Belli. Viniste a la clínica y no fuiste a saludarme, me siento desplazado. Ya no me quieres? – Emmett hace un puchero exagerado y la niña ríe.

-Claro que te quiero, tío. Pero Bella me necesitaba, tenía que estar aquí. – Emmett asiente tranquilamente, sabe que esta visita le hará bien a Isabella, parte de la mejora siempre es el apoyo emocional y las ganas de salir adelante, sabe que Isabel es todo lo que ella necesita para que se cure.

-De acuerdo. Pero para la próxima vas a verme también – la pequeña asiente y Emmett se enfoca en Isabella – bien, ya estamos listos para la intervención, Isabella. El riñón ha llegado y tú ya debes entrar a quirófano.

-Qué? – pregunta Isabel mirando a su tío y luego a su papá – quirófano? – Luego mira a Isabella – van a operarte? – pregunta con voz quedita y preocupada.

-Sí, preciosa. Tienen que cambiarme algo que se me ha echado a perder en el cuerpo.

-Pero vas a estar bien? Podré verte de nuevo? No vas a morir, verdad? – lanza pregunta tras pregunta con preocupación.

-Te prometo que estaré bien. Y tu tío va a estar ahí. Él no es el mejor doctor del mundo? No creo que me deje morir o sí? – pregunta sonriéndole y la pequeña frunce los labios para luego ver a su tío con seriedad.

-Te prohíbo que dejes morir a Bella, lo entiendes, tío Emmett? Es mi amiga ahora y tú debes cuidarla – ordena señalándolo con uno de sus finos dedos. Emmett sonríe y asiente.

-Lo prometo, pequeña.

-Bien – contesta más tranquila para luego mirar a Isabella – mi papá va a traerme mañana nuevamente para verte, sé que estarás mejor y seguiremos viendo más videos graciosos juntas. – Abraza a Bella por el torso y suspira – hueles rico, como a… - se detiene y aprieta los labios – hueles rico – musita un segundo después y se separa. Isabella besa su frente y le sonríe enternecida.

-Te esperaré mañana, Belli. Me haces mucho bien.

-Y a mí nadie me quiere aquí? – pregunta Edward fingiendo molestia. Belli ríe y se baja de la camilla para ir a abrazar a su padre.

-Tú también estarás aquí, papi. Bella nos necesita a los dos. – Edward se levanta de la silla y besa la frente de Isabella.

-Estaré esperando a que salgas de cirugía, de acuerdo? – susurra bajito.

-Adiós, Bella. Hasta mañana! – exclama Isabel despidiéndose con la mano.

-Hasta mañana, cariño – musita feliz.

-Vamos a llevarte a casa, jovencita. – ordena Edward sacando a su hija de la habitación.

-Te sientes mejor? – pregunta Emmett cuando se encuentran solos y Bella sonríe con los ojos brillosos y llenos de lágrimas.

-increíblemente mejor. Nunca he estado mejor que ahora – susurra emocionada. Emmett asiente y unas enfermeras entran a la habitación.

-Entonces solo debes aguantar un poco más – comenta mientras ve como las enfermeras quitan los aparatos conectados al cuerpo de Isabella y le quitan el suero – Isabel te necesita y Edward mucho más. No desistas, la carrera casi termina. – ella suspira y asiente.

-Ahora puedo enfrentar lo que sea. Hagamos esto ya.

_**Yolo!**_

_**Que les pareció?**_

_**merece su Rw?**_


End file.
